Surviving the Clone War
by Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was killed by Savage Opress during his attack on Coruscant. She died a hero saving a room full of Younglings from a grim death. Anakin and everyone else who knew Ahsoka is tormented by her death. 6 months later she is found nearly dead on Omwat. In this mixed up scenario, she is tortured, driven to insanity, and secrets about her life before the Jedi Order are spilled.
1. Chapter 1

** It's been a dream to write this down and make it a real story. The characters are a bit OOC and my facts might not all be on point. I'm no expert on Star Wars, but I like to think I know a lot. Correct me if you want I'm writing this for me and if you all enjoy it too, that's great. I hope you all love this this story as much as I do. No pairings, except the normal Padme and Anakin and all others from the TV show. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars, or any of its characters, I only wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ahsoka POV

"Don't fight little girl. It won't make a difference, you'll still lose."

"Well then, I better go down in flames."

Ahsoka stood between a room full of Jedi Younglings and the very own Savage Opress. She heard that he'd taken down some of the best Jedi Knights and she knew she would most likely lose the fight she was about to start. Ahsoka knew this was the moment where she would probably die.

There was a full on attack going on at the Jedi Temple, led solely by Savage Opress. He had over a thousand members of the Death Watch with him. It was surely a suicide mission. The Jedi Temple couldn't be taken; there was no way. It was too heavily guarded.

* * *

Savage POV

But Savage was there knowing he wouldn't survive. Darth Maul had just abandoned him and he wanted to prove his worth to his brother. He wanted to show him he wasn't worthless. He was strong. And after killing the Jedi Younglings that would be proven.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka had had a few minutes warning before the Savage had arrived. Commander Cody sent out word that he was headed to the West Wing. The Youngling Wing. Ahsoka was already close to the wing and only had to run past the outdoor activity courts to get to the building. She rushed the Younglings inside and told them to stay inside. She said that she was going to buy time for help to come and they needed to be strong. Ahsoka wasn't going to let Savage get to them.

And that's how the Padawan Tano ended up with her lightsabers drawn, facing off Savage Opress.

"You're a feisty one," Savage noted. His lightsaber was drawn; he was ready for a fight. And Ahsoka sure as hell wasn't letting him get past her without one.

"So I'm told." And they fought.

Their lightsabers clashed left and right. The air around them was hot with tension and from the force circling around them. The two of them were caught in a dance of swordfight. Ahsoka threw her lightsabers against Savage's, but he used the force and pushed her back. She slammed into the wall of the Youngling Building and fell to the ground.

Savage began to walk toward her, a look of pure evil on his face. Ahsoka pushed herself back up and drew her lightsaber back to her hand. She lit it up and swung just in time to meet her foe's lightsaber above her head. Ahsoka caught him off guard and kneed him in the stomach.

He fell back and clutched a hand to his stomach in pain. The Padawan took her turn to strike as he was calling back his lightsaber. She thought she had the advantage until Savage elbowed her in her stomach.

"There goes a rib," she thought to herself but was interrupted by the ring of her com. "Ahsoka?" It rang.

"Yes Master," she clicked her com and made it so that she wouldn't have to press the communicate button every time she wanted to talk. It would hear her every move.

"Obi-Wan and I have heard about the attack on the Temple. Our mission is complete, Maul is dead, and we're arriving in the atmosphere now. What's going on?"

Savage was standing again and the two of them were circling each other waiting an attack. "The main attack is just heading through the front gates. They're winning so far. The Death Watch is outnumbered." Ahsoka warily eyed her assailant the entire time she took to respond to Anakin.

"_They're_? What do you mean Ahsoka? Where are _you_?"

The Padawan didn't get time to respond because her and Savage went at it again. She only gave a second to think about how Anakin was going to kill her for taking on a Sith, before focusing completely on the fight. Ahsoka and Savage's lightsabers hit so brutally that they both fell from each other's hands. In a quick moment of thinking Ahsoka used the force to push Savage back. He had the same idea and they both went flying in opposite directions.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" her com was ringing with her master's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here," she tried to stand up but gasped in pain as she tried to put weight on her left foot. She still got up but balanced on her other side. It wasn't sprained or broken, she knew what that felt like and would recognize it.

Ahsoka looked down to see a piece of scrap metal lodged into her heel. She didn't have any time to ponder on it before she was thrown against the building wall once again.

Savage had pinned her small body to the wall and had his lightsaber only inches from her throat. But Ahsoka still had more of a fight in her and wasn't going to die then.

"So how well did I do?" She pushed her head back impossibly further into the wall, trying to retreat from the weapon that in one move could take all the life from her.

"I am stronger than you."

Ahsoka thought to herself. "Good just keep talking while I just get my lightsaber back,"

"But you were a good challenge, a lot of spirit in you. It's sad that that'll have to end now."

And…

It was fast but the young Jedi swung her lightsaber at her enemy right in time. Savage fell back pain and was crumpled over holding…

The stump of his arm, where there should've been a forearm and a hand. "Oh loose something did you?" Ahsoka teased which only made Savage angrier. Not like she was one to argue. Her rib was definitely broken and her left foot was almost entirely useless, but she wasn't done fighting yet.

"Ahsoka talk to me!" Her com rang again.

"Yeah, I'm here Master."

"What-"she heard Anakin begin.

"Give me the com Anakin," a new voice interrupted. "Ahsoka, it's Obi-Wan. Where are you?"

Ahsoka watched as Savage grasped his lightsaber in his one hand and the two of them circled each other once again. "I'm at the West Wing."

She could hear Anakin arguing with his former master over the com and smiled slightly at the thought of it. "Who are you fighting?"

"Savage Opress," he answered for himself. "Ever hear of me old man?"

"Ahsoka get out of there!" she heard Anakin urge.

"No. I can't leave the Younglings." And she turned her com off.

Savage Opress and Ahsoka Tano connected their lightsabers once again. And the longer they went on the weaker each of them got, yet they still kept fighting. Punches and kicks were still thrown like it was nothing.

And then it happened. Savage's lightsaber flew from his hand and Ahsoka took the opportunity. Her lightsaber punctured straight through his chest.

"No!" She heard from off in the distance.

Nothing changed. Savage fell to his knees and then flat on the ground. His body was limp and he was dead.

Ahsoka let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and tried to straighten herself up. But she couldn't. Why couldn't she? She looked down her body to see…oh. There was a knife lodged in her stomach. She didn't even know it was there until she saw it.

Her feet could no longer hold her weight and Ahsoka fell backwards. She began to feel the pain of the knife wound and it tore through her body ripping up every part of her that felt fine just a second ago.

"Ahsoka!" she heard, from the same voice that had yelled 'no' earlier. Her vision cleared enough to see her Anakin and Master Kenobi running towards her.

Anakin fell to his knees beside his Padawan. "Ahsoka…"

Obi-Wan sat down on the other side of her after he checked to make sure that Savage Opress was dead. He began to assess her wounds and hid his eyes from hers. She knew he was just as shocked at the predicament as Anakin was, but he hid it well.

Unlike Obi-Wan, Anakin looked purely panicked. "I'll call for-"

"Don't," Ahsoka interrupted her voice somewhat hoarse. "There's bigger problems, there's a full blown war going on up front."

Anakin let out a strangled breath and looked down to his Padawan. She could read his expression. It was lost, and he was trying to figure out what he could do to fix this. To fix her. But there was nothing.

"I'm going to take the knife out Ahsoka and afterwards I'll have to apply pressure to the wound." Obi-Wan informed her.

Ahsoka nodded and not a second later did the knife get pulled out of her and get replaced with a harsh hand pushing down on the wound. She let out a small strangled cry at the pain.

That just broke Anakin more. "Force." He cursed. "Snips, why'd you try and take him on alone?"

Oh no. If Ahsoka was going to die she was not going to let him win the last argument. "I was buying time," her voice was small. "And I won." She gave a small smile.

"I know." Anakin tried his best to give a genuine smile back but it was painful. "I'm proud of you."

Obi-Wan readjusted his hand on her wound and Ahsoka flinched.

"Wow. It only took a knife to get you to say that your proud of me." She tried to laugh but it turned into a cough and Ahsoka could see blood coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'm always proud of you Snips." He was close to tears.

"I know Sky-Guy." She started to cough again. "You need to go though. Both of you. There's a war going on up front and they need you."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to."

"No." Anakin shook his head and looked down at his Padawan. The girl he'd trusted with his life countless times. The girl he grew to confide in more than anyone else. One of his best friends. "No. I'm not leaving."

Ahsoka shed a tear as she watched her master's thought process. "Sitting here and watching me die won't do any good."

"You're not going to-"

"Yes I am." Ahsoka had accepted the truth the minute she realized she'd been stabbed, but saying it actually made it real. And it was frightening but she wasn't going to be selfish, the armies needed a General. "_Go_. Leave Anakin."

He was about to decline all over again until Obi-Wan interrupted. "She's right Anakin. Listen to your Padawan. Go. I can take her through the West Hall to the infirmary if it hasn't been blocked off."

"I can't leave…"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Yes. You have to. You have a troop to lead. They need you now."

Anakin nodded his head giving in to his two friends wishes. "Alright." He nodded again and looked down at Ahsoka. He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "You're going to be fine Snips. Alright? Trust me on that."

"I always trust you." Ahsoka's voice was weak when she spoke.

Anakin contacted Rex and told him he was on his way to their location, while Obi-Wan positioned Ahsoka's hand over the wound and told her to keep pressure there no matter how much it hurt. Ahsoka was small so she wasn't too much of a hassle for Obi-Wan to carry but she was drifting more and more out of consciousness every second.

"I'll see you soon Snips," was Anakin's way of saying goodbye.

"Hey Sky-Guy." Ahsoka murmured in a voice that was lower than a whisper. He turned back to his Padawan, eyes fully concerned. "Thank you."

"You're going to be fine," he said again reassuring himself more than his Padawan.

That was a lie.

* * *

Obi-Wan POV

Obi-Wan was worried. The longer he took to get to the infirmary, the less chance Ahsoka would have of surviving. She'd lost a lot of blood and he wasn't so sure about her condition now. She was fighting to stay conscious in his arms and was struggling with the pain and loss of blood.

It wasn't looking good.

When they got to the infirmary Obi-Wan handed Ahsoka off to one of the nurses and they rushed her to surgery. But she didn't get to the surgery doors before her heart stopped.

* * *

**A/N-That you all so much for reading, literally it means a lot to me. And I hope you all liked it as much as I do. Thanks! :) -Saraphine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's chapter two. I'll update every 2 days, that way if I miss a day it's okay, but you all will never have to go more than two days without the story. Bear with me on the plot, it'll all come together soon enough. And as you all know from the story summary Ahsoka isn't actually dead. I'm sorry if that's a spoiler and you somehow managed to miss that fact from the summary, but in hind sight this story is based around Ahsoka Tano, so there's really no way she can be dead. My characters may be a bit OOC, deal with it, and if it really bothers you, tell me about it. I'll do my best to fix it, but this is the way I see things so no promises. Disclaimer-I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Anakin POV

"No. It's not true."

"I'm sorry Anakin, but it is." Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on his former Padawan's shoulder. The two of them stared down at the covered body of Ahsoka Tano. She died of major blood loss and her broken rib had punctured into her lung, eventually causing her to stop breathing.

The battle at the Jedi Temple had only ended an hour before. None of the Death Watch were taken captive and there here were no survivors on the enemy side. Now everything was just starting to be put back in order, after the victorious win.

Except Ahsoka.

She was dead and Anakin wasn't taking it well. Actually, he was a complete mess and only half showing it. It was taking everything he had not to cry because one of his best friends was dead and he couldn't save her.

Ahsoka was gone. The little snippy girl that couldn't follow an order for her life unless she saw it fit. She would never call him Sky-Guy again or give him one of those half smiles. She would never save his life again or be there to talk him out of doing something stupid on a mission. Anakin would never again hear her laugh or see that look in her eyes when she's determined to do something.

He turned away from his Padawan's covered corpse and willed himself not to cry. Instead he let out a strangled breath and felt Obi-Wan tighten his friendly grip on Anakin's shoulder.

Suddenly a new crowd walked into the infirmary. And by crowd, that means Master Windu and Master Yoda. Master Windu stood on the opposite side of the examining table as Anakin and Obi-Wan, while Master Yoda climbed up for there to be less of a height difference.

It was silent for a moment out of pure respect until Master Yoda broke it. "Suffered today, a great loss, we have."

"Ahsoka died a hero, and she will be remembered as one," Master Windu chimed in.

Anakin turned further away from the company. He couldn't bear to hear her name and the word "died" in the same sentence.

"Troubled you are, Skywalker-"

The infirmary door slammed open hitting the wall behind it with full force. It took a moment for Anakin's eyes to adjust enough to see…Master Plo Koon.

He marched up to the table and took a good look at the cloth covering Ahsoka's body. Slowly he grabbed the top of it and pulled it down. He only got halfway down her face before he rushed it back over her head and looked away. "The infirmary contacted me."

Anakin could've sworn he saw Master Windu's face fall a bit. "Plo…"

"Have you taken her lightsabers?" Master Plo Koon interrupted.

"Left intact, her body was." Master Yoda had the same concern in his voice that Master Windu's had.

Anakin knew that Master Plo was the one who brought Ahsoka to the Jedi Temple in the first place and that the two of them had had a sort of bond, but his reaction was still uncalled for. He looked gravely upset, and Anakin had never seen the Jedi Master this way before. To him, wasn't this…just another casualty of war?

Master Plo looked like he was going to say something else but was interrupted when even more people walked into the infirmary.

"Oh and speaking of Ahsoka, remind me, she has to come in again soon for another Ecto shot, we wouldn't want-"She stopped her sentence with a gasp that was more of a scream than anything. It echoed off the walls and caught everyone's attention.

She rushed over to the table and pushed beside Anakin. The young nurse pulled the sheet off of Ahsoka's body and confirmed what she was already suspected. The room of Jedi watched as the petite brown haired human nurse sobbed at Ahsoka's dead corpse.

The other woman she walked in with earlier made her way to the fellow nurse's side and put a hand over her shoulder. "Jardie, I just got the com a few minutes ago."

Anakin looked to his right to see that both of the women were now crying over his Padawan's death. And even though he didn't know who they were (which struck him as more than just strange), he was glad that someone could openly cry over her death. He only wished he could.

The taller Twi'lek woman tried to wipe her tears away. She straightened up and turned to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry for the interruption. I'm Rohdyn, and this is Jardie…"She let out another sob. "We knew your Padawan quite well Master Skywalker."

"How did you know Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan chimed in from behind Anakin.

Jardie was able to stop her wails momentarily to answer his question. "We were…" she wiped her tears and straightened up. "We were her personal administrative nurses." She took the sheet and covered up Ahsoka's body again. Anakin would never get used to saying that. _Her body._

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Administrative nurses? For what reason?"

Rohdyn turned to Jardie. "I told you she didn't tell them."

"I knew she wouldn't. It would've changed the way they looked at her." Jardie responded wiping the tears from her face.

Anakin's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it? What are you talking about?"

They both turned to look at the Jedi Knight, but didn't respond at first. Jardie and Rohdyn looked back at Ahsoka and lifted the cloth from the lower half of her body. They began to take the lightsabers off her belt. Jardie handed the one she took off to Rohdyn and went down the table to fondle with Ahsoka's boots.

Rohdyn carefully twisted Ahsoka's lightsabers in her hands as Anakin watched closely, wondering what she was doing. She must've found the right spot because she muttered 'aha,' and the bottom of the weapon opened up.

The nurse shook it over her palm and out fell…an inhaler? The same with the other one, they both held inhalers inside. "Why?" Anakin meant to think but accidentally said it aloud.

Jardie was the first to answer, "Your Padawan had a very rare condition called Ectohazmith, where the air that isn't from her home planet is unbreathable." She was still meddling with Ahsoka's shoes only now from of the side of them she pulled out 3 needles… they looked like vaccines actually.

She turned fully to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "We managed Ahsoka's situation well. She took an injection of what we call Neyba every week. It adjusts the lungs to foreign air. Her inhalers contained the same thing, but she could use them whenever she had difficulty breathing."

"And every two months or so she would come in to the infirmary for the day and we'd do an Ectohazmith treatment." Rohdyn chimed in.

"How…" Anakin couldn't even ponder how he didn't know about Ahsoka's condition and from the look of it, neither could his former master. Obi-Wan was staring wide eyed at the nurses that had just shared the news.

But then Anakin remembered all the missions longer than 2 months that she wasn't allowed to go on. She would always have some quiz or test or meeting pop up coinciding with the dates. Was the real reason that she couldn't go because of this disease?

"Master Yoda and I found it best to keep from you Skywalker. It wasn't an immediate danger to her health and… well she gave a pretty compelling argument too."

Anakin turned his gaze to Master Windu and didn't notice at all that Captain Rex had walked in to the infirmary as well. "Best to keep from me? She had a disease that dealt with her ability to breathe, what if something had happened?"

He turned to Plo Koon. "Did you know about this."

The Jedi Master still seemed out of it but was able to nod his head. "I did."

He was starting to rage up at the thought of him not actually knowing something about his Padawan. What if something actually had happened where she needed her inhaler and he didn't know what to do? What if she her health had taken a turn for the worse on a mission?

"Captain Rex was aware of her situation and always had a spare inhaler and injection on him if needed."

Anakin turned to Rex, who was still obviously shocked at the sight of Ahsoka dead. He shook his head and pulled an inhaler and injection out of his front pocket. He handed it to Jardie. "Sorry General, I was aware of her situation from the moment you took her on as a Padawan learner. It was purely for safety reasons."

"Of course," muttered Anakin. He was back to thinking about Ahsoka. And how she was dead. His mind wavered and he didn't say anything else as he left the room.

He could vaguely hear Obi-Wan calling his name as he walked down the halls, but he didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all so very much for reading. If you would like to, you may leave a review (I would greatly appreciate it). Tell me what you liked. Tell me what you didn't like. Tell me what you think should happen (even though I already have that planned out). Anything you want to say, I'll read it. Even if you just want to talk about how you thought it was a good idea to bring your pet turtle to a movie theater and he escaped and started biting the people in front of you's feet. That'd actually be a really interesting story to read. Until next time. -Saraphine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers, here is your update. Although I doubt that anyone is reading this I would like to say thank you for everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. All of your reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. And every time someone follows or favorites I just start to fangirl. But I doubt anyone is reading this. Does anyone actually read there before the chapter things? I know I don't. Well if you are then congratulations, you get to read an extra paragraph of me going on about some random things that pop into my head. **

**Anyway, you should all know that I will defy some sure things that were in the show. It's not AU, it's just...me tweaking the story line a bit to move more around how I think it should go. Bear with me. Things get really exciting in the next chapter, this one is mostly fluffy Anakin and Padme. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Padme POV

"Master Kenobi!"

Padme gave a quick sprint to catch up with the Jedi Master. She was suddenly realizing how long of halls of the Senate Building really were.

"Obi-Wan!" She called again and this time he stopped and turned around.

"Senator Amidala, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you at first." Obi-Wan smiled and greeted the Senator with a polite nod.

"Oh it's fine, I needed a bit of a workout anyway. Sitting in meetings all day doesn't quite do that for me." She gave a small laugh. "And I've told you before Obi-Wan, call me Padme, it's silly for it to still be formal between us even when we're not in front of The Council."

"Your right Padme, it is." He smiled that comforting smile of his. "So you obviously tracked me down for a reason. May I ask what that may be?"

Padme grinned at the Jedi and let out a breath of air. "It's just…I haven't seen Anakin in a while and I was just wondering…I'm pretty sure he isn't on a mission and-" She struggled to get out her real point past there.

"He isn't." Obi-Wan's face fell. "On a mission I mean. He's here on Coruscant, but… have you not heard?"

"Heard what?" Padme wondered if something was wrong. "About the attack on the Jedi Temple? Yes I heard about that, but I heard it was a fairly simple battle. Some Clones died, but not that many…why? Is there more to it?"

Obi-Wan's face fell impossibly more than it had before. Now he just looked purely sad. "Come. Sit down with me Padme."

She followed Master Kenobi into the nearest senate room and they both sat down at the round table. Not a second went by that Padme didn't wonder what this could be about. Was something wrong with Anakin? No, she would've known if there was, but still what could have happened to make Anakin disappear and Obi-Wan act like this?

"Obi-Wan, what's happened?"

"It wasn't just the Death Watch that invaded the Temple. Savage Opress was there as well."

Padme covered her mouth to try to muffle the small gasp that escaped her. "Is Anakin-"

"He's fine Padme. But Ahsoka is dead."

The shock and sadness didn't flow into her automatically. First it was just her mind processing the words. Ahsoka is dead. The next thing that came to Padme was an image of the now dead Padawan. She remembered Ahsoka's smile and her courage even in the worst of situations. More memories of Ahsoka flowed into the senator's mind as she recalled all her times with the young girl. The girl who was now dead.

She didn't even know when she started crying.

"She killed Savage Opress but was injured badly in the fight… She didn't survive." Obi-Wan still seemed saddened talking about the events out loud. Padme knew he must've cared a great deal about Ahsoka's death. And what it must've done to Anakin.

"Oh, Anakin…" she realized why she hadn't seen him in so long. She knew how he must be taking his Padawan's death.

"I haven't seen him lately, but I figure he's probably not doing well. He lost his Padawan after all." The Jedi Master let out a long sigh and leaned back. "I'm not sure where he is, but I'd imagine if he'd go anywhere it may be the West Wing. That's where it happened."

Padme still had tears streaking her face and she knew her eyes were getting puffy. She stood up quickly ready to head off and find Anakin. "Obi-Wan I have to go."

"I understand." He nodded solemnly. "He won't let me help him Padme. And he needs someone with him right now.

The senator nodded and rushed out of the room heading to the West Wing.

* * *

"Captain Rex!" Padme stopped the captain in his tracks.

"Senator Amidala," he greeted with a bit of a quizzical look on his face.

"Have you seen Master Skywalker recently, I'm looking for him." Anakin wasn't at the West Wing and Padme really had no idea where else to look for him at. He could be anywhere so she decided to ask Rex. Maybe he'd seen her husband.

Rex pulled through for her. "I saw the General about an hour ago head to the hangar. He may be doing some work on his fighter."

Padme was already off running to the hangar. She threw Rex a 'thank you' over her shoulder as she dashed away in the opposite direction.

* * *

She was out of breath as she entered the hangar, but she saw Anakin. He was working under his X-Wing fighter and Padme could see his legs popping out from underneath the ship. Carefully she walked up to the ship and gazed down at her husband. Well, she could only see his feet.

The senator couldn't think of anything to say at first so she just stood there until Anakin eventually pulled out from under the ship on his own.

He looked up at Padme a bit shocked, but didn't show too much emotion. Padme could tell that he was heartbroken just from a single look at his face. She sighed to herself feeling awful about how he must be holding up.

"Ahsoka's dead." It sounded like he'd never get used to saying the words aloud.

Padme's voice came out just above a whisper. "I know. Obi-Wan told me earlier and I came looking for you."

"Isn't this where you ask me if I'm okay?"

"I know you're not okay."

Anakin sighed and looked up to his wife. His face was full of obvious pain and suffering. Padme's heart fell just looking at the sight. Obi-Wan was right, Anakin needed her right now.

Anakin wiped his oily hands off on his clothes and stood up. He struggled for a minute looking for something to say until words just started to flow out of his mouth. "I keep thinking that she's still here. Earlier I said 'Ahsoka hand me the screwdriver,' and didn't even remember that she was…not until she didn't answer me. Then I sat up and thought 'that's right, she's gone, and I'm never going to see her again.'" He let out a shaky breath. "It hurts Padme."

"I know it does Ani. I knew Ahsoka too. I'm not going to pretend to know her like you did, but she was my friend too, and I'm so sorry." The tears were starting up again. Padme didn't want to start crying in front of Anakin, but he took it as a sign for him to cry as well. His eyes started to well up and eventually they couldn't stop the tears from dripping down his face.

"I'm sorry too." Padme was probably the only person he'd cried in front of since Ahsoka's death. It would've been viewed as disgrace to the Jedi. "I couldn't save her."

Padme's eyes snapped open and her tone turned from comforting to stern. "No Anakin. It's not your fault she's dead. You can try and blame yourself but it is not your fault and Ahsoka wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"I know she wouldn't." He sounded dazed as he spoke. "She was such a stubborn little thing, couldn't follow an order for her life." Literally. He told her to get out of there, not to fight Savage Opress. She could've left and lived to fight another day. But no, she did the honorable heroic thing and saved the younglings. And Anakin couldn't even be mad at her for that. All he could be was proud.

"Ani, come on. Let's go back to my house, I'm not leaving you alone to go through this. If you want we can get out the wine and talk about our favorite memories of her."

And Anakin couldn't turn down that offer.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who stuck with this story even after 1 chapter. I know its hard to stick with sometimes, but I really appreciate it. I'll update in two days, like I plan to always do. Thanks. -Saraphine**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love it when you all review. It makes my heart skip a beat. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka woke up to a blinding white light. And as far as she could tell…she wasn't dead. That was good news.

She was lying on her side on the cold ground. The Padawan looked around to see nothing but white. The room she was in appeared to have metal walls and a concrete ground beneath her. It reminded her of something you'd see at an asylum or a mental hospital. There were two bright lights in the ceiling that appeared to be covered by-was that bulletproof glass?

Ahsoka slowly stood up, still scanning the room around her in case there was any change. When she started to put a majority of her weight on her legs Ahsoka gasped in pain. She immediately fell back down on the ground. Her hands went to her shirt and lifted it up to see a bandage covering a large part of her abdomen.

She remembered being stabbed, but that wasn't the only place the pain came from. Her legs were weak and hard to support weight on. Also Ahsoka had just woken up and she was still tired. She was never this exhausted. This was unbearable.

Only then did it hit her. She was drugged. She had all the signs of it. The only question left was why?

Or the more obvious question. Where was she?

Then Ahsoka saw something. It was a vague outline of door in the wall, except she didn't see a handle. There wasn't one. But it was enough for her to go on.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and pushed herself up onto her feet. She wasn't up for a second until her legs tried to give out again. She willed them not too and fell against the wall. Her arms were weak but Ahsoka tried to ignore it and clumsily made her way over to the door outline.

Her hands traced it looking for a handle or something that would open it. There were no dents or crevices to let her think the door could be opened from the inside. She looked around the room again for something. Anything.

But there was nothing.

The girl groaned in frustration and tried to use the force and push the door open. Nothing. She tried to pull. Nothing. But the feeling was less than nothing. It should feel like she's using the force and it's just not working. It should feel like she's trying.

But at that moment it was as if…she couldn't use the force. But why wouldn't she be able to? She was a Jedi. The force was part of her, and yet right then…it wasn't.

Ahsoka fell back on the ground. Her mind was lost in thought but after a while she tried to focus and meditate. After a few minutes of calming her mind, she was lost in the silence.

"Ah look at the little youngling, trying to meditate to get in touch with the force again."

Ahsoka's eyes popped open to reveal the face she knew went with the voice.

"General Grievous."

"It appears our little concoction has worked quite well. You're senses are lowered and you can barely even stand on two feet." The Separatist General smirked at Ahsoka. She returned his gesture with a scowl.

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh that's just the beginning little one. Wait a while, and then it'll get really fun."

"Go to hell," Ahsoka spat.

"After you my dear." General Grievous reached down and grabbed Ahsoka's arm. He yanked her small body up from the sitting position she was in. Ahsoka was yelling but that didn't stop the Separatist from pricking something in her arm.

"What was that?" She raised her voice. "What was that!"

"A mixture of a few things, none of which are any good. I'll be back later little one." He dropped Ahsoka's arm and threw her at the wall so that when the door opened (how it did she had no idea), she had no chance to escape. She was too weak. When the solid door closed behind him, Ahsoka crawled to it, hammering on what was now just a wall and a lost hope.

Eventually whatever Grievous gave her began to kick in and her legs were weaker than they were before. All of her body was weak, and if she didn't think that the General needed her alive, she thought her heart may go out and she would die. Again…

* * *

Ahsoka didn't remember falling asleep. Then again she probably _wouldn't_ remember after being drugged up by a Separatist General. She did remember waking up though. Because she wasn't in the same room she lost consciousness in.

She woke up strapped to a lab chair with 5 different tubes stuck in her arm. She started to panic and was only able to calm herself enough to hear a slight chuckling from across the room.

General Grievous looked smugly at the Padawan learner and walked over to her side. Ahsoka could then see behind him a human man, around middle aged, with short blonde hair and a lab coat on. She couldn't read his facial expression.

"I'm going to leave you with Fowar here for a while and we'll see happens."

He was about to walk out the door but Ahsoka stopped him. "Wait!" he turned back around. "What are you going to do to me? Why aren't I dead?" She spoke in a panic and wanted answers.

"Hmm, 'why aren't you dead,' can go two different ways. 'Why aren't you dead,' as in 'why haven't I killed you,' or 'why aren't you dead,' as in, 'you were stabbed in the abdomen and stopped breathing.'"

Ahsoka didn't get a chance to speak.

"Well as to both, I'll say that I have people inside the Republic, and I had them make sure you seemed deader than you actually were. And as to why I haven't killed you…I need you. I need information and you have it."

Somehow Ahsoka knew he was telling the truth, and part of her knew he was telling her the truth because he thought she would never make it out of this prison alive. Well the joke was on him, because she _would_ escape.

"I've been trained in torture; I'm strong enough not to give in. And you aren't getting anything Grievous."

The smirk reappeared on the General's face. "Oh I'm not going to torture you the way you think little one. I don't plan on bleeding you out and chopping off fingers." Ahsoka was able to breathe a little bit better after hearing that even though it probably wasn't true. "I have something else in mind. And speaking of it, I believe it should be well enough into your blood stream by now."

And he left.

Ahsoka started to worry. What was going to happen to her? What was in these needles in her arm? What was injected into her?

'Stay calm,' she told herself. 'I'll find a way out of this.'

She was still trying to appease her nerves when Fowar walked up beside her and started adjusting her dosages. Ahsoka was able to get a good look at the room she was in now that General Grievous was gone.

There was a table full of surgical instruments next to her and a closet full of more across the room. Not to mention the fridge filled with different…vaccines? Poisons? Diseases? Ahsoka's stomach churned at the thoughts.

This room was a bit dimmer than the one earlier. The walls were gray and the lights were normal, except above the surgical chair. The lights shone down on whoever was sitting in it. And at the moment, that was Ahsoka.

"I'm aware of your condition, so you needn't worry about that Ms. Tano." He seemed distracted arranging his tools on the table next to her. This man looked pure evil. He didn't see anything wrong with torturing a young girl to get information and then just killing her in the end.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ahsoka's stern face matched her voice.

"I believe you do," he looked to her. "Ectohazmith right? It's quite rare. You're the first person I've ever met who has it. Don't fret though." He pointed to one of the needles stuck in Ahsoka's arm. "This one has your normal dosage of Neyba mixed with the normal treatment."

So he knew about her disease. Great. "What's in the others?"

"My apologies. I can't tell you that." His voice had some form of sympathy in it but Ahsoka guessed it was just a play. "I will tell you though that soon, you will be singing like a canary, telling us everything we want to hear."

"Over my dead body."

"No. You see, that's what comes afterwards." And then he sedated her.

* * *

Ahsoka had no idea how long she was out, but when she woke up she felt like crap. Her muscles hurt. Her head was pounding. And for some reason, it was hard to breathe. Not the normal 'hard to breathe,' that she gets from Ectohazmith, no it was as if air and her lungs were compatible, and every breath was a struggle to take in.

She wasn't going to give in though. She'd rather die than give the Separatists information. And something told her she might. But there was one thing Ahsoka Tano knew for sure. General Grievous thought he could get information out of her, and as long as he thought that, she would stay alive. But if she gave in and if she told them what they wanted to know, she would be dead the moment she was no longer useful.

The ground was cold and hard. Ahsoka shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. The lights were still as bright and blazing as ever. Something told the young Padawan she would just have to get used to it. This cell was her new home until she could break out.

Ahsoka wanted to tell herself that someone would come looking for her. She wanted to believe that someone would find and save her. She wanted to believe that that person would be Anakin. But he thought she was dead. He wasn't coming.

And Ahsoka was just going to have to get herself out of this.

* * *

**A/N-A few things. I'm going to give General Grievous facial expressions because that makes him a better character for me to write. It's better to say he can scowl than to say nothing because he has a metal face. So go along with it. Understand my reasoning.**

**From here on is where I wish there was a T+ rating, because spoiler- Ahsoka is going to be tortured. And it's not pretty. I'm not rating it M because there's no sexual scenes or anything, but it gets pretty close to M with the torture, so beware, just be ready for that. **

**Bear with me and what I do to Ahsoka. I'm going to change some things about her and about her past that were proved in TCW. So just kind of go with the flow readers.**

**I literally can't say thank you enough to everyone who reads this. I love every review I get, it makes me fangirl and my heart skip a beat. So thank you all for reading so much. I love you all. I feel like I'm writing an Oscars speech. I'll update in two days. -Saraphine**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all look forward to updates as much as I look forward to updating. This is pretty much all I live for. Well this, Doctor Who on Saturdays and Project Runway. Disclaimer-I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Ahsoka POV

"She's stronger than we anticipated General."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we can't still break her."

Ahsoka was back in the…was it a torture room? It didn't really look like a torture room. It looked like a lab more than anything. Anyway, she was back there eavesdropping on General Grievous and Fowar while they still thought she was unconscious.

She heard Grievous speak up again. "We know you're awake, so you might as well stop trying to act as if you aren't."

'There goes that,' Ahsoka thought and she opened her eyes. It hurt, because of the drugs and whatever else they were pumping into her, but she straightened up in the seat. It was also kind of hard considering her arms and legs were strapped down.

"So…stronger than you anticipated eh?" Ahsoka smirked at her captors.

The Separatist threw an evil smile at back at her. "Don't worry little one. I still have a few tricks left to show you."

Ahsoka cringed as the words came out in his cold mechanical voice. And she cringed even more so when he leaned down so close to her face that Ahsoka could see right into his eyes. Her breath fogged the metal where his cheeks were supposed to be. And his breath still came out in hot clumps, making Ahsoka flinch back at the feeling.

He lowered his voice and whispered right into her ear. "You're going to tell me what I want to know, Ahsoka."

And he left, leaving Ahsoka wide eyed, frightened, and still strapped to the chair. She turned to Fowar and he had an evil look in his eyes.

"Now we're just going to up your dosages Ms. Tano. And you'll start feeling the effects very soon."

* * *

Ahsoka woke up in the white room again. Only this time she was screaming.

Her body was on fire. Literally. She knows what being on fire feels like due to an incident one mission. Let's just say it was Anakin's fault and leave it at that.

Her body felt like it was roasting above an open flame. She could feel the flesh being burnt off her arms and the blood boiling from the heat. Ahsoka screamed and screamed, yelling for it to stop, and calling for help.

She didn't have much time to think while she was in agonizing pain, but she was sure that this was just a play from General Grievous. The fire wasn't real. She was just hallucinating. So the young girl looked down to convince herself that the fire was just a figment of her imagination.

But it wasn't.

It was as if she were a piece of firewood. The flames danced across her skin right before her eyes. It was real. Ahsoka was on fire. She was _actually_ on fire.

This made her scream harder. She was pretty sure she was sobbing too but knew that all the water in her body must be gone due to the immense heat. Her body rolled on the ground trying to extinguish the inferno, but it didn't work.

She could see the skin burning off her body, and if she weren't too busy freaking out she would've hurled. At this point Ahsoka wasn't thinking. She stood up, as much as her legs could hold her, and rapidly began to pat down her body in an attempt to set the fire out.

And it was official. She was crying, from both the sight of her body being torn apart before her eyes, and the pain. Ahsoka felt like she was being stabbed thousands of times all across her body. She looked up, unable to watch her own death, while tears still ran from her eyes.

When she looked down again, the fire was gone.

Her clothes weren't charred, and her skin wasn't falling off. She wasn't burned and there was no evidence of a fire ever being there.

It was just Ahsoka in the cold white room. Except the tears still fell down her face.

There were a few various ways that General Grievous got Ahsoka out of the white room and into the lab. Some days he would have droids storm her room and administer a sedative, while she was too weak to use the force and could barely fight them off (Usually adrenaline would take over and she could take down one or two though). Some days her room would be filled with chloroform and she would pass out due to its affects, but after (what Ahsoka would guess to be) about a month or two of captivity, the General would come into her room alone and administer a sedative. He didn't bring any droids with him because he knew that the young Padawan could barely even stand up on her own anymore. It was one on one, and she still couldn't even give a good fight.

It made Ahsoka feel weak.

She was given a single meal a day that usually consisted of some form of entre gone entirely wrong and a piece of bread. Ahsoka knew that they drugged the food, but she would die if she didn't eat, and she was still planning a way out. Until then she would have to eat the drugged awful food.

Hallucinations came to her often. The most common was of being on fire but sometimes she would wake up to see her hands gone or her body stabbed in multiple places bleeding out. One time she woke up and her insides were cut open and sprawled across the floor in front of her. It always felt real. It felt like her body _was_ torn to shreds and her lungs _were_ giving out. She wanted it to stop, but not enough to give General Grievous information.

After each episode he would come in and say that the only way to make it stop was to tell him what he wanted to hear. And every time she would tell him to go to hell.

Then the General decided to switch things up.

* * *

The next time Ahsoka was in the lab, she saw a new blue liquid being pumped into her arm. She wanted to ask what it was, but knew she wouldn't get a straight answer. So she kept her mouth shut and waited until the effects started working.

* * *

The same bright light that'd woken Ahsoka up for the last-how long had it been? Anyway, it greeted her as it always did, by blinding her.

She looked around to see if General Grievous was in the room again, but there was no one there. So why did she wake up?

Ahsoka was so weak that she barely had any waking time during the day. Every day they would pump more drugs into her and she would pass out. She half expected this to be another hallucination attack, but she looked down at herself to see that her body was intact. Well, besides the thinness from lack of food. She bet her face screamed 'horror movie' in its awful state.

The young girl shakily stood up, balancing herself on the wall and willing her legs to hold her weight. She let out a rusty cough and pushed herself off the wall.

She knew this room like the back of her hand. Enough to know that it was fool proof. The only way in and out was through that door. And past that? Probably hundreds of droids waiting for her if she did break out. There must be something-

What was that noise?

That faint buzzing noise she heard in her ears. Was she imagining it? Or could it be-"Ahsoka."

Ahsoka's head got thrown in the direction that she'd heard the voice. The oh so familiar voice.

Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw-who _she_ saw. "Master?"

"You look awful Snips." It was Anakin. But it couldn't be…he couldn't be there.

"You're not real."

"I may be real." Anakin took a seat on the ground. He smoothed out his clothes and took a meditating position just like he used to do. He looked exactly like he used to. His hair was still the same ruffled brown that it always was. His eyes were the same color they'd always been but something was still off. "Then again, I may not be. That's up for you to decide my young Padawan."

"You're not Anakin. You're just my mind playing tricks on me and I'm not going to fall for it." Ahsoka fell to the ground and sat there sitting across from Anaki-not Anakin. He wasn't the real Anakin.

"Not going to fall for it? Well we'll just have to work on that."

* * *

**A/N-Did you like it? Did you not like it? Well I'm not sure what I can do if you didn't like it because I like it and I'm not changing it. But if you didn't like something about it, or would like to talk to me about how bad my grammar skills are, leave a review. I will read it and if I'm not to socially awkward I might even answer it too. **

**Remember how I said last chapter that I'm going to write General Grievous with facial expressions because it makes for better characters and why the heck not I want too. Just keep that in mind for these next few chapters because that still applies. **

**But seriously though if you have any questions or anything, I like answering them. I also like getting corrected on things as long as your not a total ass about it. I make mistakes, a lot of them at that. And I want to correct them, so if I did something wrong just tell me. **

**Thank you all so very much for reading. I love that people actually like this story and don't think to themselves 'what the hell is wrong with this person this entire thing is stupid and makes no sense.' Anyway, enjoy, I'll update in two days as usual. -Saraphine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ahsoka POV

Don't think Ahsoka hasn't tried to escape before. Sometimes she'd still be awake after they administered the sedative and she'd take off running from the droids that were escorting her. The farthest she got was three hallways before she was stunned. And even that was impressive. She was so weak that she didn't expect to make it a down a single hallway.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up to the noise of the door opening and closing in her little prison cell. The first sight she got when she woke up was of General Grievous leaning against the door staring down at her.

The adrenaline started to pump through her body waking her up and making her angry. It gave her a bit more strength to sit up straight and look the Separatist in the eye.

"What did you do to me?" She hissed and all of her anger came out in that one sentence.

"I assume it worked then." He grinned to himself. "That's good."

"What worked?" She raised her voice. "What did you do to me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say little one, but I will tell you, it's going to get much more interesting from here."

The door opened behind him and the General got ready to depart from the room. Ahsoka could see the hallway from the slight glimpse she got out the door and she took a chance.

The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins as she took off past General Grievous running down the hallway. Every part of her body was screaming in agonizing pain for her to stop but she didn't. Ahsoka kept running down one hallway then the next, taking down a few droids from time to time.

She was going to make it out.

There were less droids than she thought there would be here. Why weren't there more of them? And why wasn't anyone chasing her?

Ahsoka turned one hallway to see a door at the end that looked promising. She ran harder then she had before and sprinted to the door with all the strength she had left.

She was stopped halfway when she bumped into something. No. Someone. "Snips, stop."

She looked up to see Anakin standing right in front of her. "Master? What're you-how're you here?"

"I came to find you Ahsoka." He grabbed her shoulders and looked up at her Master. He looked like he always did, but something was-

That's right, she was running. "We have to go." She tried to grab Anakin's sleeve and pull him with her, but he stayed put.

"Master, General Grievous is coming; we have to get out of here." She tugged on his arm again, but he still didn't move.

She was shot with a stun gun. Once. Twice. Three times.

Ahsoka fell to the ground and looked up at her Master who was…smiling? Her eyebrows furrowed at him before he disappeared. She blinked a few times, but he still wasn't there. He had vanished into thin air as if he…

As if he was never there.

Anakin was never there. He was an illusion. Ahsoka hallucinated him. It wasn't real.

'I could've escaped,' she realized. 'And I blew it.'

In her last moment before she lost consciousness, General Grievous appeared above her. "It was a good try little one. Good to know our procedures are working. We're able to step it up now."

And step it up they did.

* * *

Ahsoka will always remember every horrible moment she spent in that prison. But the thing she will remember most of all, was the very next day.

She woke up tired and wanting to go back to sleep but she willed herself to get up examine her room, for the thousandth time. It looked the same. White walls. Bright light. A door that she would never aid in her escape. And that buzzing noise. It never went away. It was just constantly there ruining the silence and Ahsoka had no idea where it came from. She went to all corners of the room, but it followed her wherever she went.

"There's no way out." She heard from beside her. Ahsoka turned already knowing who it was.

Anakin was standing in the corner across from her with his arms crossed. Ahsoka ignored him hoping he would go away.

"I'm not leaving, if that's what you're trying to get me to do." Ahsoka still didn't talk to him. Yet, she couldn't help but listen. "I'm keeping you company Snips. You'd go crazy without me."

'General Grievous is using you to make me crazy,' she wanted to say.

Ahsoka had realized the difference between Real Anakin and Fake Anakin by now. Fake Anakin didn't show any emotion, he could change the tone of his voice, but he couldn't display any real emotion. He also was just a play from the Separatist to make Ahsoka go insane.

She wasn't quite sure what goal Fake Anakin was going for. He was supposed to compromise her sanity, but how? So far he was just annoying. Also, Ahsoka knew he wasn't real so it didn't make much of a difference.

"Do you hear them coming?" Fake Anakin was closer to her now. "I know you hear them too. They're going to take you to the lab. They're going to break you."

It took everything Ahsoka had not to give in to talking. She was just about to lose her temper when General Grievous opened the door.

He strode in and grabbed Ahsoka's arm. She was half dragged out of the room and down the hallway. But he didn't sedate her. That was new.

Two hallways down and the first door on the left was the lab. General Grievous threw Ahsoka inside and onto the chair. She tried to struggle, but was too tired and weak to get far. Fowar came in through the other door next to the fridge and strapped her down.

Today there were two tables out. One of them was full of medicinal instruments as usual. But the other was set out right beside Ahsoka. It had needles full of who knows what and a collection of knives. One thing she did recognize inside a few of the needles was the blue liquid.

Ahsoka took some deep breaths and readied herself for whatever was to come. She silently promised herself that she wouldn't give in. The torture would not break her.

It couldn't be that long before the Jedi discovered this place right? Surely this prison couldn't be hidden that well. Someone would stumble upon it sooner or later. Ahsoka just prayed that it was sooner.

"We didn't sedate you because we couldn't wait for you to wake up again," Fowar explained. He tried to intimidate the young girl by sharpening one of the knives while he spoke.

General Grievous turned and walked up to her. His face was cold as he spoke.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Interrogation was rough.

It went in a pattern. General Grievous would ask Ahsoka if she was ready to talk and when he said no, he would inject her with one of the needles lying beside her. Then the process started over again.

Ahsoka was able to figure out a few things in this session. The blue liquid made her hallucinate and see Anakin. The green and red made her hallucinate things about herself, like the fire. They would make her see her arms torn to shreds and her body bleeding out. The yellow and clear injections were just painful. They made her body feel like it was doused in acid. It felt like every bone in her body was broken and she had to deal with the pain. It felt like she was on fire and her skin was boiling off.

And the worst part was that it wasn't real. This wasn't actually happening to her. Ahsoka tried to keep telling herself, 'this isn't real, you're just imagining it.' But the pain took that away. How could the feeling of being torn to shreds not be real? It felt real. After a while longer, she was completely convinced that it was real

"Are you ready to talk?" General Grievous growled again, for about the hundredth time.

"No." Ahsoka said strongly as she watched Anakin shake his head disapprovingly at her from the corner. She was also watching Fowar slice a blade along her legs. Each swipe ripped open a new wound, gushing with blood and sending shots of pain through her body.

She wanted it to stop. She really did. And she didn't know where the courage came from each time to say no when he asked if she was ready to talk. Maybe it was the thought of betraying the people closest to her. Or it could've been the thought that after she told him everything, he would just kill her.

"No?" The Separatist's voice had a questioning tone in it. "Your tears aren't saying the same thing. Why don't you look little one?"

He opened one of the drawers of the table and pulled out a mirror. His face was dour as he held it up to Ahsoka's face. And what she saw nearly scared her to death.

Her eyes were gone, leaving just the empty sockets. Her tears were nothing but blood dripping down her face. General Grievous untied one of her hands so that she could reach up and wipe her cheek. She fully expected her tears to be clear and this just a mirage. But they weren't. Her hand was smeared with blood that should be watery tears. She cried harder at the ordeal, and she could see the blood falling from her eye sockets in the mirror.

She was terrified of what she saw, and what she was becoming. The pain was insistent as it stung through her body. She couldn't help but realize how alone she was.

At that moment, she just wanted to die.

* * *

**A/N- I think I'm going to read Game of Thrones next or The Goldfinch. I can't decide yet. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd like you all to know now that this story is going to get kind of crazy in a while. I had the idea for this a long time ago when I first watched SWTCW and just built on it over the years. Thank you all for sticking with me. I am very sorry for any spelling/grammar issues. Mostly grammar, I wish I was better at grammar. -Saraphine**


	7. Chapter 7

**You all are going to kill me when you see how short this chapter is. It's just a little view on how Anakin is - I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Anakin POV

It took a while for Anakin to start getting over the death of Ahsoka Tano. For the first 2 months he didn't do much. The Order didn't risk sending him on missions in the state he was in. Most days he was holed up in his room. The room Ahsoka and he used to share. All the while, life moved on around him.

He spent a lot of time with Padme, but even she couldn't fill the void his Padawan had left. Obi-Wan tried to be there for him, but he didn't understand what Anakin was going through. No one did. The only person who remotely understood him was Master Plo Koon (more on that later).

After two months of grieving he was sent back into the field. Anakin thought that maybe if he was back in the action it would help him get over Ahsoka. Everyone he knew had already told him 'she wouldn't want you to be like this.' He got that advice about three times a day.

He knew that Ahsoka wouldn't want him to stay stuck in her death, but that didn't change the way it was. Even when he was back in the field there were still the moments where he would expect to hear her tell him how stupid an idea was. Sometimes he even turned to his side asking her a question, when she was no longer there to answer it.

Rex noticed whenever this happened but didn't say anything out of respect for the General. Anakin's entire squad was uneasy about the idea of Ahsoka no longer running around on missions. She was so fiery, and bold. She brought inspiration to the squadron.

Sometimes he would wake up and forget that she was dead. He would pass it off as a nightmare. She couldn't be dead. He only remembered when he saw that her cot was no longer in their shared quarters.

She was really gone.

Anakin surrounded himself in the war. His mind filled with mission plans, names, battles, attacks. That way, maybe all of those things could lessen the pain from the loss of his Padawan. But they didn't. They only buried his emotions deeper.

Every day he still mourned for the loss of his Padawan. He mourned for the loss of the strong, proud, and brave Jedi Knight that Ahsoka never got become.

* * *

**I am really sorry that this chapter is short. This is a one time thing, I swear. I just wanted to give an insight to Anakin since we haven't seen him in a while. Actually the chapters get longer after this, so that's good news for you guys. I'm sorry it's short. It'll never happen again. Thanks for reading. Complain about the length if you want. I'll put up with it. -Saraphine**


	8. Chapter 8

**We are coming close to the end of Ahsoka's torture my readers. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

General Grievous POV

Ahsoka Tano would tell General Grievous what he wanted to know. He didn't care how long it took; he would get her to talk.

He saw her losing more and more of her sanity each day. You can only stay so sane when your locked up in a room all day hallucinating the person you trust most. And he loved that she was falling apart so hard.

Grievous always wanted to take Skywalker's Padawan and no other. He wanted to ruin the Jedi Knight. And he loved seeing the strong girl break in the months she'd been captive. He wanted to crush her until she was absolutely nothing, then and only then would he get the information out of her.

So far, the plan was going well. The General heard her talking to her Master (that wasn't actually there) in the room, and it made him smile knowing she was already so far lost into her own mind.

Part of him wanted to kill her once she'd given up all the information she had. But another part of him wanted to send her back to the Republic, gift wrapped and all with a letter to Anakin Skywalker. General Grievous had broken his precious little Padawan to pieces and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't put her back together. He didn't even know she was still alive.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

"You need to tell him what he wants to know Snips." Anak-Fake Anakin said. Because he was fake. Right. He wasn't real. This wasn't real Anakin. He was just the drugs playing around with Ahsoka's mind.

"Never." She growled at the illusion.

"You need to! It's the right thing. I thought that's what Jedi stand for. I guess that's just not you anymore Ahsoka."

"You're wrong," her temper rose as she yelled at Fake Anakin from across the small room. "I am doing this for the Republic. I am doing this for you. The real you." Then off to the side she muttered, "The one that doesn't know I'm alive."

"This is the real me!" he insisted. "I can't believe it. After everything, you can't see that it's me!" He let out a breath and looked at the ground. When he looked back up there was anger in his eyes. "You need to give in. Tell General Grievous what he wants to know!"

"No! You're not real! The real Anakin would want me to stay strong! He would want me to hold on."

This brought out a strong topic in Fake Anakin. His voice had purpose in it, "Until what? Until you're broken beyond repair? That point will come, Ahsoka. You can't hold out forever. And when you are broken, you won't be able to be put back together again."

He had a point. Ahsoka had to admit that there was truth in what he said. What was she supposed to do? No one can resist torture forever. And if she does resist for long enough, won't the General just give up and kill her? There's no way she's making her way out of this alive. That wasn't a possibility.

"See! You're getting it Ahsoka! Now tell General Grievous!" Fake Anakin smiled at the thought of getting through to her. "Tell him everything, our battle plans, our schedules, our bases, _everything_!"

It's sad to say that Ahsoka actually thought about it for a second, but she came to a good conclusion.

"No." She shook her head. "I can't. Because I'm going to escape this place, and when I do I won't be a traitor. I'll be a hero."

Anakin shook his head too, his eyes were full of anger. He walked right up to the girl who was wary on her feet and struck her across the face.

Ahsoka fell to the ground instantly in shock. It hurt, but not as bad as everything else she'd experienced in the time she'd been captive. She was just startled at what happened. _He hit her._

"You idiot! You can't even do the right thing! How could I ever be proud of a disappointment like you!"

The young girl couldn't even look up to meet his yells. She just stared at the ground in defeat. The next time she looked up, he was gone and Ahsoka was left alone to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Anakin visited her hallucinations a lot. But occasionally other people would stop by to mess up Ahsoka's mind too. Sometimes Plo Koon would stop by to tell her that she was a disappointment and that he never should've brought her to the Jedi Order (this was usually followed by him telling her that she was a waste of time and doesn't deserve to be a Jedi). Other times Master Yoda or Master Windu would drop in to tell her that she was a complete child and would never be good enough to be a Jedi Knight.

The worst part was that Ahsoka started to believe everything they said. The more doses of that blue serum she was given, the worse the hallucinations were. After a while, they just seemed so real and Ahsoka was so confused. Her mind was somewhere else, but she thought that this must be what everyone thought of her; why else would they be saying it to her?

She didn't know how she was still able to refuse talking to General Grievous every day. She was worthless. No one had come for her. No one _was_ coming. She was alone. And she was a failure.

Most of the time her mirages liked to push her around. Anakin would tell her again and again to talk to General Grievous and when she says no he hits her or throws her against the wall. One time Master Luminara Unduli and Master Shak Ti came and beat Ahsoka up until she was curled up on the ground coughing blood.

Ahsoka was pretty sure the goal was to get her to give up on the Jedi Order. And that's why she had yet to give in. She could never give up on the Order, no matter how corrupted or flawed it may be. There was still a good purpose, and she would always stand for that.

Beyond that, the girl was almost completely broken. Her screams were the most common thing in the world to her now.

* * *

In the next few days (maybe it was days, keeping track of time was difficult when you're in a place with no natural light) there was a new addition to the trio. General Grievous was gone on what Ahsoka assumed to be a Separatist attack and Fowar had an assistant.

She was a Cathar named Giya, and she had a soul. Unlike Fowar and General Grievous, this girl was compassionate and her eyes screamed pity whenever she saw Ahsoka.

All Ahsoka could wonder was why this girl was here. She's a sweet, pretty, and smart girl that was torturing a Jedi Padawan for information. That didn't quite seem right.

So one day when Ahsoka was in her daily probing Fowar left to clean his knives covered in her blood and she saw her chance to question Giya.

"Giya right?" She started off simple, building her way up. Ahsoka didn't get that many real conversations anymore so she wasn't going to take advantage of this one.

"Yes," she said strictly organizing something in the fridge, but Ahsoka saw right through her stern voice to the compassion hidden in it.

"Where are you from?" Ahsoka wasn't really sure how this conversation was going to go, but she prayed it would go somewhere. She was lonely, only able to talk to her hallucinations and all.

Giya closed the fridge door and walked over to the drip leading into Ahsoka's arm. While she was adjusting a few things she said, "I was born and raised on Coruscant."

Ahsoka gave a small laugh, something she hadn't done in a long time. "So how'd you end up here?"

Giya didn't answer. She just straightened up the table of medical instruments and changed the topic. "Where are _you_ from?"

"Shili," Ahsoka tried to shrug but she was too weak. "It's nothing too exciting." Oh on the contrary.

"I hear you have strange ways there." Obviously this girl wanted a real conversation just as much as Ahsoka or else why would she even be talking to the captive girl?

Anyway, Ahsoka wasn't going to let a good conversation go unattended to. "Eh, the whole carnivore concept is a thing in the past. Yes, we were hunters, but we advance just like anyone else. Everything's pretty much average beyond that…except we get married pretty young and age rules are changed up, but yeah, normal beyond that."

She could've sworn Giya grinned at that, but it was hidden by what she said next. "Yeah, well you know what Coruscant is like, some people are nice, others are weird, and then there're muggers who jump you in an ally and give you a black eye. It's a planet full of people who are completely different."

Ahsoka full on laughed at that, because it really was Coruscant in a nutshell. "That's very true. Although, I'd take a black eye over the situation I'm in right now any day."

She regretted the words the minute they came out of her mouth. Because then Giya didn't talk for the rest of the time that they were alone. And Ahsoka really liked the conversation while they had it. It was too bad that she ruined it.

'I ruin everything,' she couldn't help but think.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading. As I said before, we're coming close to the end of Ahsoka's torture. The next chapter is probably my favorite one and I can't wait to see how you all react. **

**For those of you who are waiting for Anakin and Ahsoka to reunite again, don't worry it's coming really soon. I promise. Those of you who review that you love this story, thank you so much. I love everyone who reads this so thanks. -Saraphine**


	9. Chapter 9

**I realize that I should have warned you about the last chapter. That was pretty morbid. It's probably not right that it's my favorite chapter, but hey... Anyway, the time has finally come my readers (you'll understand once you read). Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or it's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 9

Ahsoka POV

There were a few more chances for Ahsoka to talk to Giya after that. She got bits and pieces about the Cathar girl here and there, until one day, Ahsoka got the whole story.

General Grievous was still off fighting some Separatist battle and Fowar was off getting more of the blue hallucinogenic serum for Ahsoka to lose more of her sanity to. She was in her daily dosage, and she had a record of 9 drips leading into her arm. As she lost more of her sanity, her pain tolerance rose. Not to the point where nothing hurt. No, she was still in excruciating pain half the time from illusions of her eyes falling out. Not to mention the more than occasional mirages of her Master beating her up and calling her a worthless disgrace. But she was stronger than she was when she was first captured. Then she couldn't even move a muscle. Now she could move a muscle with…limited excruciating pain.

"Giya can I ask you a question?" Ahsoka decided she wasn't going to die, or go completely insane (meaning she was already 85% there) without knowing this girl's story.

Giya let out a sigh as she organized around the lab. "I have a feeling I know what you're going to ask. But go ahead."

Ahsoka spoke from in her chair. "What's your story?"

"How did I end up stuck in a room with a Jedi Padawan that's gone completely mental?" She seemed to regret it right after she said it. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." She shrugged it off. "You're right. I can't really be considered sane anymore can I?"

She hesitated but continued. "You know I was born and raised on Coruscant. One day my house was robbed and my family was killed. I didn't want anything to do with Coruscant after that, so I packed up and took the first ship out to anywhere. That ship was attacked by the Separatists and they took everyone who was moderately intelligent captive. Everyone else was killed. I played along and acted alright with the Separatists, and my degree of science got me here. Where I am currently torturing and killing an innocent girl to the point of insanity."

Ahsoka didn't know what to say, and just as she was about to say something, Fowar walked in and ordered Giya to go do something else. He gave Ahsoka a sedative and the next time she woke up she was back in her white walled cell.

* * *

WHERE WAS THAT BUZZING NOISE COMING FROM?

It was going to drive Ahsoka crazy…crazier. She'd already lost enough of her sanity to be considered completely mental.

She rubbed her temple's trying to calm her oncoming panic attack. It was starting to work until she was shoved into the wall in front of her.

"You're such a disgrace to Jedi." Anakin said behind her. "How could I ever even try to be proud of you?"

Ahsoka tried to pick herself up off the ground but her master pushed her back down again. Her face still stung from its impact with the wall.

"Just look at yourself. You're nothing but a weak, pathetic, little bitch." He kicked her in the stomach. "The only way to make it right is to talk to General Grievous."

"No," Ahsoka got out just below a whisper. She looked up to see Anakin gone, which was strange because he usually gets a few more kicks in.

Ahsoka stood up warily on her feet. Her balance was shaky so she let her hands fall to the wall to stabilize her body. Her breath was heavy and quick. Tears ran from her eyes as her panic attack started.

'Just breathe,' she told herself. 'Breathe, breathe, breathe, bre-'

Air.

Where was it coming from?

She was in an enclosed room with no openings but the door. Where did ventilation come from? Not the door, that wouldn't work well enough. It that was the only way fresh air came in then she would've already died. No, the air was always so fresh. When they used to pump in chloroform to knock her out where did that come from?

Ahsoka straightened up and examined the small room like she had so many times before. Only this time, she saw something. It was something new.

On the ceiling she saw a slight shine in the right corner where it meets the wall. Ahsoka went over to where the shine was and moved her head back and forth trying to see what it was. When she put her head in the right position she could see the smallest bit of gray. Not white, gray.

It was an air vent. She nearly screamed in joy at the sight. The vent was pretty small, but Ahsoka was smaller. She could get out. She could escape! And she didn't wait a second to do it.

General Grievous was gone and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She used every ounce of strength she had left in her body to jump up and pull down the cover to the air vent.

She saw why she hadn't noticed it before. It was painted white and so was the inside of the vent. Every time she looked at the ceiling before, she just saw the whiteness and passed over it thinking it was just ceiling.

Ahsoka used (what left she could use of) the force to jump into the air vent. It only got her halfway there and she had to pull the lower half of her body up, which was excruciatingly painful by the way.

She took the cover of the air vent with her so there would be less evidence. Once inside the vent, the young Padawan realized that it was larger than she had expected. It was about as tall and wide as an average refrigerator. Ahsoka expected to be squished and have to crawl her way out with no space, but that wasn't the case. She could really escape.

Ahsoka welcomed the small sound of an engine ventilating air; it was the first time she hadn't been in complete silence in a long time. Well except the buzzing noise. She could still hear the buzz follow her into the air vents. How was it everywhere that she was?

Ahsoka put her hands over her ears to try and make it stop. Only then did she realize what and where it was. With her hands close to her ears it only got louder.

With the vent cover in hand, Ahsoka ripped off one of the metal strands that was attached to it. The strand was somewhat sharp at the ends. She decided it would have to work.

Without thinking about it a second more, she stabbed it into her wrist.

After a minute of twisting, turning, and agonizing pain Ahsoka pulled out a small metal device that she recognized as a tracker. She used the bloody vent cover strand to crush it to pieces. Her anger may have gotten the better of her right then.

Her wrist was bleeding badly, but she was too determined on escaping to notice. Ahsoka started to crawl through the vent once again, only to stop when she heard the buzzing again. It wasn't coming from the crushed tracker. This time it was in her thigh. She didn't hesitate to puncture her leg with the same rusty piece of the vent.

She crushed the other tracker and kept crawling through the vents leaving a trail of blood behind her. Only this time, it wasn't a hallucination.

Ahsoka was tired, weak, and bleeding, but she kept going. She kept going until she found the vent that led to the outside. And then she just walked away, towards the sunset she hadn't seen in so long. It was a beautiful sight for the girl who was free once again.

* * *

**I apologize if you find this morbid. I know it kind of is. **

**Anakin and Ahsoka reunion next chapter? Maybe? If Ahsoka survives? I hope you like this chapter. It'll be interesting now that Ahsoka has escaped. I have a feeling you all will like the next chapter. **

**I love you all reviewing and telling me that you like my story, but if you want tell me what you don't like. Tell me what you find annoying or something about my writing. Or tell me what you like about the story. Tell me what you think should happen . I like hearing your feedback. **

**Now is a time for celebration. Gotham just started and had a very nice first episode if I do say so myself. Agents of Shield started as well, yet I haven't gotten a chance to watch it yet. Tis the season for all my TV shows to come back on. -Saraphine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tis the time for reunions. I know it's taken a while but it's finally happening, just not in the way you'd expect. Disclaimer-I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Ahsoka Tano POV

Ahsoka Tano walked all night to arrive at a battle field.

During her walk, Anakin appeared a few times and tried to convince her to go back. Ahsoka wasn't falling for it.

She saw droids and clones shooting at each other from both sides of the battle field. Her leg and wrist were still bleeding heavily. A few hours before, she had wrapped up her leg would with a piece of dirty fabric from the bottom of her shirt, and she held her wrist tightly to contain the bleeding.

Her feet didn't stop moving. She feared that is she stopped, all she had accomplished would be lost. Ahsoka walked right through all of the battling troops to the front of a Republic Starship that she recognized as the one where high authority would be staying at. There she recognized the two Jedi that must've been leading the mission.

The broken, insane, and tortured girl tried to keep her voice strong, but it came out small and helpless. "Master Unduli..."

* * *

Master Luminara Unduli POV

Master Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee turned from talking to each other to see…was that-it was…

Ahsoka Tano.

But…she was dead.

Master Unduli could tell her Padawan was thinking the same thing she was. How was Ahsoka alive?

But the Jedi Master Unduli ignored all of her questions when she saw Ahsoka's condition. She was beaten, bloody, and looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her clothes were tattered to shreds and she was thinner than she was before. Luminara could see more of her ribs due to thinness than she'd like. Then it dawned on the Jedi.

Ahsoka had been tortured.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

Master Unduli and Barriss stared in shock at Ahsoka. She said the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"I-I think I need some help."

Then she passed out.

* * *

Master Luminara Unduli POV

Ahsoka lost consciousness right before Luminara and Barriss's eyes and they both still stared in shock at the girl that was pronounced dead six months before. It took a few seconds for the two of them to snap out of it.

"Someone help us!" Master Unduli yelled, not caring who came to help just that they came quickly.

A few nearby Clones heard her call and came to help. They saw the girl on the ground, and the Jedi told them to take her up to the medical droid in the ship. This was urgent they had to get back to Coruscant. Ahsoka's wounds didn't exactly look minor; she would need proper medical care.

"Come Barriss, we have to go." Master Luminara began briskly walking to the ship, her Padawan following just behind her.

"But Master, Ahsoka is supposed to be dead," Barriss objected, not able to swallow the entire ordeal.

Luminara stopped abruptly and looked back at her Padawan. "I thought so too, but apparently she isn't. Barriss, you saw the condition Ahsoka is in. If we don't get her back to Coruscant soon, she may very well die without proper medical treatment. Now we have to go."

Barriss answered a 'yes Master,' and then followed the lead to the ship. Hastily the two of them prepared for the trip back to Coruscant and departed.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka woke up back in the lab.

She started to cry. "No…" she choked out a sob. "No! NO! I thought I escaped!" She curled up on the lab chair. "I was free! I found a way out…" She wasn't being quiet either. Her sobs came out as loud wails. Her tears formed and fell so quickly that her shirt began to get wet.

Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms were clutched around her own body as she cried. Only then did she realize her arms and legs weren't strapped down.

She'd be damned if that wasn't the universe telling her to escape.

Ahsoka stood up out of the lab chair and ran out the main door. She rushed through the hallways she'd memorized to the door she'd seen the one time she nearly made it to freedom. But everything seemed different than it normally was. There was just something off about the whole place. Ahsoka had been in this prison for a long time, and she could tell that something was different. But she was just about to get out, so she ignored it for the time being.

There it was. The door she always knew was the exit. Some part of her just sensed that that was the way out. She ran faster than she ever did before to the unguarded door. The door opened as she pushed through and-

No. No! It was the white room. NO! This couldn't be the white room. The white room was back two halls ago. It was impossible! Yet there she was standing in the room she'd gotten so familiar with.

Ahsoka ran over to where the air vent had once been thinking she could still get out. But it wasn't there. The air vent had disappeared. Maybe it never existed.

"No!" Ahsoka screeched out loud. So what if anyone heard her? She wasn't getting out anyway. There was no way out. She was stuck here.

She turned around from where the vent should be and tried to run back through the door to the hallways. But she ran into someone.

* * *

Anakin POV

Anakin was just standing in the hangar talking to Obi-Wan. When they turned around to go inspect a broken ship, someone ran into him.

"Oh watch it," he grabbed the shoulders of whoever ran into him and adjusted them a few feet in front of him. It wasn't until he'd done that that he'd seen who it was.

"Ahsoka…"

It was her. It was his Padawan. But it couldn't be. She'd been dead for six months. He saw her body. He was at her funeral. His eyes couldn't lie to him though. She was standing right in front of him.

She didn't look good either. Her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and her clothes were shreds hanging on by a few strings not to mention also covered in dried blood. She looked like she was barely able to stay upright as she faltered from side to side.

Then he saw her wrist and leg. It hit him like a gust of wind. She'd been tortured.

She pulled his hands off her shoulders and stepped back in an attack position. "Go away! You're not real. I know you're not real!"

Anakin tried to reach out to her but she backed further away. "Please don't hurt me again…" Her hand went to her cheek as she must've reminisced on something that happened during her torture. In the meantime Anakin's heart was breaking at the sight. He pulled his hand back.

She went back into her attack position; her only weapon being... it looked like a piece of a ventilation shaft cover. And it had her blood on it.

"You just want me to talk to the Separatists! And I won't! I won't talk to General Grievous!" She started to cry. Anakin looked over to his former master to see that he was just as shocked.

"Ahsoka," It took every ounce of strength to say just her name, let alone the next sentence. "It's me. It's actually me." He grabbed her hand that held the vent shard and gently released her grip on it. He saw that she had been griping it so hard that it had punctured her skin. "I'm right here."

Her cries came out in choked sobs. "No it's not! The real you thinks that I'm dead. The real you doesn't know I'm alive! But I am! I'm trapped here in this hell of a white room!" She took a gasping breath just to let air into her lungs. "I just want to die!"

She lost the bit of balance she still had and started to fall. Anakin quickly picked her up before she fell to the ground and carried her over to the stretcher he saw making its way over to the most recently landed Starship.

"Over here!" Obi-Wan called to the nurses wheeling the stretcher as he followed Anakin. The nurses changed their course and made their way to Anakin.

When the stretcher was before him, Anakin placed an unconscious Ahsoka down on it carefully.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, pointing his question towards Master Unduli and Barriss Offee who were on the other side of the stretcher.

The Jedi Master spoke first. "She found us at the battle on Omwat. I'm pretty sure she's been tortured there ever since she died six months ago, but beyond that we know nothing."

The Doctor (her name tag read Reed) began talking to the nurses as she examined Ahsoka's body. "The affects appear to be different types of poison. She needs to be tested for every type of poison recorded. The Separatists get creative sometimes." They started to move the stretcher down the hallway and talk at the same time. The Doctor started to examine Ahsoka's wrist and leg. "There's blood poisoning in her wrist and leg. She may have to lose the hand and lower arm, save it if you can. For her leg just lace it with a metal exterior. Do that for the wrist and hand too if you can."

One of the nurses spoke up. "Doctor, what do you want us to do first, toxin testing or work on the blood poisoning?"

The Doctor paused taking great thought in the answer to the question. Anakin wanted her to hurry up and get Ahsoka well again as soon as possible, but he could see there were a lot of issues to address. His temper wanted to rise up out of him and start yelling for them to do something. Somehow though, he was able to stay quiet for his Padawan's sake.

"Get her to surgery, work on the arm and leg first." The Doctor decided.

"But Doctor Reed what about the poisons?" another nurse started.

"I understand that, but this girl has gone the last six months with poisons running through her veins." She looked down at Ahsoka with sympathy in her eyes. "She's going to stay strong and fight through it while we save her arm and leg, then we'll work on the toxins. She'll just have to hang in there."

"What do you mean hang in there? She's going to be fine right?" Anakin spoke for the first time. There was weakness laced in his voice.

The Doctor sighed as they made their way to the operating room. They stopped outside the door and the nurses wheeled Ahsoka in. The Doctor stayed outside to have a word with General Skywalker and Kenobi.

"Master Skywalker I can't promise you anything. Right now we don't know how this will turn out because we don't know exactly what happened to her. Her wounds looked self-inflicted and from what we hear she thought that you weren't real. Is that right?"

Anakin was frozen after she said that they couldn't promise anything so Obi-Wan answered for him. "Yes that's right."

The Doctor adjusted to speak to both of them. "Well in that case, there's a strong probability that she was driven to the point of insanity, and even if there isn't any brain injury, I can certainly say that your Padawan isn't going to be the same person you once knew. Torture changes a person; I've seen many cases of it. And this is all only if she survives the procedures and poisons. I'm very sorry. We'll do what we can."

She went off into the O.R. leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan staring wide eyed behind her.

Anakin just couldn't believe that Ahsoka was alive and he was going to lose her again.

* * *

**A/N- I'm so happy to see your guys' reactions to this. Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it!**

**As for what happened. If you're having trouble processing it, let me explain. Ahsoka imagined herself back in the lab when she was actually in the medical bay on the ship. When she woke up and hallucinated running through the halls she was actually running through the ship and made her way out to Anakin. It was all a hallucination. **

**Poor Anakin. He's gone through so much. He doesn't deserve this. -Saraphine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I kind of left you all with a cliff hanger in the last chapter. I wouldn't kill Ahsoka...not yet anyway. ;) Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Ahsoka POV

Eavesdropping had become one of Ahsoka's skills during the time that she was tortured. At moments like this one she would pretend to be asleep in the lab chair and listen to General Grievous talk to Fowar about her.

"We're not sure how her condition is going to progress from here." She heard Fowar state clearly.

"What is that supposed to mean? Is she going to be okay or not?" General Grievous growled at the scientist, and ordered him to leave. At first Ahsoka thought it was a strange thing for him to say, but she realized that he needed her alive. She was the only way he could get the information he needed.

She decided to speak up. They obviously thought something bad was going to happen to her when in fact she was wide awake and eavesdropping on them. "I have a feeling that she's going to live," Ahsoka mumbled as she opened her eyes.

Her eyes were shocked at what they saw. She wasn't in the lab. She was in…it looked like the medical wing at the Jedi Temple. But it couldn't be the medical wing. It had to be a hallucination. Ahsoka was still a prisoner of General Grievous. And this was just a _really_ vivid hallucination.

Grievous wasn't in the room, and neither as Giya or Fowar. The only person she saw was Fake Anakin in the corner gaping at her.

She scoffed. "What's your problem? It's not like we haven't been here before." Ahsoka tested whatever restraints she had on to realize only her arms were bound. Her legs were free of bindings, and she prepared to put up a fight when General Grievous came back in.

Fake Anakin walked over to Ahsoka's side and dropped to his knees. 'This is new,' Ahsoka thought to herself and raised an eyebrow. "Ahsoka I need you to listen to me," he pleaded. She pondered on how strange this was compared to usual Fake Anakin. "You're not on Omwat anymore. You're at the Jedi Temple. You're safe now."

* * *

Anakin POV

Ahsoka sneered. "Sure I am. Yeah, next you're going to tell me you're not a hallucination and I haven't been tortured for the last who knows how long," she mocked.

"Ahsoka… I'm real."

"No you're not," she said it like a fact. "You're my mind and the drugs playing tricks on me."

"I'm not a hallucination Snips. I'm real. I am completely 100% real, and I am right here next to you." He tried to reach over and comfortingly touch his Padawan's arm, but she flinched, and tried to cringe away from him. Anakin tore his hand back immediately. He could guess that the Anakin she hallucinated for torture went further than to just yell at her. The thought tore at Anakin's insides.

"I'll give you points for creativity; this is the best story line you've tried to convince me of yet. Especially with the whole room attire to go along with it."

She thought the medical bay was a hallucination. She thought _Anakin_ was a hallucination. And the Jedi Knight had no idea how to convince her otherwise.

"This is real Ahsoka. I know you don't believe it and you don't believe me, but I need you to try and consider that this maybe real."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "So untie my arms. Prove it to me."

And he did. He also apologized for them and said the others were afraid she would hurt herself. Her arms were free after a few moments of Anakin fiddling at the ties and Ahsoka grabbed her wrists protectively. "I still don't believe you."

"I don't understand, why not?" asked Anakin.

Ahsoka looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "This has happened before. One time it was you telling me that giving information is what the Order would want. Another time it was you hitting me and calling me a disgrace to pity me into talking. This is just another play in the book. And I'm not falling for it."

"But this isn't a play book anymore. Ahsoka you escaped on Omwat and found Master Unduli and Barriss. They rushed you back here to Coruscant and you need to believe that because it's the truth."

Ahsoka started to shake her head but Anakin didn't let her. He grabbed her right hand and pulled it so that it was between both of his. "Ahsoka focus on this. Do you feel this?" he gently squeezed her hand. "_This_ _is_ _real_. This right here is _real_."

She started to shake her head again, but Anakin kept going. "Remember everything that we've done, all of the battles we fought. Remember all the times that we had to fight or flee because I was an idiot and accidentally got us discovered by the Separatists. All the times that I told you not to do something, but you did it anyway, which I'm pretty sure was just to annoy me." He smiled. "I know what you went through-"

"No you don't," she interrupted. "You have no idea what I went through."

"Okay, then I don't know. But I want you to look at me one more time and tell me that I'm not real. If you can do that, well then you can believe whatever you want."

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka looked up at him; her eyes were probably filled with different emotions. She didn't know what to believe. But when she looked up at the man above her, she considered that he couldn't be a hallucination.

Fake Anakin never had the gleam that the real Anakin had in his eyes. He could never really smile or show emotion in his voice. This was different. This seemed real.

Then she saw her hand.

She didn't know why she didn't see it before. Ahsoka's left hand was 70% metal from the wrist to her fingertips. The three fingers on the left side of her hand were gone, only leaving her pointer finger and thumb. Where the skin met the metal it was laced into the surface in a delicate fashion.

"What happened to my hand?" Ahsoka stared wide eyed as she tested out her hand in front of her.

A voice from the door answered her. "You had blood poisoning. Your wrist was worse than your leg, and the doctors couldn't save all of your hand."

Why hadn't she noticed her wrist right after Anakin had untied her? Why only then did she realize something was wrong? Was it-was it because she'd only just accepted that this might not all be a hallucination? Part of her was still hesitant though.

Ahsoka quickly looked down the bed to her leg. She saw that it had the same metal covering laced into it. It took a minute to process but then Ahsoka looked up to recognize Obi-Wan Kenobi standing in the doorway looking at his old Padawan and his Padawan.

His face had the same concern for her that Anakin's did. But there was one person that Ahsoka never hallucinated about, and that was Master Kenobi. For some reason he never visited her when she was held captive. So if she was still captive why would he be here now?

"So we're on Coruscant?" She said as a way to say 'okay so I may believe you,' to her master.

Anakin's smile widened at finally getting through to his Padawan, even if she still was a bit hesitant. "Yes we are."

"Then I want to see Coruscant," she started to rise up out of the infirmary bed, but he pushed her back down again.

He held his hands out warily, keeping her from getting up. "Whoa easy there Snips. You're not in a good enough condition."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows but didn't try to get up again. She secretly didn't want to know what was wrong with her. What if she was dying? She didn't want to die. She'd just made it out alive. Maybe.

Dr. Reed interrupted and came in to check on Ahsoka to see that she was awake. Obi-Wan sat down next to Anakin and they listened as the doctor went over her medical charts. "You had blood poisoning in the wounds on your wrist and thigh. Also we found a number of poisons in your blood stream. So far we've identified 16 of them, with only 5 still left unidentified. We have more tests running now, so we should have answers soon."

"I'm afraid that is all we have for now. We're treating you with the antitoxins right now, and your stats are great. You're also being given Neyba, and your regular Ectohazmith treatment. You're recovery is still a mystery to us though."

"What do you mean?" Anakin questioned from beside her.

Dr. Reed sighed, which definitely wasn't a good sign. "Of the 16 toxins we've identified, 7 of those are narcotics. And one of which was analyzed to be HAR250, which is the worst hallucinogenic in the recorded existence. A few of the others aren't that far behind on the level of threat either."

'It's nice to know I was given the good stuff,' Ahsoka thought to herself.

"And now that you're awake I need to ask you a few questions," Dr. Reed flipped a page on her clipboard.

But the doctor didn't get to ask any of questions. Because right as the first question was going to come out, Ahsoka started having a seizure.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks so much for reading and I think I may just ruin you all by delaying updates to every three days. I don't know yet. I'll decide later. I****n case you're confused I'll explain the beginning. Ahsoka still has all of the drugs in her system and they're still having an affect on her. That's why in the beginning she thought she was hearing General Grievous when it was actually Anakin. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I right now am currently reading The 39 Deaths of Adam Strand by Gregory Galloway. It seems cool so far. I wasn't that impressed with this weeks episode of Doctor Who, The Caretaker. Next week's episode looks like it'll be good though. -Saraphine**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's awful but I can't help but laugh every time I get a review saying "don't kill Ahsoka." Actually it's usually, "don't kill Ahsoka _please_," or "don't you _dare _kill Ahsoka." Both of them still make me laugh. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12

_ "And now that you're awake I need to ask you a few questions," Dr. Reed flipped a page on her clipboard._

_ But the doctor didn't get to ask any of questions. Because right as the first question was going to come out, Ahsoka started having a seizure._

Anakin POV

"What's happening?" Anakin stood up. He refrained from trying to stop Ahsoka's spastically moving body.

"She's seizing," Doctor Reed stated. "I need help in here!"

A few nurses rushed in and told Anakin and Obi-Wan to stand back while they tended to Ahsoka. Anakin watched as his Padawan, who was supposed to be fine, was relapsing.

Anakin was afraid the entire time she was seizing that he may lose her again. Just like last time, there was nothing he could do to help. He could only stand back and watch.

After what felt like forever to Anakin, Ahsoka's body finally stopped thrashing. She was still. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be unconscious.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood against the wall in silence as Dr. Reed stepped back from Ahsoka's now motionless body. Anakin would have thought her dead if he didn't see the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Dr. Reed sighed, "She went into a coma."

The other nurses fell back too. The entire room just stood there for a moment.

Anakin was the first one to speak. "Is that-is that bad? I mean I know that's bad, but exactly how bad?"

One of the nurses turned to address Anakin as Dr. Reed started examining Ahsoka. "It's a pretty bad situation to be in considering her condition. The fact that she woke up today was a miracle in itself. We were sure she was going to sleep for at least a week, but surprisingly she woke up today. It was only a day after her surgery. That's usually a bad sign too."

"So how long will she be in the coma?" asked Obi-Wan.

"That's impossible to know." A different nurse stated. "It's also impossible to know if she _will_ wake up. The amount of poison and hallucinogens running through her body are lethal as is. Being in a coma-we can't treat her as well as we could if she was awake. It's futile to try and guess what will happen from here, but we'll keep treating her and we'll see what happens from there."

Anakin's heart dropped. He had hope of course, but hearing the nurse say 'we'll see,' is the least comforting thing anyone could have said to him. That's as though they're already signing her death certificate-again. Obi-Wan seemed to be thinking along the same lines by the expression on his face.

As the nurses conversed more and more about Ahsoka's condition Anakin zoned out further. He was almost completely in his own world when he was snapped out of it. Suddenly in walked Master Plo Koon.

He walked right up to the side of Ahsoka's bed and sat down in a vacant chair. "I heard that she was awake."

Obi-Wan walked behind Plo Koon leaving Anakin back on the wall still thinking to himself. "She was." The Jedi Master put a hand on the man's shoulder. "She went into a coma no more than ten minutes ago."

Plo had his head in his hands and his face was doleful as he stared down at the young girl. He straightened up some but still had a bit of slouch in his shoulders. "I was ten minutes late," he muttered to himself.

Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin had any idea what to say to the saddened Jedi Master. They wanted to comfort him, but didn't have the slightest idea how. They didn't even know he knew Ahsoka well enough to rush here so quickly.

After a minute of awkward silence Master Yoda and Master Windu arrived. Mace Windu walked up and put his hand on Plo Koon's other shoulder while Yoda climbed into an empty chair.

Master Yoda sat in a meditative position. "Strange, this is."

"Very strange indeed. We heard about Ahsoka's situation and came to ask some questions when we heard she was awake. But now that she's- well we'll just have to wait a bit longer."

One of the nurses spoke up. "Masters, the odds aren't looking that well and if she does wake up it won't be anytime soon. We can't even measure her sanity at this point. Your questions will have to wait a long time."

"One thing, we could try, there is."

"Yes I was thinking the same thing," Mace marveled.

The two of them seemed to have a conversation only with their eyes and the force from there. It was only broken up by Master Plo Koon.

He took his head out of his hands and straightened up, moving the hands off his shoulders. "Tristakine is a risky process."

Anakin was about to object. Nothing 'risky' was going to happen to Ahsoka. She needed all of her strength right now and nothing was going to jeopardize that.

Master Yoda stopped the words before they came out of Anakin's mouth. "Risky for her health, it is not."

Master Windu continued from there. "It could get us the information we need to know, with only a few complications."

"Complications?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

Plo Koon was the one to answer him. "Tristakine is a process of using a person's DNA to enter their memory and search for certain recollections. Sometimes the system glitches though and you see something that's not what you're looking for."

"It's the only choice we have right now, Plo. We need to know if they gained any information out of Ahsoka. And if so, what information they now have."

Anakin knew they wanted more than that. They wanted the toxins that General Grievous had. They wanted to know if anyone else was at the prison on Omwat. They wanted anything they could get out of Ahsoka, even if it meant prying around in her already sensitive mind.

If the choice came down to him, Anakin would have said no. He wouldn't let anyone to do that to his Padawan. But it wasn't his choice. It was the Order's. And they voted yes.

* * *

The next day Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Yoda, and Mace Windu, sat in a small dim room waiting for the nurses to prepare for the Tristakine process. The five Jedi sat in metal pull out chairs in front of a projector (Anakin had only heard about the old device).

"How does this work," Obi-Wan asked the nurse preparing something in the corner.

The nurse didn't look away from her work when she answered. "Simple, we took some blood and analyzed it into the system. Then we run everything through the technology."

Another nurse spoke up. "Alright, I think everything is good. Now beginning warm up process."

A light flashed onto the white wall. It was black at first, but then slowly colors arrived in the setting and it made a picture.

Anakin didn't really expect it to work. Going through someone's memories was impossible. Or so he thought, that is until he saw the screen make out an image of Ahsoka in a white room. In his shock he noticed something else.

"Why isn't it through her eyes, why is it as though it's through someone else's view?"

The nurse from behind the computer looked up. "We don't know. This technology is relatively new and that has always been a mystery to us."

Anakin nodded and turned his attention to the screen.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka sat in the corner of the white room. She looked relatively healthy compared to how she would months later.

The door on the other side of the room swung open and droids started rushing in. Ahsoka lifted up her hands and tried to use the force, but there was nothing. She tried again, focusing harder this time but there was still nothing.

The droids had her pinned against the wall and one of them jabbed a needle in her arm. Ahsoka didn't stop fighting until the sedative took its hold on her and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Anakin POV

The scene changed, and Anakin didn't know what to expect, but he certainly would never have guessed what came on next. He didn't think complications would make themselves known so quickly into the Tristakine process.

* * *

(Tristakine) Unanimous POV

There was a beautiful lady lying on a bed. She looked ill, but her face was still gorgeous and full of youth. Next to her was a young girl, no more than 7 years old, holding the sick woman's hand.

"Mommy why are you sick?" The little girl asked. She was young, but not too young. She still understood that the woman was dying and these were probably her last moments with her.

The woman choked out a sickly cough. "Remember that day we went into the fields to pick flowers?" The little girl nodded. "Well apparently there was a little sickness going on around those flowers. And it got me sick. I just thank the universe you're okay little butterfly."

"I'm so sorry mommy. It's my fault." The little girl started to weep but her mother hushed her.

"It's not your fault little butterfly. It's no one's fault. Things like this just happen. There's no one to blame, because that's just the way it is."

The little girl knew her mother's time was coming to an end. "Mommy, I don't want you to leave me."

"I don't want to leave you either Ahsoka."

* * *

**A/N- My computer almost wouldn't start so you guys were almost going to have to wait another day for an update. Harold pulled through though (yes I named my computer Harold; don't judge me). **

**Stick with me on the Tristakine thing. It's my way of showing you how Ahsoka was in the past. This also defies some of the things in TCW show, so just a heads up. I'll be changing my things to work around my perspective.**

**If you guys want, leave me a review. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you don't like. Tell me what you want to see. Or leave me a review saying the usual "don't kill Ahsoka." I really love getting those ones. It makes me feel like I hold all the power. -Saraphine  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I was supposed to update yesterday. I just had this awful History test I had to study for. Sorry. Anyway, this chapter is a bit different so just be aware of that. We're traveling deep through Ahsoka's memories. Again, I'll change some of the things stated in TCW. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 13

_The little girl knew her mother's time was coming to an end. "Mommy, I don't want you to leave me."_

"_I don't want to leave you either Ahsoka."_

Anakin POV

The little girl in the memory was Ahsoka. It made sense now that Anakin had realized it. Before he'd just thrown it off as something Ahsoka had once seen. Only now did he realize that both of the females were Togruta. It really was Ahsoka.

He didn't know what to think at first, but then he turned his attention back to the projector and watched as the memory continued.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Little Ahsoka's face dropped. "Then don't leave me. You can just stay and we can go plant the garden tomorrow like you said we would."

The woman on the bed gave a small smile towards her daughter. It seemed to be all she could manage in her weak condition. And she fell more and more out of reality as she spoke her last words. "Oh a garden. Gardens are so beautiful Ahsoka. You'll have to plant one for me someday." She stared her daughter in the eyes. "My little butterfly, I love you so much."

Ahsoka's eyes were blurred with tears as she murmured back. "I love you too."

She never knew if her mother actually heard her say that, or if she had spoken too late.

Little Ahsoka started to sob and she threw herself onto her mother, begging for her warm arms to wrap around her. But the woman didn't move. She was still. Ahsoka only cried harder when she got no response. She cried into her mother's side until she was pulled off by a pair of strong hands.

Ahsoka was pushed off to the side near the door. She had a perfect view of her father staring in shock at the now deceased love of his life. He'd only left Ahsoka and her alone for a minute to talk. How did he lose her so quickly?

Tears started to drip down the grown man's face as he fell on his knees beside the bed. He buried his head in the bed sheets and cried. Ahsoka followed his lead and choking out sobs. She was only stopped when a small voice from the doorway spoke up.

"Mommy?"

Ahsoka looked over to see a little boy standing in the entrance to the room. Her tears stopped immediately. She wiped her face clean of any evidence when her eyes processed the look on her little brother's face.

Her father didn't even break away from her mother's body when the boy's voice entered the room. He was still crying into the fabric of the bed. Ahsoka didn't know what to do. Her father was too busy mourning for himself to comfort the children. So Ahsoka stepped up for the moment.

"Oh it's okay Chancey." She went up to her brother to see that his eyes were starting to fill with tears. "Let's just go over to Ms. Mauline's house for a while."

Chance nodded up to his big sister and took her hand as she led the two of them next door to their dear neighbor.

* * *

Anakin POV

"What the hell was that?" Anakin stood up out of his chair when the projector went black and the memory stopped. The chair nearly toppled over due to the force at which he stood up.

Mace Windu stood up as well to stretch his legs. "We mentioned there would be complications Skywalker."

Anakin stared the Jedi Master in the eye. "Yes, I am aware of that. But I was referring to what happened, not how it came to appear on the projector."

"It was a memory," Plo Koon mumbled from his seat.

"How?" Anakin turned to Master Plo. "Younglings come to the temple at age 3 or 4, but Ahsoka couldn't have been younger than 8 when that happened."

"She was 9." Plo Koon looked like he was going to say more but Master Yoda stopped him.

"Easier for Skywalker to see than hear, it now is. Understand then, he will."

Mace Windu nodded. "I agree with Master Yoda. You'll just have to continue watching Skywalker."

And watch they did when the projector turned back on.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka looked older than she did in the last memory, but only by a year or so. Anakin guessed she was around ten years old in this current memory.

She was fixing a broken camera in what looked to be a hardware store. She looked young, but Anakin knew that people on Shili are considered adults at a young age compared to other planets. If he remembered correctly, boys get married at just 14 and girls at 12. So if Ahsoka was around 10, she wasn't that far from what the planet considered adulthood.

His Padawan turned the screwdriver one last time in the side of the camera and it turned on. The camera started moving from side to side in its usual motion. Ahsoka stepped down from the ladder proud of her work.

A man came into view. "Thank you again Ahsoka, I just got the darned thing and it decided to break on the second day. I was afraid I might have to scrap it." He folded up the ladder and put it back in a nearby closet. When he was done he returned back to Ahsoka who was waiting patiently by the now functional camera.

"It's no problem Mr. Retner. I'm happy to do it."

"Still, thank you." He held out his hand to offer Ahsoka the few credits that were in it.

Ahsoka shook her head and refused to take the credits. "No, I can't."

"Ahsoka please take it. It wouldn't be right not to pay you for your work." The man insisted.

"Think of it as a favor Mr. Retner." Ahsoka denied again.

"Please. You need it more than I do," he begged.

The young girl sighed. She did need the money. But she didn't want to take it. This man was a close friend of hers ever since her mother passed away. She already owed him enough as is. And then her mind thought of Chance and how she had no idea where dinner would come from that night.

She took the money, waved goodbye, and walked out of the store with a grim look on her face. A silent promise was made to herself that she would pay him back someday. It would be someday when she wasn't struggling for cash.

* * *

Ahsoka walked into her house just before the sun went down. She knew everyone else would be home soon so she went into the kitchen and started making dinner.

Her family's house was quaint. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It wasn't small, just quaint.

She had stopped by the market on the way home and got some fresh fruits. Dinner had to be made quickly so she just made a simple fruit salad.

After her mother died, Ahsoka had to take on most of the responsibilities in the house. She cooked the food, fed the animals on the ranch, cleaned the house, washed the clothes, and took care of Chance. Not to mention that she also earned all the money. It was a lot for the young girl at first but after a year it became normal routine.

By the time Chance walked in the door Ahsoka had dinner set out and ready.

"What's for dinner?" The seven year old called as soon as the front door closed behind him.

Ahsoka walked out of the kitchen and met him in the living room. "Well hello to you too."

"Sorry. Hi Ahsoka, how are you? Good, that's good. Now what's for dinner?"

His big sister smiled. "Fruit salad, and if that was you imitating me, I would have added an 'I love you' in there as well."

"I love you too." Chance blushed. "Now dinner?"

She nudged his back with her elbow in a playful way. "Alright, go get yourself a plate."

"Don't make fun of me! I'm starving! " He whined as he ran into the kitchen.

Ahsoka laughed to herself and followed her brother into the kitchen. "Do you think Dad will be home tonight?"

That was unexpected of Chance. It was still a good question though. Was their dad coming home?

"I don't know Chancey. We might as well eat though. It's no good letting food go to waste."

So the two of them sat there for a while, and it was amazing. Chance talked about his day in school, while Ahsoka talked about seeing Mr. Retner. They laughed and smiled at each other telling their funny story of the day and all was well for the short period of time. Ahsoka almost forgot about their dad.

* * *

About an hour later he walked through the door.

Kiytam Tano smelled of alcohol like he always did. His eyes were tired, but his stern look made her think he was wide awake. He looked god awful-but that was pretty much how he normally was.

"What's for dinner?" He plopped himself down in one of the seats and nearly fell over doing so. He was about as far from sober as a person could get.

Ahsoka didn't want to let her father ruin the night though. She'd just had an amazing time with Chance and he wasn't going to undo all of that happiness. She put on a smile answered him. "I made fruit salad. Here let me get you a plate."

She turned to go to the cupboard when she was pulled back in the direction she came from. Ahsoka almost fell but regained her balance at the last minute.

"I must have heard you wrong Ahsoka. I thought you said Fruit Salad." Kiytam growled.

"I did." She shouldn't have said that.

Her father scoffed and stared her in the eyes. "Why the hell would you do that? We're a carnivorous race. Togruta don't eat _Fruit Salad_."

Ahsoka should've just made him something else. She should've done anything but argue with him. Except her stubbornness got the better of her, and she disputed with her father. This was a topic that especially got her going. "Togruta haven't been just carnivores since nomadic times. We grow just like any species and we've grown out of being carnivorous. If you want to eat meat, you can go out and buy it with the money that we don't have. Why don't we again? Oh that's right, you've gambled it away."

* * *

Anakin POV

Anakin didn't see it coming when the screen changed from the scene it was playing to a different one. The memory pixelated to form a clear picture. Anakin expected another scene from his Padawan's childhood, or maybe another memory of her torture. What he didn't expect, was when he saw his own face appear.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Anakin smiled as he threw the space food into the microwave. He and Ahsoka were on a mission with only them and a handful of other clones. On missions like those, everyone just ate whenever they were hungry.

"Hmmm… I'll take the pasta Snips. You can have the chicken. You're a carnivore anyway it shouldn't make that much of a difference."

Ahsoka gave her master a stern look back. She wanted to tell him not to judge a book by its cover. She wanted to tell him that Togruta's advance just like normal people and they were no more carnivores than regular Coruscantians were. That would lead him to ask how she knew this. As far as he knew, she grew up on Coruscant. That would lead to her telling him that she was an exception to the Jedi Order. She couldn't do that.

She simply said. "That's stereotypical."

* * *

Anakin POV

The scene began to change back to what it was before.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Kiytam slammed his fists on the table so loud that the noise echoed throughout the room. He stood up abruptly and stalked over to his daughter.

"Go to your room Chance," Ahsoka ordered.

"But-"

"Go!"

He rushed off and the father and daughter were left alone in the kitchen. In all honesty, it was a stare off. The two of them challenged each other with only their eyes.

Ahsoka was done with him. He came home drunk and unable to stand upright more times than she could count. She was the one who supported the family. She dropped out of school to support them. And all he did was go out drinking and gambling their saved up money away (Ahsoka had a separate account for the money that actually supported them, and there wasn't a lot in it).

Worst of all, she remembered her father before he was like this. She remembered when he was an honorable man in the family. That was all before her mother died. He fell apart after that, and Ahsoka had to step up.

"You cannot speak to me like that. I will be respected!"

"You don't deserve respect!"

The sentence didn't even settle before his hand connected with her cheek.

He slapped her twice more before he stormed out the door and off to some bar.

* * *

**Different?Anyway, sorry if you don't like it. I've already made the next 15 chapters so it's too late to change it if anyone has issues. Still, tell me what you liked or what you didn't like. Tell me what you think of my characters. And-oh I just told you guys that I've already made the next 15 chapters. I guess that means I won't be killing off Ahsoka anytime soon, so you needn't worry about that (did I just say needn't) (I did, wow that's strange) I swear these things are more me talking to myself than anything. Well I'll update soon (I don't know if it'll be in 2 or 3 days). Project Runway is on now. -Saraphine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me through this Tristakine thing. I really like how I'm making Ahsoka's past and I hope you all are too. I've read fanfiction too though. And I know that sometimes it's kind of boring reading a characters made up past where as you'd rather be reading about other characters. I get it. This whole thing is almost over. Ahsoka will wake up from her coma soon enough, then you'll get your Anakin and Ahsoka again. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 14

_Worst of all, she remembered her father before he was like this. She remembered when he was an honorable man in the family. That was all before her mother died. He fell apart after that, and Ahsoka had to step up._

_"You cannot speak to me like that. I will be respected!"_

_"You don't deserve respect!"_

_The sentence didn't even settle before his hand connected with her cheek._

_He slapped her twice more before he stormed out the door and off to some bar._

Anakin POV

"I don't believe this."

Anakin had his head in his hands and his eyes closed. He was trying to get a good hold on what he'd just seen.

He heard Obi-Wan beside him. "I'm having trouble processing this as well. When did Ahsoka first arrive at the temple?"

Plo Koon, who seemed to have all the answers, was the first to respond. "I brought her here when she was thirteen."

"But the Jedi Temple doesn't train people that old. Anakin was nine and I had to train him myself because the Order wouldn't take him."

Master Yoda chimed in. "Different, Ahsoka's case was."

Anakin lifted his head out of his hands. He wasn't mad or anything about Ahsoka's age like Obi-Wan was. He was mad that he never knew this about his Padawan. He'd known her for 3 years and the entire, her past life was kept a secret from him. It's like her Ectohazmith disease all over again.

"How was it different?" Anakin asked innocently. He wasn't going to get mad about her exception like his former master. That was a thing in the past that she had no control over. She was in a coma right now. That was all that mattered.

Mace Windu was the one to answer. "When she came to the Temple she could already use the force at the level of a Jedi Knight. It was miraculous. With that and her photographic memory she was able to advance quickly to the level that she was supposed to be at for her age."

"She became your Padawan just a year and a half after she arrived at the temple," stated Plo Koon.

The Jedi Master was looking more and more off as they watched Ahsoka's memories. Anakin knew that at some point Plo Koon would enter and play a part in the story of her life. And he didn't look anxious to see that point come to pass.

"How does the Tristakine work?" Master Plo spoke again. "What order are the memories going in?"

The nurse behind the controls looked up from the computer and at the Jedi Master. "Well from past trials it's somewhat unpredictable. Sometimes the projector will be showing a single memory and that memory will trigger another memory, causing the Tristakine to jump to that recollection. Afterwards it usually just returns to the previous memory and keeps going as though the jump never happened."

The other nurse next to her sensed that the explanation might have been somewhat confusing and started to clear it up. "It works somewhat like a person. You remember something, which causes you to remember something else, and the process reiterates from there. It's only unpredictable in the way that people are."

The people in the room nodded and accepted the nurses' answers even though they were still a bit puzzling.

Anakin thought about the jump the Tristakine had taken. It turned into the memory of him assuming his Padawan's people were carnivores. At the time he thought it was just an innocent joke and a fact he'd learned about Togruti culture. Now he regretted all of that.

"Master Plo Koon, would you mind if we took some of your blood so that your recollections can be entered in as well?"

The Master Jedi nodded and the nurses began to take some blood. In the meantime the screen began to color again. The group of Jedi turned back to the projector and watched as it turned back on, leading to another memory.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka was 12 years old and the head of the house. She supported her family and brought in the money. Where the money came from was complicated.

Since Ahsoka's house was on a ranch the Tano family had always had animals. When her mother died Ahsoka had to sell all of the animals that couldn't offer up anything. So now all that were left were two cows, a goat, and about twenty chickens. She sold the eggs, cheese, and milk in town for a bit of money.

The main cash flow came from whatever people hired her to fix. She followed after her mother in becoming a mechanic and learned everything from an early age. After school (back when she used to go to school) she would go to her mom's garage and she would teach Ahsoka the basics of fixing a hover craft, or a circuit board. She caught on pretty quickly with her photographic memory.

And that's where she was today-fixing up security systems, hover crafts, cameras, pretty much whatever people will pay her for. She lived in a small town, and was the only mechanic around the parts so all jobs fell to her. Truthfully she knew her situation could be worse. She didn't get paid a lot and necessities were expensive, especially with a gambling father. But she made it work for Chance's sake.

On the best days, a _very_ rare opportunity would make itself visible. It'd only happened twice in the three years Ahsoka had been providing for her family. And that rare opportunity was when a spaceship broke down in her small town on Shili.

She was the only mechanic around so they would hire her to fix it. She'd have to work through the days and nights on end, but she got paid like rich man. Fixing a ship wasn't cheap and Ahsoka would never turn down the offer to make money patching one up.

Too bad the opportunity was so rare.

* * *

One night when Kiytam Tano came home from the bar he didn't set the usual scene he did at dinner. Ahsoka and Chance were already sitting down and eating dinner. Kiytam ordered Chance to go to his room (which he reluctantly did after a stern glare from his sister) and was left with just his daughter.

He didn't waste any time arguing with Ahsoka like he normally did. Kiytam got to the point and hit her across the face.

Ahsoka was used to it by now. It'd been going on for over two years. Yet as her body got stronger for armor against his abuse, his hits became stronger as well.

They girl had to learn at a young age how to hide the bruises. She usually wore long sleeves to cover the injuries. Ahsoka wore shorts on a normal day to day basis because her father preferred abusing her upper body rather than lower. The sad part was that she was just used to it.

After he was done hitting her and ready to pass out in an alcohol coma, he sent her outside and told her to sleep somewhere else for the night. He said something about being too much of a disappointment to be in his house.

So Ahsoka left.

She didn't go far though. She just went to Chance's bedroom window and knocked a few times. It only took a few seconds before he appeared on the other side of the window and opened it up. This wasn't the first time Ahsoka had been kicked out of the house.

Ahsoka leaned forward against the windowsill trying to get as comfortable as possible in the bad position. Chance was sitting on his bed, which was moved closer to the window just for these situations.

"Did Dad kick you out again?" His voice was small when he spoke. It hurt for Ahsoka to see him like this.

She tried to comfort him. "Just for the night Chancey. It'll be alright in the morning."

It was quiet for a minute or two. Neither of them knew what to say. Ahsoka being kicked out and forced to sleep in the barn for the night had happened more times than she'd care to admit.

After what seemed like ages Chance's voice broke through the silence. "He hit you."

Ahsoka sighed and reluctantly responded. "Yeah," she wasn't going to lie to him. She wouldn't do that. Chance was all she had.

"Why does he hit you?"

How was she supposed to answer that? It broke Ahsoka's heart just thinking of telling him. He deserved to know though didn't he? He was as much in this as she was.

"He's sad."

Chance wouldn't just accept that though. He knew there was more. "About Mommy?"

"Yeah, he misses Mom. When someone dies, not everyone can just move on. Daddy can't move on. He loved Mommy and he misses her so much that he refuses to move on. That's why he drinks. And that's why he gambles."

"That doesn't make sense."

Ahsoka sighed. "I know it doesn't…but that doesn't change that that's the way it is."

Chance seemed to somewhat understand that. Yet the questions didn't stop. "Why doesn't he hit _me_?"

A switch flipped on in Ahsoka's brain. Her expression turned from being sad to serious in a single second. "Because I would never let him," she said more sternly than she meant. She softened her voice again and continued. "Go get your picture."

Chance threw himself off the bed and rushed over to his drawer to get the photo only he and Ahsoka knew about. He pulled it out of the drawer and rushed back over to the window. He held out the photo to Ahsoka and she took it.

She loved this photo. It was of their family. After their mother died, Kiytam got rid of every photo with her in it. Ahsoka was able to save this one before he burned all the rest.

She gave the photo back to Chance and pointed at their mother. "I look a lot like Mom."

Chance seemed to have just noticed the resemblance when she pointed it out. "Yeah, you do."

Ahsoka had known for a while. Her lekku were the same color as her mother's. Their faces looked almost exactly alike. The only difference was that Ahsoka's was younger. "Well I may look like Mom, but my personality is all Dad. I get that from him. We're both stubborn and persistent about things."

"You on the other hand Chancey look just like Dad." He frowned. "Don't be sad about that. Dad was once an amazing man who loved us so much. It's not his fault that he's like this now." He nodded his head and motioned for Ahsoka to go on with her previous subject. "Where was I? Oh-you look like Dad. You really do. You got his lekku and markings. You've got the making of quite a handsome gentleman one day kiddo."

That actually got Chance to smile.

Ahsoka grinned at her work and continued. "But you are just like mom. She was patient, and solemn. Not that great at math like you either." This caused him to let out a small laugh, a laugh that Ahsoka would never get tired of hearing.

"Dad knows that I look like Mom too. Every time he sees me he thinks for a second that maybe-maybe I'm Mom. But I'm not, and it hurts every time he has to realize that. Because I may look like Mom, but inside I'm not. Not only does that make him mad, but it annoys the crap out of him." Ahsoka let out a breath. "He'd never hurt you, because you're not the disappointment that I am to him."

She didn't let her little brother respond. There was nothing left to say. "Now hand me your spare pillow, I'm going to sleep in the barn tonight."

He handed her the pillow and bid her good night. Ahsoka told him she loved him and walked off to the barn, her resting place for the night.

* * *

**A/N- As I said before, stick with me. This whole Tristakine thing will be over soon. After that it's Ahsoka dealing with what she went through and Anakin dealing with it as well. Review and tell me what you all think. I like hearing your thoughts. **

**Now for my daily talking to myself. I didn't see Dr. Who today. I'm trying to catch up on Supernatural before it starts back up on Tuesday (can't wait for that). Dr. Who was supposed to be good though. I don't really like Danny Pink, but I don't hate him. So that's good. Anyway Gracepoint started with David Tennant and Selfie with Karen Gillan and my life has never been better. -Saraphine**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka was watching the Walkraf's farm for the next week while they were off world. They lived just down the street from her house and it was a fairly simple job. She would wake up an hour earlier than normal, go over to their house, feed the animals, and then go back to her normal schedule.

The only hesitant part of the whole thing was that Mr. and Mrs. Walkraf had a lot of animals. When they first walked her through how to take care of them she counted 5 horses, 3 cows, 10 sheep, 6 pigs, and about 20 chickens. It was a lot. Even before her mother's death when her family had more animals than they do now, they never had that many.

Still the 13 year old girl wasn't going to turn down the offer. They were paying her to watch the house. And she needed the money.

She woke up before sunrise every morning and went over to the Walkraf's farm. She tended to the animals there and then went back to her own house. There she milked the cow and collected the cow and then went inside to make breakfast.

"Good morning Ahsoka." Chance yawned as he entered the kitchen.

Ahsoka mixed the eggs in the skillet she was holding and smiled over her shoulder. "How're you up so early?"

Chance smiled. "I could smell breakfast from my dreams."

Ahsoka went over to him and poured the eggs onto his plate. They were scrambled, just the way her little brother liked them. Chance looked up to his sister, "What're you doing today?"

"I'm going to go into town; there are a few hovercrafts down there that they want me to fix. Is there anything you want me to pick up while I'm down there?"

"I'm good, just be careful, there's supposed to be a big storm today," he warned.

* * *

Chance came home around 3:00 when school was cancelled because of the storm. Ahsoka had already been to town, fixed the hovercrafts, collected her money, and arrived home.

Since both the siblings had the day off they planned to sit around and play board games like the good old times. They hadn't done that in a long time. Not since their mother was alive.

Around the time when the sun would normally be going down Ahsoka looked out the window to see the hurricane forming outside. Then she remembered the Walkraf's farm. The animals were probably going berserk in the weather.

She jumped out of her seat, grabbed her coat, and threw an 'I'll be right back' over her shoulder to Chance. Ahsoka was worried about the animals, what if one of them got hurt? What if one of them escaped? She'd never be able to look the Walkraf's in the eye again knowing she was responsible for the loss of one of their animals.

They young girl threw open the back door and ran out into the storm.

It was one of the worst storms Ahsoka had ever seen. As she ran down the street she could see the trees moving in the rough winds. She also saw a few that had already fallen over. The rain had already drenched the streets. There were puddles ever other step that Ahsoka took. She kept running though, despite her soaked boots.

When she arrived at the Walkraf's house she saw that a majority of the animals were huddled under a covered area near the barn. That covered area wasn't very big though, so about half of the animals were just out in the cold getting rained on.

Ahsoka hurried over and rushed the animals into the barn. It was mas havoc at first, but in good time she got all of the animals into their pens. Everything was all right.

Then she counted them.

One horse was missing. Ahsoka couldn't believe it. She ran into the one pen that was empty in disbelief that the horse wasn't in there.

She was freaking out. Going out into the storm to look for the horse was dangerous. She couldn't do that. But she couldn't leave the horse out in the rain.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud series of thunder. Through the loud booming a new noise appeared inside the barn. It was the sound of galloping. Ahsoka looked in distrust as the missing horse ran into the barn. It was soaked from the rain and spooked from the thunder. It was also running right at her.

She tried to get out of its pen, but was pushed back in by the horse's weight. Reality blurred as little Ahsoka was pushed around by the strength of the thousand pound horse. The only clear thing to her was the jabbing pain in her abdomen.

Somehow she made her way out of the pen and locked it. Everything would have been alright then; if she wasn't sure she'd broken a rib. The pain caused tears to form in her eyes and the storm was getting even wilder than before.

Ahsoka clutched her stomach in pain as she made her way out of the barn. She'd never had a broken rib before but she'd read a few books and was sure that this is what if felt like. She closed the doors and latched them so the animals could be safe for the night and started to walk (more like limp) back to her house.

Her feet had made it fifty yards away when she looked back to see the doors had opened themselves again. Tears fell down Ahsoka's face as she thought about having to go back and close them again. The pain was sure to take her into unconsciousness any minute. The possibility of her not making it home was clear to her if she went back and closed the doors again.

In a daze, she held out her hand to the door. She reached to it, as if willing it to close on its own. Her eyes struggled to stay open through the pain. The hurt was so immense. It was like her father had hit her a thousand times over again on the same spot.

Then something happened. The flailing doors closed and didn't open again. Ahsoka was sure that they would start battering from open to close once again, but they didn't. They stayed closed.

Ahsoka lowered her arm and frowned in disbelief. But it was good enough for her because she could've sworn she saw the latch once again over the door. That couldn't have happened on accident.

Only the next day when she went back did she see that the latch was in fact on the door. She wrote it off as simply a miracle, not even thinking that maybe it could be more.

* * *

Ahsoka only knew one place she could go with a broken rib. She couldn't afford a doctor and going home wouldn't do any good. The only place she thought to go was Ms. Mauline's.

Ms. Mauline knew Ahsoka ever since the day she was born. She was her mother's best friend before she died, and still stayed with the Tano family even after the tragedy. She also knew about Kiytam and how he treated his daughter. Ahsoka had to beg for days on end for Ms. Mauline not to tell anyone. She didn't want to lose Chance if their father got arrested and the officials decided to separate the siblings. Finally the woman agreed to keep the secret.

The Mauline's residence was just next door to Ahsoka's house. She lived with her daughter Primara. Her husband, Mr. Mauline, passed away only a year or so before Ahsoka's mother did, leaving the woman and her daughter to fend for themselves in the hard world. Mr. Mauline was a traveling merchant who collected and sold whatever he could find of any value off world. He wasn't home much, but they still grieved like any person would.

Ahsoka had it in her mind that the two of them were pretty well of from his fortune and Ms. Mauline even offered a few times to lend her family money. Ahsoka knew though that they weren't that wealthy and she could never accept money from Ms. Mauline. She cared about the woman too much. And she did enough for her and Chance as is.

Still as she stood out on their porch in the rain, knocking on the front door, she felt miserable.

The door opened to show a woman who looked to be in her mid 40's. She wasn't young but still looked beautiful. Her face glowed and was full of hope, except it fell when she saw Ahsoka.

"Sweetheart," her voice was strangled and she placed her hand over her heart. "Come in. Come in." She shooed Ahsoka into the house.

Ahsoka rambled inside and fell onto the couch. She let out a groan of pain when her body collided with the sofa in a way that pained her rib.

Ahsoka could vaguely see Primara in front of her with a smoked look on her face. Ahsoka's vision was fuzzy and she was losing consciousness. "Primara get the alcohol and bandages!" Ms. Maudie ordered her daughter. The last thing Ahsoka saw was the young girl running off down the hall to get the materials. Then everything went black.

* * *

She woke up to the smell of bacon and Primara standing over her. Ahsoka let out a groan and tried to turn over on the sofa. She was immediately stopped by the pain in her abdomen. 'Oh right, that happened,' Ahsoka remembered.

"Mom, she's awake!" Primara yelled into the kitchen.

From the corner of her eye Ahsoka could see Ms. Mauline enter the living room and give her daughter a stern look. "I'm sure the last thing wants right now is you screaming in her ear Primara." She directed her attention to the girl sprawled out on the sofa. "And good morning dear, are you up for some well over due explanations?"

Ahsoka tried to joke, "Only if there's bacon involved."

"I will be right back." She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sorry I yelled," Primara apologized.

Ahsoka grinned up to the small girl. "It's alright Mara. I could never be mad at you."

The young girl blushed at her comment. Ahsoka adjusted herself on the sofa to make a small spot for the girl, which she gladly too.

"Chance is here."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. At first she wondered why he wasn't at school but remembered it was Saturday. She secretly wished he was at school. Ahsoka didn't want her brother to see her like this.

She couldn't do anything about it though. A minute later Chance and Ms. Mauline came out of the kitchen and the group sat in the living room to hear Ahsoka's story. She told them everything starting from when she left Chance to go take care of the Walkraf's farm. When the story was more or less over Primara and Chance (who were around the same age by the way) went to go get some painkillers from town. That left just Ms. Mauline and Ahsoka.

"It was crazy." Ahsoka still wasn't able to move much. Her position hadn't moved on the sofa since she first fell on it last night.

Ms. Mauline was now in the kitchen doing the dishes. "I bet it was, the storm only got worse from there."

Ahsoka was surprised Ms. Mauline had heard her. She wasn't directly talking to anyone, it was more so meant for herself. "Oh no, not that. Well, yes that too. It's just-something else happened, something really weird."

The woman popped out into the doorway, still scrubbing the dish that was in her hand. Her attention seemed to be on a spot on the dish when she spoke. "What's that sweetheart?"

Ahsoka shook her head. It really was crazy, but it was nothing. She didn't know why she was even thinking about it this much. Still she told Ms. Mauline, "It's nothing but… last night I was already pretty far away from the barn with everything taken care of and the doors flew open again. I was in pain and didn't want to go back just to close them again so I just kind of, you know held out my arm and wished they would close. And they did. They didn't flail anymore. I could've sworn I saw the latch closed over them too."

Ms. Mauline had stopped washing the dish and had her complete attention on Ahsoka.

"It's stupid, probably just the storm."

Ms. Mauline still looked completely on edge. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping. "Yeah…probably just the storm."

The woman had a strange cautious vibe for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who reads this and is following it. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, blame my homework and that Supernatural marathon I was having. Speaking of Supernatural, that starts again tonight. SEASON 10! I'm still 5 episodes behind so sadly I will not be seeing tonight. I am caught up on Gotham and TVD though so point one for me. -Saraphine.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just heard the song Barbie Girl for the first time. My theatre class is the best thing in my life. I have a movie marathon tomorrow and a four day weekend. I'm doing well. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Ms. Mauline told Ahsoka she would have to rest to heal her broken rib.

That was impossible.

Ahsoka had to work. She had to take care of the Walkraf's farm. She had to take care of her own farm animals. Those were the ways she got by. Those were the ways she got money to get by.

Even with a broken rib, she managed to do all of those things. _And_ she was able to keep the fact that she was still working from Ms. Mauline. If that woman found out Ahsoka was still fixing hovercrafts in her condition she would get yelled at worse than she'd ever gotten from her father.

A few weeks after she broke her rib Ahsoka had the day off. She couldn't find anyone who needed a mechanic on the warm sunny day, so she spent a majority of the day with her garden. She didn't know it as a majority of the day until Chance came home and she realized how long she'd been pulling weeds.

"Have you been here all day?" Chance sat down next to his sister on the ground and tried to help her pull weeds.

"Mostly. I cleaned the house earlier, but I finished that around noon." Ahsoka gave her brother a small smile but focused on her work.

"Ms. Mauline says you shouldn't be working."

Ahsoka stopped and pulled back. She brushed the dirt off her hands as best she could and turned to her brother. "Ms. Mauline doesn't understand that if I just lay around for the next few weeks we'll starve to death and get behind on our house payments."

Chance frowned. "Aren't you hurting though?"

Ahsoka frowned too seeing her brother so worried about her. "Only a little bit," she lied. It hurt a lot.

They went back to work watering and weeding the garden for a while until Chance once again broke the silence. "When's the last time you ate?"

She sighed and thought. Yes, she actually had to think about the question. "Only a day ago," she mumbled off to the side, "or two."

Her little brother stopped abruptly and looked at his sister. He obviously heard her quieted comment.

Chance shook his head and looked around. He suddenly reached in front of him and picked a tomato off the garden vine. "Eat it."

"Chance-"

She didn't get a chance to speak. He interrupted her. "I know you've been getting thinner. I see it. You forget to eat and spend all your time taking care of me. Well if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do. Eat it. One a day. Just so that you have some food in you. Just so you can say that you ate that day." He must've seen the doubt in her face because he didn't stop there. "Please Ahsoka. I'm the little brother and there's not much I can do to take care of you. That's half because you won't let me try and take care of you and that I'm too young to. But please let me do this. Just eat the tomato. Eat _just one_ a day. For me."

Ahsoka let out a breath. She stared at the tomato in her brother's hand, then into his eyes. He was her little brother. She would do anything for him, so of course she took the tomato. She would take a million tomatoes for him. He was her everything. He was all she had left.

She loved him.

* * *

After another few days Ahsoka ended up once again in Mr. Retner's hardware shop. She was fixing his faulty video cameras again. They broke at least once a month, sometimes more. Ahsoka was pretty sure he didn't replace them because they were his reason to check up on the young girl. Every time they broke, he would call her in and she would fix them while catching up with him at the same time.

This time when she was fixing the cameras he left for a little while to get lunch. Ahsoka was left alone with his fifteen year old son Equar.

It wasn't necessarily awkward. It just wasn't really comforting. Ahsoka was just about to pray for a miracle when Chance entered the store. She nearly fell off the ladder in joy. Equar was about to start some conversation that would only be more awkward.

"Hey Ahsoka Ms. Mauline said you'd be down here and-oh Hi Equar." He looked cautiously from his sister to Equar a few times. Then in a sort of way he and his sister had a mental conversation. He wondered if he interrupted something and Ahsoka shook her head violently, 'no.'

Equar walked up behind Chance in the middle of their telepathic conversation and patted his back. "Hey Chance, how are you? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"It was a half day." Ahsoka tried to flash her brother a 'help me' face.

"Ah Ms. Mauline needs to see Ahsoka. She sent me down here to get here. That is- do you mind if I take her?" Ahsoka thanked the universe that her prayers were answered.

Equar shook his head. "I don't mind at all." He walked over to the ladder and tried to help Ahsoka down. At the same time, she tried to rush down before he came over and offered to help her (she was stubborn like her father and didn't want help). Her plan didn't quite work so well when she rushed down to quickly and lost her footing. She began to fall back on the ladder.

About mid-way into the fall she was caught by a pair of arms. Her eyes focused again to see that she was being held by Equar and he was smiling down at her. Ahsoka silently yelled at herself for being so clumsy. She was never that way. Most of the time, she was actually pretty agile. Her injured rib must've been throwing her off.

Speaking of her rib, it started to hurt because of the position she was in. She waited for Equar to put her down, but he didn't. He just stared down at her with that dazed look in his eyes. Ahsoka clenched her teeth in pain.

"Ah, thanks," she tried to hint.

He smiled impossibly wider down at her. "It's no problem."

Ahsoka struggled trying to figure out what to say next. She thanked the universe that Chance was there for her. "So we better get going, with Ms. Mauline waiting for us and all."

Equar seemed as though he just noticed Chance was there. Actually he didn't seem to notice there was any world besides the girl in his arms.

Chance's words snapped him out of the daze and he gently let Ahsoka down. They mumbled their awkward good-byes and parted ways.

Ahsoka refused to talk to Chance on the way home. She partially didn't want to talk about it, but knew she would have too. Chance would tell Ms. Mauline and Ms. Mauline would tell Ahsoka to spill. And of course she would.

When they were all sitting in Ms. Mauline's living room that was exactly what happened, exactly how Ahsoka predicted.

"It's nothing," Ahsoka tried to brush off the entire thing but Ms. Mauline wasn't letting it off that easy.

"Oh it's definitely something dear." Ms. Mauline lived off gossip like this, even when it was nothing. If there was enough gossip around their small town she would eat it three meals a day.

Even Primara joined the conversation. "He likes you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka just sighed. She didn't want to talk about this. Chance, who had since been smiling, now changed to look curious. "Do you like him too?"

"No!" It came out a bit louder than the thirteen year old girl meant for it too. She calmed herself for a moment and then continued. "No. He's nice. He's really nice. I'm just not…" She couldn't finish. She didn't know how to finish that sentence. At first she was going to say interested, but why shouldn't she be interested? He was a nice, handsome boy who could support her if they ever got married. Yet the attraction just wasn't there for her, and she didn't know why not.

Ms. Mauline seemed to notice Ahsoka's trouble thinking and told the kids, "Primara, take Chance to see those flowers you picked earlier."

Primara was hesitant at first but took Chance out of the room anyway. Ms. Mauline spoke up the second the two of them were out of sight. "Ahsoka, where do you see yourself in the future?"

She let out a shaky breath having already anticipated this conversation. "I don't know." It was true, she didn't know. She had no idea.

"You do know that you and Equar are-"

Ahsoka interrupted the innocent woman. "Yes, I know. We're arranged to be married from birth. How can I forget? It's only one of the most common things we talk about."

Ms. Mauline seemed to be unaffected by Ahsoka's harsh tone because she went on. "Then you know that you're a year past the age where you'd normally be married."

"I know that but…" Ahsoka clenched her teeth and thought for a moment. "I can't get married yet. I have Chance to look after. I can't just leave him at the house forever and go live a completely different life. Especially not with my father there. Marriage can wait."

She couldn't leave Chance. That wasn't the only reason she didn't want to get married, but that would have to do for now.

"Butterfly-" Ms. Mauline's voice was wary and quiet but began to fade.

"Mom used to call me that."

* * *

Anakin POV

The screen was changing memories again. The sight of Ms. Mauline and Ahsoka faded and produced another recollection. Anakin was once again surprised to see his face appear.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka and Anakin were on their current mission. It was just the two of them on the ship and Ahsoka was trying to repair a broken circuit board while Anakin piloted.

"Are you almost done with that?" Anakin threw the words back over his shoulder.

"It isn't exactly the easiest thing to fix. If you think you can repair it faster than do it yourself!" She spat back at him. Ahsoka was having a tough day. The circuit board had already shocked her three times and she was tired of it.

"Alright Butterfly calm down." The words just seemed to come out of his mouth. They were innocent words to him. He was just trying out a new nickname. What he didn't know was Ahsoka's past with the word.

Ahsoka's voice turned dead cold as she spoke, "Don't call me that."

"What you don't like 'Butterfly?' I happen to think it's quite fitting."

The Padawan's voice turned soft. She begged, "Please don't call me that."

Anakin seemed to sense the plea in his apprentice's voice. He left the conversation at that. He respected her enough not to question her actions. He never called her Butterfly again.

* * *

Anakin POV

The scene changed back to Ms. Mauline's living room.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

"Isn't there another reason you wanted me here? I doubt you called me here just to talk about marriage." Ahsoka praised herself on the topic change and just hoped that Ms. Mauline would take the bait.

She did. "Yes, there is." Her voice got more serious than it was before. Ahsoka didn't even know that was possible. Why had Ms. Mauline called her here? "Ahsoka, I saw what you were doing the other day in the garden."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ms. Mauline sighed but her expression didn't get any less serious. "You were moving things with your mind."

Ahsoka stayed silent.

"How long have you had the gift?"

The young girl pondered on whether or not to answer. Finally she decided that staying silent would do her no good. "Ever since that night on the Walkraf's farm."

"I thought so," the woman muttered more to herself than to Ahsoka.

She looked up again and met Ahsoka's eyes. "I promised your mom I would never let this happen to you."

Ahsoka saw the torn look in the woman's eyes. She straightened up on the sofa. "Is it dangerous?"

"Not necessarily but-"

"Then we'll keep it between you and me. No one else will find out, I promise."

* * *

**A/N- Thank you to the people who stay with me and still watch this. It means a lot. -Saraphine**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone that's still reading this. It's amazing and I love every single review that I get. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 17

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Six months after that, no one else had figured out what Ahsoka could do. She practiced in secret at night while still keeping her normal routine of working during the day.

She didn't know what she was doing was called exactly. She wanted to call it magic, but knew it wasn't that. It felt like magic though. The way she controlled whatever she was moving was enchanting. Since Ahsoka started using the gift, she also started meditating. When she meditates, it's as though she's at a new level of peace. She can feel things on a different level.

It made life more bearable.

* * *

"That's it. I do so much for this household and for this family. None of you respect me. Let's see how you do without me."

The door slammed behind Kiytam Tano and all Ahsoka and Chance could do for a minute was stare. When their eyes tore away from the door they connected with each other's. The smiles on their faces were irreplaceable.

"I guess that means we're having Mixed Pasta tonight," Ahsoka didn't stop smiling and neither did Chance.

You see, the siblings looked forward to the days that this happened. It started with their father drinking in the morning. This led to him getting mad earlier than usual but it was a different kind of mad. In these situations, he just left. Ahsoka figured he went out and gambled all his money away for a few nights and then came back.

In those few days when he was gone Chance and Ahsoka celebrated. They celebrated her not getting beaten for a few days. They celebrated no yelling in the house. They celebrated what it was like to be surrounded by just love and no evil.

That meant Mixed Pasta.

Mixed Pasta was Ahsoka's signature meal. It was the best thing she could make and had everyone who'd tried it to stand behind her. It was a recipe she'd once made with a bit of fooling around years ago.

So when Chance went to school and Ahsoka decided to fix the roof they knew that night was going to be wonderful. What they didn't know was that it would forever change the family's balance of things.

* * *

(Tristakine) Plo Koon POV

Plo Koon was on Shili just for a checkup. The Jedi did it occasionally. Every once and a while Jedi would be sent to a planet just to check in and see to it that nothing illegal was happening. Plo Koon stepped up and offered to check on Shili. It was less dangerous than other planets and easier to check in on.

His intention was just to stay on the planet for a few days. After that he would head back to Coruscant.

Problems arose and instead of landing in a popular city of Shili, they had to stop early and land in a less crowded town. It was a small place and Plo Koon didn't expect for them to have a mechanic. He had to try though. His ship wouldn't get back off the ground without some help.

After asking around a few times, the residents of the small town pointed Plo Koon in the direction of a farm a few clicks out. He threw his cloak over his shoulders and headed off that way, not knowing what the future held.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka was fixing the roof. Or at least, she was going to. She'd just started.

She had the ladder set up and climbed to the top of it. She then hopped onto the roof. Only once she was at the top did Ahsoka realize that she left her tool box at the bottom. She sighed at the thought of going down again to get it and silently scolded herself for forgetting it.

Her eyes warily looked around to see if there were any bystanders. Of course there weren't. Her house was pretty secluded being where it was.

She only worried for a second before using her mysterious gift to lift the tool box up into her hand. Ahsoka then went to work on the roof.

* * *

(Tristakine) Plo Koon

Plo Koon had seen everything. He was hidden behind a bush (not one of his proudest moments) watching this mysterious young girl use the force.

Questions flew through his mind as if it were nothing. Who was this girl? How could she use the force? Why wasn't she recruited by the Jedi as a youngling like she should've been?

He wanted to reveal himself and go talk to the girl. Instead he stayed hidden. He wanted to see if there was anything else she could do.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

The roof was a simple fix. Ahsoka just had to adjust a preexisting panel. It didn't take more than 10 minutes to patch up. When she was done she grabbed the toolbox and made her way over to the ladder.

Right as she was about to climb down a panel underneath her shifted and her foot slipped. She lost her balance and was unable to regain it. She couldn't stop herself from falling off the roof.

The world blurred. She couldn't remember if she screamed. In the second she had to contemplate she thought that this was it. This was the end. She didn't want to die.

Seconds went by and there was no crash. She wasn't dead. Her eyes warily unclenched themselves to observe her situation.

She was on the ground. Or at least, it looked like she was. The roof was above her, but the ground wasn't beneath her. Her body wasn't on anything. It was as if-

Ahsoka turned her head to look beneath her. She was floating. Her body was at least a foot off the ground, completely intact.

When she screamed her body fell the foot to the ground. It hit with a plop that silenced her scream. Part of her wanted to get up and just walk on her own two feet again. She wanted to convince herself that she was in charge of her body again. Instead she just lay there on the ground. She didn't move. Her mind tried to figure out what just happened.

After a minute and still nothing could explain what she just experienced, Ahsoka got up. After she straightened herself out, she used the gift to get the toolbox off the roof. Then she brushed herself off and went back to work on her garden as if nothing happened.

* * *

(Tristakine) Plo Koon POV

Plo Koon witnessed the entire thing. This girl, who was no more than 13, had just used the force at a level he'd only seen a Jedi Knight use. She obviously wasn't trained by someone. So how could she do this? How could she use the force like that?

He hid for a few more minutes and then couldn't take it any longer. He had to meet this mysterious young girl.

The Jedi Master carefully walked over to the girl and tried to make it seem as though he'd just arrived.

The girl seemed a bit on edge, but welcomed him once he got close to her. "Hello traveler."

"Hello," Plo Koon nodded in a welcoming way. He wanted an excuse to talk to this girl. That way he could build up to asking where she learned to use the force from. So he sat down next to her and tried to help her weed the garden."Does something about me give away my reputation as being foreign?"

The girl pulled one more weed and then turned her full attention to him. She had a small smile on her face. "It's a small town. I know most people. But yes, you do seem foreign. May I ask what brings you here?"

Plo Koon didn't want to come right out and ask about the mechanic he was actually searching for. He wanted to talk to this girl. "What brings me to your planet or your farm?"

She shrugged, "Either I suppose. I'll take what I can get. It's been a while since I've heard a good story."

"It's quite a long story," he lied to lead away from the topic.

The girl nodded, accepting his answer. "You looked like you might need some help with your garden. I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

She didn't look away from her garden. "I like the help. And I know you're avoiding the subject of what brings you here." She turned to him. "It's alright. You don't have to say. I just don't see that many travelers often."

"There's not much to my story except that I'm traveling."

Plo Koon didn't know why he didn't just say that he was a Jedi. He should have. That would've been the right thing to do. But something inside of him said that that wouldn't have been a good thing to do at the time. The force drew him to this girl for a reason.

The girl looked into his eyes and Plo Koon got his first good look at her. Her face was young and beautiful. Her eyes glimmered in the light. She was young and should have been full of hope, yet Plo Koon saw a different emotion in her eyes. He saw struggle. "I'm surprised you know how to garden." She looked back down at her plants.

Plo Koon smiled. "As am I. I don't quite recall where I learned from."

The girl let out a small laugh.

The Master Jedi decided that if there was any time to ask questions, it was now. He started small, "I'm surprised a girl your age has a garden. Isn't your time better spent in school, or maybe just with others your age."

"I'm old enough to be married, I should be old enough to be gardening."

Plo Koon was taken back. It hadn't occurred to him that this girl was wed. He remembered Shili culture. It's possible she could even have a child at her age.

She saw his expression and laughed whole heartedly. "There's no need to look so frightened. I'm not married. I've been putting that off for a while."

"Aren't you supposed to be married though? Mind me asking, but what is your age?"

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka wondered what she was doing as she brushed her hands on her shirt to rid them of dirt and went back to weeding. She was talking to someone she'd never met before. Yet something told her to trust this man. He had a strange feel to him with the cloak he was wearing and his attire underneath. It was strange.

"I'm mid into my thirteenth year."

"Isn't that past the normal age of being wed?"

"Yes, but I have more important things to do than getting married."

"Oh? What are some of those?" Plo Koon raised an eyebrow.

The girl sighed and spoke up. "I run the house." She didn't want to say more than that so she changed the topic. "What are you doing on our small ranch in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm looking for a mechanic. Some people in town sent me this way saying her name was Ahsoka Tano."

"Oh… that's me."

* * *

**A/N-It's not much of a cliffhanger at the end. So Plo Koon finally made his way into Ahsoka's life and I'm betting you can all guess what happens next. Still I'll tell you though. I was iffy about this chapter so sorry if you don't like it. I know there isn't really anything exciting about it. -Saraphine**


	18. Chapter 18

**Like General Grievous in earlier chapters I chose to give Plo Koon facial expressions even though I know with the mask on his face and his species it isn't possible. Still for the sake of this story he will have facial expressions and he will be able to eat. Just keep that in mind. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 18

_ "I'm looking for a mechanic. Some people in town sent me this way looking for Ahsoka Tano."_

_ "That's me."_

(Tristakine) Plo Koon POV

Plo Koon couldn't figure this girl out. She was a mechanic too? What was her secret?

He was about to ask her when the two of them were interrupted.

"Ahsoka?" Plo Koon turned his head to see a little boy standing behind him. His senses told him that this was the girl's brother. He could see the resemblance.

"Chance!" Ahsoka stood up and Plo Koon followed.

"This is…" It seemed to hit her that she didn't know his name.

"Plo Koon, it's very nice to meet you Chance. You look a lot like your sister." There was no use in introducing himself as a Jedi. Something told him these people had no idea what a Jedi was. It was a small town and he assumed that the word Jedi never made it out this far.

Chance held out his hand for the man to shake. "It's nice to meet you too Ms. Plo. Thanks for helping my sister with the garden."

Plo Koon let out a small smile. "Oh, I think she has a handle of things quite well on her own without me here."

Ahsoka broke into the conversation. "Chance Mr. Plo is a traveler, I'll be fixing his ship this week."

Chance seemed to understand. "Oh you're a traveler." His face lit up.

"I am."

Ahsoka smiled at her now enthusiastic brother. "Mr. Plo would you like to stay for dinner?" The young girl offered.

The Master Jedi shook his head, "Oh I couldn't intrude-"

"You wouldn't be. I insist. I'll be fixing your ship and this is a good way to get a heads up about it."

"Yes. You have to!" Chance jumped in. "It's Mixed Pasta night. You haven't tasted real food until you've tried Mixed Pasta."

Plo Koon was still hesitant. He wanted to go. He wanted to learn more about the girl and what she was capable of. Yet he told himself that he would be intruding a family event.

"Are you insulting my cooking Mr. Plo?" Ahsoka raised her eyebrows in question.

Plo Koon's head shot up at this. "No. No, of course not. I'd never-"

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to eat with us to say otherwise."

This was a tricky girl indeed.

* * *

Plo Koon couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal. As a Jedi he had no time for that. It was all take out and whatever the cafeteria made at the Jedi Temple that day. Yet as he sat in the Tano's kitchen he felt a true sense of family and warmth.

Questions came to mind as well. Where were these kids' parents? Why was this girl different than a normal Togruta girl? Why did it seem like she did all of the work around the house? How was she a mechanic? Wasn't she supposed to be in school?

As the three of them sat and waited for the pasta to finish boiling, Chance asked of the adventures Plo Koon had been on. The young boy seemed interested in the stories as any young boy would be. Ahsoka though, she was staring in awe as he spoke every word of his adventures. She was entranced by the tales that came out of his mouth and unable to say anything about them in pure shock.

The Master Jedi finally got a chance to ask some questions when the young boy ran to the bathroom. "Where are your parents?"

Ahsoka didn't look away from the pot of boiling pasta as she spoke. "My mother is dead and my father is off somewhere getting drunk and gambling away all his money."

"_His_ money?"

"I have the cash that pays for the house and food hidden away." She smiled at how absurd that sounded.

"Does your father leave often?"

Ahsoka looked as though she was about to say yes. Probably because that's what Plo Koon wanted to hear. Instead whatever she was going to say was interrupted when Chance walked back into the kitchen.

"No, that's why we celebrate whenever he does go away. It's pretty rare." Chance answered for his sister.

Plo Koon nodded and risked a glance at Ahsoka. She looked disturbed at Chance's answer even though it was definitely the truth. He would ask her about it later.

For the time being, the three of them sat down to eat dinner. Chance set the table and Ahsoka prepared their dishes. Soon enough, they were all sitting down eating. It wasn't a normal kind of eating though. Ahsoka and Chance stared at Plo Koon as he forked a few strands of pasta. He raised his eyebrows at them but they motioned for him to go on. The Jedi Master smiled a bit and then raised the fork to his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. Afterwards he froze.

He ate another bite. It was amazing, and that's exactly what he said. "This is delicious," he gasped.

Ahsoka and Chance started laughing at his reaction. They then began eating their own food.

"I'm serious. This is… I can't find a word it's so incredible." Plo Koon wasn't joking. Even though all he'd ever eaten was take out and the cafeteria food, this was by far the best thing he'd ever eaten. He'd never tasted anything like it.

The brother and sister were still laughing when Ahsoka stood up and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you very much," she gaudily said as Chance clapped beside her.

Plo Koon was laughing a hearty laugh now. And that was something he hadn't done in a long time. "What's the secret?"

Ahsoka stopped laughing. Her face turned serious as she sat back down in her chair. She still had a small grin across her face though. Chance followed her lead.

"Should we trust him?" Ahsoka asked her brother jokingly.

Chance pondered for a moment. "Hm, I think so. He doesn't seem to have had this good a meal in a long time."

Ahsoka nodded towards her brother and the two of them turned back to Plo Koon. "Bell Peppers," they said in unison.

Plo Koon shoveled more of the delicious food down his throat and cherished the amazing taste. "I've never tasted anything so amazing," he admitted.

Dinner was perfect. Plo Koon shared a few of his stories with the sibling (keeping out the fact that he was a Jedi). They listened in awe at each word that came out of his mouth. In the meantime Plo Koon observed the brother and sister. The sibling bond was so strong between them.

When the night was nearing an end Ahsoka must've know Plo Koon wanted a word with her.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

"Chance can you go get the towels off the clothes line?" Ahsoka asked in an attempt to get him out of the room so she and Mr. Plo could talk.

He was a strange man and Ahsoka could tell he had a secret. He never took his cloak off but when he turned just the right way she could see something attached to his belt. It was mechanical and looked like the handle of a sword. The entire thing was strange.

She went over to the sink and started doing dishes. Mr. Plo followed her lead and started to dry the washed bowls.

"It was your father who gave you those bruises." It wasn't a question. That way Ahsoka couldn't deny it.

She guessed that just like she'd seen the device under his cloak, he'd seen the bruises under her shirt. It was probably when they were gardening. Her shirt could've easily ridden up when she bent over.

Ahsoka simply said, "I have everything under control."

Mr. Plo didn't look up from the dishes. "How is that?"

The young girl sighed. "I just have to last another two years. After that I can own property. I can get custody of Chance and everything will be alright."

This caused the man to stop. Mr. Plo looked right at Ahsoka and asked her, "What about your father? He owns the house."

Ahsoka fiddled with her hands in the sink for a moment. She was thinking about what to say next. "Ok, so there are a few flaws, but it'll be fine. My father isn't going to make it that much longer. Alcohol poisoning is sure to get him within the next few years if an angry gambler doesn't get him first, and then…" She stopped. She didn't know what to say. Her plan did have problems, but it was the best plan she could think of. It was the _only_ plan she could think of.

"I have to tell the government," admitted Mr. Plo.

"They'll take me and Chance away. They'll separate us and put us in homes. You know how awful those are. That's what I've been trying to avoid." She sighed. "No, you aren't going to tell anyone."

"And why is that?" He seemed pretty calm considering what they were talking about. Then again, he hadn't shown any emotion other than calm the entire time he'd been with her.

"Because Chance is all I have. Without him I'm just alone. You understand that. I see the loneliness and hurt in your eyes just like I see it whenever I look in the mirror." Ahsoka knew a thing or two about deduction. She'd read a few books (her photographic memory helped too) and studied some things. It was easy for her to read a person.

"I don't want to lose what I can call my life. It may be sucky and my father may abuse me but it's all I have, for now and for the future. I can only hope that things will get better and that hope is what keeps me going."

(Tristakine) Plo Koon POV

If it were up to Plo Koon, he would've offered her a spot at the Jedi Order right there. But it wasn't his choice. He had to check with the council. He had to convince them to let him bring Ahsoka back to Coruscant. That would be difficult. But he'd be damned if he didn't try. This girl was born to be a Jedi.

* * *

**A/N- I enjoy this chapter; it makes me smile. I hope you guys like it. So I changed my username because my best friend found my account. It's alright because she's my best friend but still, I'd like it if she couldn't find it for reasons. Those reasons being that i have not written lemons but there is some pretty low level smut that would still raise eyebrows. Also it's awkward. So yeah. -Saraphine**


	19. Chapter 19

**Leslie Knope and Ben Wyatt are my OTP. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 19

(Tristakine) Plo Koon POV

The next day Plo Koon and Ahsoka went into town to take a look at his ship. At first he doubted that this young girl could repair his ship but his mind changed when she determined what was wrong with it within the first five minutes of examining it.

"Your engine is leaking fuel." She stated. "It's started to run into the pipes and soil everything."

Plo Koon was amazed and somewhat suspicious. "How can you know? We aren't even in the engine room."

Ahsoka walked over to the corner of the room and skimmed her hand over the wall. "The walls are discolored. That's a sign of the leak." She turned back to the Jedi. "Where's your engine room?"

He led her down the hallways and into the engine room. Once she was in there Ahsoka walked around and observed everything. After a few laps around the room she turned back to Plo Koon. "It's a beautiful ship. The best I've ever seen."

"Thank you." Plo Koon feared that Ahsoka would see right through his lie. It was too good of a ship to belong to just a traveler. It was too clean and fixed for that.

Ahsoka looked over everything one more time. "It should be a fairly simple fix. I'll patch up the engine and let it air out for a day. In the meantime I can look around and see if anything else needs fixing up too."

Plo Koon wasn't a mechanic. He understood nothing about his ship except the basics on how to steal a speeder and fix a loose wire. "That's great news. Thank you. Do you think you could look at the hyper drive as well?"

"Of course. In the meantime, I'll run down to town and get some parts." She turned back to Plo Koon looking as though she just came out of a daze. "Would you like to join? I could show you around town. There's not much to see, but how often are you on Shili anyway?"

The Jedi Master wasn't going to give up any time getting to know this young girl. He had to know as much about her as he could to report to the Council. "Yes, I'd very much like that."

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

It's not very often Ahsoka gets to be a tour guide. She took advantage of the opportunity when she had it and told Mr. Plo everything she knew about Shili. In exchange he told her some more of his stories of being off world.

At that moment in the walk Mr. Plo was finishing a story of when he was on Geonosis. "Except afterwards I was in a hospital for two weeks for poisoning and no one could figure out where I got it from."

"Were you in contact with any strange types of rocks? They may have been moist but with a rigid outer shell."

The man stopped and pondered for a moment. "Actually yes. I was trapped in a cave there when the opening caved in on me and I remember those rocks being all around." He was going to say more but he was interrupted.

"They grow poison on the tops of them. You probably got it from there." Ahsoka kept walking forcing Plo Koon to follow.

"How can you know that?"

"I read it in a book once."

"Once?"

Ahsoka was reminded why that would seem strange to a normal person. "I have a photographic memory."

Mr. Plo's eyes widened at this. "What do you like to read?"

Ahsoka didn't have to think about it. "Well I only get to do it in my free time, which isn't often, but anything really. I actually like reading educational books. My favorites are science and space." She froze and looked at the man next to her. "Wait here."

She gave a quick sprint and went over to a patch of grass nearby. There she rummaged through the greenery and found what she was looking for. When she got back to Mr. Plo he looked confused. "A rock?"

"Yes. A rock. A rock that you can only find in this hemisphere of this part of this planet in this galaxy in this universe. There is so much possibility in all of space. It's absolutely amazing." Ahsoka sighed off to the side and mumbled, "It's something I'll never get to see."

* * *

(Tristakine) Plo Koon POV

Plo Koon was convinced. He would take this girl to Coruscant. She would become a Jedi. She had everything needed to become a Jedi. She was smart, one with the force, and even calm minded. She was perfect. She would make an amazing Jedi.

He just needed to convince The Council to say yes.

* * *

A few hours later, when Ahsoka was working on the ship, Plo Koon decided to start up his hologram com and have the long overdue talk with the council. The Master Jedi locked himself in the cockpit of the ship and contacted The Order.

A life-size hologram formed around him. Plo Koon could see Master Yoda and Master Windu sitting in the chairs around him.

"Hello Master Windu. Master Yoda." Plo Koon greeted sitting down in his own chair.

Mace Windu was the first to respond. "Hello Master Plo. How is Shili?"

Plo Koon sighed, "That's actually what I'm contacting you to talk about."

Master Yoda twisted his head in curiosity. "Contact us, what for did you?"

Master Plo wondered how he was going to phrase his words. He had to speak just right to get Ahsoka a chance. He had to get them to accept her.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

What the hell was going on? Why was everyone calling each other Master? Who were these hologram people?

She listened from the gap in the door as Mr. Plo-Master Plo? Plo Koon started speaking again.

"Masters, I found a girl. She's young, just not as young as the Order would care for."

"Plo-" Mace Windu started but he was interrupted.

Plo Koon wasn't going to be turned down this easy. "She uses the force at a level I've only seen a Jedi Knight use. I think my com might have recorded what I saw…" He began fumbling with his wrist and what looked like a metal device attached to it.

Ahsoka was confused out of her mind. What was going on? What was the force? Her thoughts were once again interrupted when another hologram appeared out of Mr. Plo's 'com.'

She had to watch for a second before she realized- it was her. The hologram was of her from yesterday when she was fixing the roof. It was of when she fell off the roof. Ahsoka watched as the events from the day before repeated. She watched as she fell off the roof and froze above the ground, floating in midair. The entire thing.

Ahsoka had to withhold a gasp that pushed against the back of her lips. Mr. Plo had seen this? He'd seen her using the gift?

When it was over Master Yoda spoke, "Strong, she is."

Mr. Plo was silent and waited for the verdict to be determined.

"Plo you know the rules," Master Windu stated.

Master Yoda seemed to have other ideas. "Starting, a war is. As many Jedi as we can muster up, we will need." Ahsoka froze the minute he said war. "Bring her to us, you will. May have to be made, an exception will."

Master Windu seemed shocked at first but then regained his composure. He nodded, not fully accepting his fellow Jedi's decision but going along with it.

Plo Koon had a small smile slipping past his lips. "I will. Thank you Masters." The hologram turned off.

Mr. Plo got up and started to exit the room. Ahsoka tried to back up and get away before he could see her but it was a failed attempt. As soon as he turned around he saw her shocked face and her mouth gaping open.

"Ahsoka…" He said half in surprise and half in apology.

She started to back up in an attempt to get away. 'Bring her to us.' The words echoed in her mind. They were going to take her.

"Please, I can explain," Mr. Plo started. Ahsoka only backed up more at his words.

She didn't say anything. She just turned around and prepared to run. Just when her feet were going to start to sprint a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

* * *

(Tristakine) Plo Koon POV

Plo Koon knew he made a mistake the minute he grabbed Ahsoka's arm. That didn't stop him from pulling her back though. He just wanted to explain. He just wanted to tell her the truth.

Yet when he saw the fear in her eyes he withdrew his hand. He realized what he'd done. He'd done the worst thing he could've done. Ahsoka was afraid he would hit her when he grabbed her arm.

His hands went to his sides automatically and he backed up. "Please, let me explain."

He didn't know how, but she was able to say yes and give him another chance. Plo Koon took Ahsoka back into the room and they sat down. She was silent the entire time.

Plo Koon didn't know what to say first so he took out his lightsaber. "I'm what people call a Jedi. We serve to righteousness and peace in the universe. Those holograms were other Jedi and I was asking them if I could bring you back with me to Coruscant to train you."

"Why?" Her voice was small in the quiet room.

"What you did yesterday when you fell off the roof but didn't hit the ground, that's the force. It's strong in you. Stronger than it should be at your age. The Jedi Order usually only accepts young children, but I feel like your intelligence and strength make up for your late age. The force doesn't usually develop on its own. Somehow it's different for you. You developed it on your own."

Ahsoka didn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"I want you to come back to Coruscant with me. I want to train you to become a Jedi."

At this Ahsoka spoke. "Okay, um-whoa." She stuttered trying to get her real words out. Finally she said, "I can't go with you."

"I have a home here. I have Chance and my father. I have the house. I can't just leave."

"Ahsoka I understand that this is hard, but you can have so much more in life. You can travel the universe. Your life can be the adventure that you dream about." Plo Koon calmed his voice and regained his composure. "I'm leaving tomorrow at noon. If you want to go with me, meet me here before then."

* * *

**A/N- Welcome to my authors note which is mostly me just talking to myself. Leslie and Ben just got engaged and I can't even focus. My life is complete now.**

**I started watching Arrow and its pretty legit. I like it. I think that Laurel's dad needs to chill out though. Since I missed it, I must go watch yesterday's Agents of Shield now. -Saraphine**


	20. Chapter 20

**I think we are nearing the end of Ahsoka's flashbacks. I know I've been saying that for a while, but I mean it this time. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 20

_"I want you to come back to Coruscant with me. I want to train you to become a Jedi."_

_At this Ahsoka spoke. "Okay, um-whoa." She stuttered trying to get her real words out. Finally she said, "I can't go with you."_

_"I have a home here. I have Chance and my father. I have the house. I can't just leave."_

_"Ahsoka I understand that this is hard, but you can have so much more in life. You can travel the universe. Your life can be the adventure that you dream about." Plo Koon calmed his voice and regained his composure. "I'm leaving tomorrow at noon. If you want to go with me, meet me here before then."_

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka told Ms. Mauline everything.

She was the only person Ahsoka could really talk too.

"I mean, I can't go. It's impossible. I have to take care of Chance and my father and the house. If I'm gone who will support them? It's just…"

Ms. Mauline furrowed her eyebrows. "You want to go."

Ahsoka looked up and met the older woman's eyes. "Of course. Yes, there's a part of me that's screaming at me to go, but it's irrational. I'd be leaving my home and everything I know…"

"To live a life full of excitement and adventure. You could save people and be the hero. You could be the person you tell Chance about in bedtime stories." Ms. Mauline had an excellent point. The longer they spoke the more Ahsoka wanted to go.

Ahsoka stopped. She didn't know what to say. The part of her that had to take care of her family was persistent. If she left Chance with her father, would he start abusing him? She couldn't let that happen.

"No, I can't. Ms. Mauline, you have to understand that. Chance-"

"Chance has a life beyond you." Her voice was stern as she spoke. "He has friends at school that are just as important to him as you are. Yes, he loves you. But if you leave, he won't be as broken as you think." The sternness in her voice fell away. "Ahsoka there are other options. I could take care of Chance. He could come live with me and your father can fend for himself. You can go and become a Jedi and Chance would be safe with me and Primara."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You would do that?"

Ms. Mauline smiled a sweet smile. It gave off a radiance of warmth and comfort. "A long time ago on her death bed, Akosha Tano asked me to look after her children for her. I think somehow she knew Kiytam wouldn't be the same without her. I know I haven't done the best job of taking care of you and Chance, but let me make up for it. Let me give you some advice." Her voice fell to a whisper. "If you don't take this opportunity right now. You are going to regret it for the rest of your life. I think that you should go, but the ultimate decision is up to you."

* * *

After Ahsoka left Ms. Mauline's house she let her feet guide her wherever they wanted to go.

She ended up standing in front of her mother's grave. The moon shone right above her as she lay down on the grass. Ahsoka looked up to see the light of the beautiful stars above her.

"I want to go Mom. I really want to go. I want adventure and excitement even if I get all the pain that comes along with it. I want it and I can actually have it. I have to leave though. That's the only thing I'm not sure I can do. Chance is the only thing holding me here, and I need him more than he needs me." She began to cry. Tears flowed down her face so fast that she had to sit up.

Ahsoka looked grimly at her mother's grave. "Mom… If I stay here, I can see exactly how my life will go. Dad will die in a few years. I'll have to marry Equar eventually. Chance will marry Primara. Everything will be alright."

"I want more than alright. I want to wake up each morning wondering what exciting things will happen to me that day. I want mystery. I don't get that if I stay here. If I stay here, I know that each day will be just like the rest. If I go…I don't know. And that's what's so exciting about it! I don't know!"

The young girl fell back onto the ground. Her eyes were clenched closed. "I just want you to tell me what to do."

"But you can't, because it's my choice. I'm just afraid I'll make the wrong decision..."

"Ms. Mauline was right. I'll regret it if I don't go, but will I regret it if I do go? I don't know Mom."

Then suddenly a switch flipped on inside Ahsoka's mind. She sprang up into a standing position with her eyes wide. "That's the beauty in it though. _I don't know_."

* * *

"Chance. Chance wake up."

Ahsoka gently nudged her little brother's shoulder. She just needed him to wake up for a second. She needed to talk to him.

She heard a groan from underneath her and saw Chance's eyes open slowly. "Ahsoka?" He woke up further at the sight of his sister. "What time is it?"

"It's early," Ahsoka spoke in a harsh whisper.

"It's dark outside," Chance muttered as he sat up on his bed. "Why are you awake?"

Ahsoka didn't think about what she was going to say. It just came out. "I love you. You know that right."

"Yeah of course I do. I love you too," The young boy rubbed his eyes.

"Chance. I have to go…" Beyond that Ahsoka couldn't get any other words out.

Her little brother straightened up. "Go? What do you mean?"

Ahsoka told herself not to cry. That would only scare Chance more. "I don't know how to say this."

Chance's eyebrows furrowed. "Just tell me."

"I-I have a choice to leave. Mr. Plo offered to take me with him to Coruscant. I'd be some sort of peacekeeper there." She couldn't help the tears. "Chance I don't want to leave you but I don't get this opportunity again. Ever."

"Ms. Mauline told me you can go stay with her," Ahsoka knew she shouldn't have said stay. She should've said live. "You can take care of the animals or sell them, whatever you want. Dad will finally have to fend for himself. You shouldn't have to have anything to do with him. But if you're absolutely against this then I'll stay…"

Chance looked empty. He should have too. His sister was leaving him. Somewhere through all of Ahsoka's words he was able to say to her, "Go."

"What?" Ahsoka's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that.

"You shouldn't have to take care of me and get beat up by dad. You shouldn't have to earn all the money and do everything. You should go. This is what you want." Ahsoka's eyes only got wider in surprise. "I'll be fine. I'll be with Ms. Mauline, she won't let anything happen to me."

"I don't know if I'll be able to see you again."

"I figured."

Ahsoka threw her arms around her little brother and buried her face into his neck. She felt free. He was letting her go and she would forever be grateful.

They stayed in the warm comforting hug for a moment until Chance pulled away. "I love you. Remember that okay?"

He was crying too. The tears were streaming down both of their faces as they knew this was the last time they would speak to each other. "I'll always love you little brother."

Ahsoka left.

* * *

Ahsoka intended to go straight to Plo Koon's ship. She'd get there early because-why not? She was excited. Right as she was about to exit through her front door she was stopped by a voice.

"Where are you going?"

Ahsoka turned around to see the last person she ever wanted to see again. Her father.

She stood proudly and looked him in the eye. "I'm leaving."

He was sitting at the kitchen table. He had a coffee in front of him and was gradually sipping it. He was going through a hangover. "I heard you talking to Chance."

"And what are you going to do? Stop me?" Ahsoka wasn't going to let him get in the way of her life. Not anymore.

"No." He said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Good," was all she said back. She didn't leave though. She just stood there expecting him to say something else. Yet he said nothing. It was very rare that her father was sober and this is the last time Ahsoka would ever see him, so she spoke her mind.

"You know... she trusted you. She told you to take care of me and Chance after she was gone but all you did was fall apart. You fell down and never got up! You can _never_ get up! Chance and I, we needed you. But no! I took care of the house. I earned the money. I fed and put Chance to bed every night. That wasn't the worst of it though."

"You blamed me. And for so long I thought it was my fault. You convinced me it was my fault! I took her into that meadow and that's how she got sick!"

"It wasn't your fault," he murmured from across the room.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT NOW!"

Even in the middle of this argument, Ahsoka thought about Chance and how he was sleeping. She lowered her voice for him and the sake that he was sleeping. "I don't care what you think anymore. Your opinion is nothing to me. All you've been doing since she died is drinking and gambling. Not to mention hitting me whenever you please."

Her tears stopped her words. Ahsoka had more to say but they couldn't make it out past her choked sobs. She expected her father to just stay silent and take her words like a man. Instead he spoke.

"I deserved that. I'm an awful person who hits his children and gambles away grocery money." He spoke as though he'd just realized it. "And you should never forgive me. I've wronged you more than anyone else Ahsoka."

Ahsoka was still crying.

"You look just like your mother and I made you think that's a bad thing. It's not. It means that your beautiful and strong, everything that I'm not." He let out a long sigh and Ahsoka saw some tears fall as well. "I'm sorry."

"I know my apology means nothing to you, but I want you to know that I _am_ sorry for everything. I know that it changes nothing either. You should go and live your life to the fullest. That's what you want. That's what your mother would've wanted for you."

Ahsoka stared her father in the eye. "You're right. Your apology means nothing to me. But if you really mean it, you will never lay a hand on Chance. Ever. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She left.

* * *

**A/N- I have nothing to say here. -Saraphine**


	21. Chapter 21

**You all get to see Anakin again in this chapter. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Anakin POV

Anakin was back by Ahsoka's bedside. The other Jedi Masters were still watching her memories in the projector room. They were watching the memories of her torture. Anakin left the room soon after they started. He couldn't watch those memories.

It hurt too much.

So he sat that one out. Now the Jedi Knight was just sitting by his comatose Padawan's bedside talking to her as if she could hear him. He wished she could hear him.

"I came to The Order late too. I guess you already knew that, but still. We're more alike than I ever knew. You knew though. You knew the entire time Snips." He took a long breath. "I understand why you didn't tell me. It makes you different. It makes _us_ different. Sometimes it's hard to be different."

"I'm just trying to come to terms with all of this Ahsoka. Your past is-it's amazing and horrible at the same time. I always treated you like a child and I am so sorry for that. In reality you were more grown up than I ever would have guessed you were. I'm sorry I spoke down to you for so long. I didn't know how strong you were then. I mean, by the Force, you went through months of torture and gave up nothing. You'll probably never be the same either. I should've known you were alive. I should've felt it. I should've come and saved you."

He let go of his Padawan's hand and leaned back in his chair. "Now you're probably going to die." His eyebrows furrowed and tears formed in the strong man's eyes. "I can't lose you again Ahsoka. I need you. I need you to watch my back and tell me when I'm being an idiot on missions. I need you to be by my side in battle. You made it out of General Grievous's prison. You survived. Now just survive this for me. Please. Just fight for a little while longer. For me."

"I'll let you pilot on missions. I know you always wanted to drive." A small laugh escaped past Anakin's lips. "I'll stop stealing your ideas too. I promise. You can do your own briefings without me interrupting you. We'll take whatever missions you want. All you have to do is make it out of this alive."

He could've sworn she squeezed his hand at this.

* * *

Later on Anakin went back into the projector room to continue watching his Padawan's memories. The torture recollections were over with and there was only a few things left for Anakin to see.

One of which was the sight of his Padawan wandering the library.

"She loves the library," Plo Koon explained. "That was where she spent most of her time when she first arrived on Coruscant. If she could've lived there I'm sure she would have. She loves to read and was so behind on schoolwork that she just spent the first six months in the library catching up."

Anakin scoffed at this. "Have you met Ahsoka? I'm not sure she could last 10 minutes in a library."

Plo Koon looked at Anakin. "This is before she met you. Believe it or not your Padawan was very introverted. The only people she actually spoke openly too were her two nurses and me. Her timidness kept her away from talking to other people. She had the ability not to be shy; she just chose to be that way." He let out a breath. "Your Padawan was different before she met you Skywalker. She never spoke to anyone else. She was secluded. She just liked to read and stay by herself. Yes, she wanted adventure but she came to The Order late and was looked on as different."

Anakin was having a hard time believing this. His Padawan was once shy? Impossible. Yet the projector backed up Plo Koon's story. It showed day by day Ahsoka sitting in the library reading by herself. She never made friends. She never spoke to anyone else unless they were Plo Koon, Jardie, or Rohdyn (her private nurses). When she saw them her face lit up. Her personality turned upside down into the cheerful girl she now was. Why wasn't she as sociable a person back then compared to how she was now?

Plo Koon seemed to interpret Anakin's question before he even asked it. "She left her home planet and her family behind. It was hard adjusting to life on Coruscant. Somewhere through all of that she kept the number of people she got close to small. She didn't speak to people much." Plo Koon lowered his voice. "On rare occasions though…"

"She doesn't like to read," Anakin noted. That was one thing he knew for sure about his Padawan. She liked action, not sitting on the sideline reading a book. "She always hated studying."

"Whatever you make her read she's already read it twice and memorized all of the information."

"That's right. She has a photographic memory." Anakin remembered. Was everything he knew about his Padawan a lie?

He didn't get that much time to think about the answer because the projector screen began to change.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka was reading in the library like any normal day. She had been at the Jedi Temple for 6 months and had already caught up on 4 years' worth of work. The whole thing was going well.

The only negative thing that'd really happened was when she first arrived on Coruscant and couldn't breathe. That was when she learned of the disease she never knew she had. Ectohazmith was hard to maintain, but Rohdyn and Jardie helped a lot. Without them Ahsoka would've been dead a long time ago.

The library was usually quiet. People came in occasionally to grab a book and leave, but no one ever stayed. Usually it was just Ahsoka and the main librarian, Ms. Lorile (who was quite foul). You can imagine the young girl's surprise when a new person made their way into the library.

The woman was young and beautiful. She walked with purpose and sophistication up to the librarian's desk. Her dress and loose hair flowed behind her as she strolled. "Excuse me," Ahsoka saw her flash the nasty librarian a smile. "I'm wondering where I can find the history of politics."

"If you look around enough you're sure to find it," Ms. Lorile didn't even bother looking up from her computer screen.

The woman regained her composure, "Well I've tried looking around for it but I'm having some trouble. Can you help me?"

At this Ms. Lorile looked up from the computer screen. "I have work to do young lady. My world does not revolve around you and your needs. It revolves around me and my work running one of the largest and most expansive libraries in the universe. So if you could please do something for yourself for once and just find your 'history of politics' section on your own, we can both go on with our day."

The woman looked appalled at the librarians answer. After a minute of intense stares, she left to find the history of politics section on her own.

She found her way over to the directory that Ahsoka was sitting at. She went through the computer there and tried to search for the section she was looking for.

"Don't take it personally. Ms. Lorile is like that to everyone." Ahsoka couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. The woman just looked so disappointed that the librarian spoke to her that way. Ahsoka had to say something to comfort her.

She regretted saying it the minute she was too late. Ahsoka shook at the thought of actually having a conversation. She was a recluse hiding out in the library all day and night to avoid people.

The woman looked at Ahsoka as if just realizing the young girl was there. "That's good. Well no, it's not. It's just-"

"It's good to know she doesn't just hate you," Ahsoka finished. She did it again. She spoke to this woman. Why was she doing this?

Ahsoka closed the book she was currently reading and looked the woman in the eyes. She'd already started a conversation, why not finish it?

"Exactly." Her face looked younger when she laughed. She was quite a beautiful woman.

She continued typing away at the computer only to have the screen turn to black. Her eyes widened. "Oh no."

Ahsoka got up and went over to the woman's side. "Here move over. It does it all the time."

The woman moved over and Ahsoka took her spot. She got off the chair and went underneath the table to the circuit board. She began twisting and turning some wires down there until the screen turned back on. Ahsoka then got out and returned to her seat.

"Wow, she likes to read and she's good at fixing things?" The woman smiled. "Don't tell me you know how to fix things _because_ you read it in a book."

Ahsoka smiled at the small joke. It wasn't even that funny. "No, my mother was a mechanic. I learned from her."

"Are you from Coruscant originally?" She went back to work searching the computer.

"Shili actually. You?"

"I'm from Naboo."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "It's supposed to be beautiful there."

The woman seemed to daze off, as if remembering her home planet. "It is."

"I've only read about it," Ahsoka murmured off to the side. She then looked the woman in the eyes. "Do you miss it?"

"So much," she didn't hesitate to say. "I miss everything about it."

"Do you ever want to go back?"

The woman's face dropped. Her hands stopped moving across a "Sometimes…I think things would be easier if I never came to Coruscant. It's just hard being here sometimes when everything I know is on Naboo. It's nothing…It's just that sometimes I wonder if moving to Coruscant was the right thing to do."

Ahsoka tilted her head and looked at the woman. "Sometimes I wonder the same thing too."

The woman looked up back at Ahsoka. "I miss Shili and everything I had there. I wonder if coming here was right too. When that happens all you have to do is to think about your life. Where is there more mystery and excitement? Is it on Naboo or here that you can wake up every morning and still have the thrill of wondering what the day holds for you?"

It was silent as the woman thought about what the young girl once said. "It's here," she finally spoke in a low voice.

Ahsoka smiled. "There you go."

The Padawan expected the woman to go back to typing, but she didn't. She looked Ahsoka in the eye. "What about you?"

She clarified, "Is it on Shili or here that you get that sense of mystery every day?"

"It's here. If I were still on Shili my life would be planned out for me. I know exactly where and when I would be. It's different here."

The woman smiled. "You're awfully smart. I've never gotten such good advice anywhere else."

Ahsoka smiled and did a showy spin in her chair. "Thank you. I'll be here all week." She waved both her hands and raised her eyebrow. "Or all year," she muttered in a quieter voice.

She saw the woman smile and give a small laugh.

Ahsoka smiled in return and held out her hand. "I'm Ahsoka."

The woman gladly took it, "I'm Padme."

* * *

**A/N-How lucky are you all. You got two chapters in one day. :) I hope you like them. -Saraphine**


	22. Chapter 22

**All of you are little monsters that just eat up this fanfiction. I swear if I don't post on time you all attack me like its The Lord Of The Flies. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters. I also don't own Lord Of The Flies if that's the least bit relevant.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Anakin POV

Padme knew Ahsoka before Anakin knew her. This was strange to Anakin. It was weird to know that the first time he introduced the two of them it wasn't actually the first time they met.

He remembered this day that the memory had just shown. He remembered Padme coming back from the library and telling him that she'd met someone there. She said that she met probably the smartest young girl she'd ever met. Anakin remembered how sophisticated she made Ahsoka sound. And she was sophisticated; Anakin was just too blind when he first met his Padawan to realize that.

He also remembered the first time he thought he introduced Padme to Ahsoka. Coincidentally that was the memory the Tristakine showed next.

* * *

(Tristakine) Ahsoka POV

"What do you think of senators Snips?" Anakin asked his Padawan as they walked up to the ship they were traveling on. Ahsoka hurried to keep up with her Master's fast stride.

"I don't know, I've never really met any senators," she replied as the two of them came to a stop.

Anakin looked down at his Padawan, "Well what do you hear about them?"

Ahsoka never really heard anything about senators. She didn't have any friends to gossip with so she just replied with what she'd heard when she eavesdropped on other groups. "They're stubborn, selfish, greedy, that kind of stuff."

"Good. That pretty much sums them up." Anakin checked the time on his com and then looked back at Ahsoka. "Today you are meeting the one person in the entire Senate that isn't like that."

Ahsoka smiled at her Master's remark and followed him onto the ship.

"Anakin," Ahsoka heard a woman say as she walked into the cockpit behind her Master.

Ahsoka was able to see who had spoken and her eyes widened at the sight.

The woman's eyes widened as well.

Anakin didn't see the tenseness between his Padawan and Senator so he jumped into introductions. "Ahsoka this is Senator Amidala of Naboo." He turned to the woman. "Senator this is my Padawan learner Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka dropped her shocked expression immediately and held out her hand to Padme-er Senator Amidala. "It's nice to meet you."

Padme picked up on Ahsoka's way and straightened herself out. "And you."

The two of them didn't get a chance to really speak until later Anakin left for just a moment to go check on the cargo hold.

Ahsoka and Padme looked right at each other the moment the door closed behind Anakin.

"You're a Jedi," the senator marveled her face turning as shocked as it was the moment they first saw each other.

"And you're a senator," Ahsoka was equally as astounded.

It was silent for a moment where neither of them knew what to say. Truthfully Ahsoka never though she would see Padme again.

It seemed Padme thought the same thing. "I was in a bad place when I first met you," she recollected. "I was thinking back on all the choices I made and… well I shouldn't have expressed my doubts to you. I would respect it if you didn't tell anyone about what we spoke of."

Ahsoka jumped in, "And I as well. I said a few things that go against the Jedi Order and what I'm supposed to stand for."

Padme nodded and smiled at the ground. "I thought that maybe you were an angel sent to guide me on the right path. I never thought I'd see you again. And if I did, I never expected…"

"Me neither. A senator is the last thing I would have pegged you down as."

The senator responded with another smile. "So we can keep this between ourselves?"

"Of course."

A few days later Padme and Ahsoka had their second time alone together when Anakin went to speak with a guard at the hotel door alone. He said it wasn't worth any of Ahsoka's time for her to join him.

The minute he left the living room Padme pulled out her com and started fumbling with it. "I wanted to know if you could fix my com. I didn't know if Anakin knew about your ability to fix things so I wanted to wait for a moment where we were alone to ask."

Ahsoka held her hand out and Padme placed the small device in it. She took a short look at the com and began fumbling with it. "Easy fix." She began to handle it and spoke again, "And he doesn't know."

"I assumed so. May I ask why not?"

"I'm an exception to the Jedi Order. I came older than I should have and that makes me different. All I really want to be is normal." She handed the com back to Padme as a sign that it was fixed.

"I won't tell," she promised. "And thank you for fixing my com."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thank _you_."

"Thank you for what?" Anakin asked as he walked back into the room. He stared curiously at the two women.

"I asked for advice on dealing with you." Ahsoka said almost immediately. Living with her father taught her a few things about how to lie well.

"Oh ha ha," Anakin mocked and shot his Padawan a harmless glare.

* * *

Obi-Wan POV

Obi-Wan had a lot of questions. He was confused and conflicted about Ahsoka's situation. He was also somewhat angered that he was a member of the Council and never knew about this. He felt the same way Anakin did in the way that he should have known about her medical condition and her history.

"Was it ever found out why the Force advanced in her at such a young age?" It was the first question he asked. He had many more that wanted to follow it.

Surprisingly it was a nurse that answered. Obi-Wan recognized it as one of Ahsoka's private nurses for her Ectohazmith, Jardie. "It's not a sure answer but we believe it was because of the abuse she endured. That would've made her advance quicker than normal. She would've been forced to develop at a faster pace."

Obi-Wan saw Anakin flinch when Jardie said 'abuse.' It was all hard for his former Padawan. There was so much new information and Anakin could now relate to Ahsoka even more than he could before.

"What's next?" Anakin tried to sound unfazed as he asked the question but Obi-Wan saw right through the tone in his voice.

"We'd like to take some of Master Plo Koon's blood so that we can continue the Tristakine."

Plo Koon agreed right away and blood was taken. It was entered into the computer and the projector started back up again. Everyone turned their attention to the screen.

* * *

(Tristakine) Plo Koon POV

"The meeting today will be short," Master Windu announced to the room of Jedi Masters. There were only half as many Masters in the room as there were in actuality. The only people there were Master Yoda, Windu, Unduli, Plo Koon, Adi-Mundi, Ti, and Secura. The females were all off fighting in the war so they appeared in hologram form.

The group consisted of all the people who originally made the choice to train Ahsoka when she first arrived on Coruscant. Today they were deciding another factor in her fate.

Plo Koon rose from his seat and prepared to speak. "Ahsoka Tano has done all of her required work and is ready to become a Padawan Learner."

The room was utterly silent. The Jedi all around processed what he just said. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was the first to speak. "I'm supposing you want to train her yourself."

"I would," Plo Koon stated. "Although, I know that I cannot. I'm one of the few people she shares a bond with and that would get in the way of whatever training I could provide."

That was a logical thought. Ahsoka needed to get over her shyness and learn to be open with other people. She wouldn't be able to do that as Master Plo's apprentice.

"Well we certainly have a few others ready to take on apprentices. We'll just decide between them," marveled Master Secura.

The group discussed for about half an hour. They went back and forth between options of who to assign Ahsoka a Padawan for. They all knew the young girl quite well so they thought it would be simple to find the right master for her. It wasn't.

None of the Jedi they looked at seemed right for the young girl. Only about 45 minutes into their meeting did pure wisdom strike, and it came out of Master Luminara Unduli's mouth.

"What about Skywalker?"

"Skywalker isn't looking for a Padawan."

"But think about it."

Time seemed to freeze as the room considered the possibility.

Plo Koon did the same. Ahsoka Tano as Anakin Skywalker's Padawan… At first it sounded absurd. Skywalker was reckless and let his emotions control his actions. Then it dawned that that was exactly what Ahsoka needed. Ahsoka needed someone who could get her to become her true self. After that he started to realize the similarities between the two of them.

They were both adventurous and stubborn. They had the same level of patience (near to none). They were wise and quick thinking. This was a perfect match. Why hadn't they thought of it sooner?

"A good idea, that is," noted Master Yoda. He said what everyone else was thinking.

"It's brilliant," added Master Shak Ti. "They're so similar and he'll be able to bring out all of the qualities that Ahsoka needs."

The entire group was still pondering on how well this idea sat with them when Mace Windu called an end to their meeting. Plo Koon left to tell Ahsoka of her new role in the Jedi Order.

* * *

**A/N- Hello and welcome to me talking to me. That's pretty much all that this authors note is. Today I have nothing to say to myself so I will end here. -Saraphine**


	23. Chapter 23

**This fic will end on chapter 31. I just finished writing chapter 31 last night and it nearly killed me. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Anakin POV

The group of Jedi decided to take a break after that. Anakin was pretty sure that everyone else in the room thought that _he_ needed a break.

He did.

Besides it'd been a while and most of the clones were in the cafeteria getting food. Anakin decided to head that way and deal with his thoughts.

Plo Koon seemed to have had the same idea because he was following Anakin. When Anakin realized this he slowed down so that the two of them could walk beside each other.

"So the rest of the memories are her meeting me? They're of me thinking I know everything about her when in reality I know nothing?" Anakin was a bit angry and so what? He had the right to be. He knew absolutely nothing about his Padawan and some of the things he didn't know could've endangered her life in certain situations.

He didn't blame Ahsoka though. He understood why _she_ didn't tell him. She was embarrassed. She was mad that she couldn't be normal. It's how Anakin used to feel.

Still he deserved to be told. Whether it was from The Order of just a single Jedi Master, someone should have told him.

Plo Koon looked at Anakin as they walked, "You have the right to be mad Skywalker."

"You're damn right I do," Anakin spat.

"Anakin, you _do_ know Ahsoka. She's your Padawan."

"Really? Because that's not at all what I've been seeing through the Tristakine." Anakin had to stop for a second. He leaned up against the wall and tried to clear his mind.

"What you've been seeing through the Tristakine is the history of a girl who just wants to forget. She was different starting the moment she met you Anakin."

When Anakin didn't respond Plo Koon continued. "Right before we sent her to meet you I spoke to her. I told her that she was going to be your Padawan and she would trust her life with you. I also told her that eventually, you would trust your life with her too. Is that not the case? Your Padawan is still your Padawan despite whatever past she had, you still trained her how to survive and be a better Jedi. Her history changes none of that."

He was right. Anakin was being selfish. Yes, he still should've known but there's nothing he can do about it now except throw a fit. The only important thing right now is that Ahsoka is in a coma. She may die and Anakin is off throwing a tantrum instead of being by her side. His Padawan needed him.

Anakin still had one question. "She was shy when she was at the Temple all the time. Why was she so different when she met me?"

"Why was she so open?" Plo Koon rephrased the question. "I told her that she had nothing to lose. I said that you were about as close to having the same personality as her as she would get. There was no point in being shy."

The Jedi Knight pondered on how similar he was to his apprentice. After so long, he did see the similarities. Anakin smiled to himself but was interrupted when his com turned on.

He looked and saw that he was being called to the medical bay. Anakin looked up to see Plo Koon receive the same message.

Something was happening to Ahsoka.

* * *

The Jedi rushed to Ahsoka's room in the medical bay as fast as they could. When they arrived at the main entrance there was a loud high pitched scream echoing through the halls. Anakin immediately recognized it as his Padawan's voice.

He ran to where he knew her room was and froze in the doorway. Nurses were jumbled around Ahsoka's bed but Anakin and Plo Koon could still get a view of what was happening.

Ahsoka was flailing spastically on the bed. She seemed to still be unconscious and at first Anakin thought it was another seizure. This was different than a seizure though. Ahsoka's movements were slower. She would only lurch in a certain direction every few seconds.

One nurse stepped back from all of the others and went to Anakin and Plo Koon who were still standing in the doorway. "She's detoxing," she explained. "A majority of the toxins are making their way out of her system and not being replaced. Her body is having a negative response to the process."

"Is she going to be okay?"

The nurse considered the question, "Well-"

Her voice was stopped when the room was filled with a new noise. Ahsoka's terrible screams were no longer heard. They'd stopped and in their place was the sound of ECG. It was one long coherent sound. Ahsoka's heart had stopped.

Dr. Reed ran past the Jedi and into the room. "I need a crash cart in here!"

A cart was brought in and Anakin watched in horror as the doctor tried to revive Ahsoka. Anakin had to face the possibility in those few seconds that she may be gone. That may be the end. He was thinking about that a lot lately. He had to.

Today was not the day though. No, the crash cart worked and Ahsoka's heart beat was back to normal. Anakin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Plo Koon do the same.

Not only was Ahsoka alive, she was awake. Anakin saw this as the nurses scattered and left the room.

The Jedi Knight rushed over to the nearest chair and pulled up beside his Padawan's bed. He looked down at Ahsoka's tired face.

Her voice came out low and weak. "So-this is still real?"

Anakin smiled down at his Padawan. It was then that he saw how she really looked. She was thin (thinner than she ever was before), tired, and weak. She looked like she couldn't even lift a finger on her own.

"Yeah, it's real Snips," assured Anakin.

"And I'm alive. That's probably a good sign."

Anakin gave a small smile, "It is."

Dr. Reed spoke from the corner of the room. "Actually," her voice caused the stop of all the others. "There's a really good chance that you'll be fine from here."

Anakin's eyes widened, "That's great news."

Dr. Reed nodded and left the room. Anakin looked back to his Padawan and Plo Koon was still in the corner of the room.

"I have to leave for a mission," explained Anakin. "It'll only be a week." He seemed to be talking more to himself, "Still maybe I shouldn't go…"

Ahsoka tried to wave a hand in the air but failed when he hand was too weak to move. "Go, I'll be fine. Unless you want to take me with you?"

Anakin glared at her. His expression asked if she was insane for asking to go on a mission in her state.

Ahsoka gave a weak shrug, "You can't blame me for trying."

"No, I can't. It's what I would do if I were you."

Ahsoka struggled to keep her eyes open. Anakin could see how close sleep was to taking her. "Sleep. You need to rest if you're ever going to be on your feet again."

The young girl nodded slightly and relaxed in the bed. Anakin took his Padawan's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I'll see you Sky-Guy."

"I'm happy you're alive Snips." He left the room with Plo Koon following behind him.

When he stood in the doorway he looked back at the girl who was now surely sleeping. His Padawan was alive. All was right in the world.

Ahsoka POV

Her Master was gone for two weeks actually. And in that time Ahsoka had a few visitors. Plo Koon came to see her often and occasionally Padme would come in too. It was nice for Ahsoka to see some familiar faces. She was sure that Anakin made Padme check up on her for him while he was away.

One day about a week and a half after Anakin left for his mission, Ahsoka was alone in her room. Normally she would just go back to sleep when this happened but right then she felt fully rested. The nurses told her that if she was ever lonely she could call them in to talk. Ahsoka pondered on doing this but decided against it. The nurses had more important work to do.

Finally she decided to try standing up. It was a hard process but in time she was able to get on her feet. Her feet were wobbly underneath her. After a bit of experimenting on her feet, Ahsoka was able to walk out of the room dragging her drip line next to her.

She made her way to the cafeteria. It was nice to be able to eat real food again and not have a tube feeding it into her stomach. Ahsoka got so many looks from the clones in the cafeteria. She could see why. She was a girl who looked like she could barely stand waiting in the lunch line. It was strange.

Still she didn't care. It felt good to do something herself, for once. No matter how many weird looks she got from the nearby clones.

After that she went to see Master Windu and Yoda in the main meeting room.

She knocked on the door with her one hand that wasn't balancing herself on the drip next to her. The door opened and she walked in.

Master Windu and Master Yoda were sitting in their normal seats as Ahsoka walked up to them. "Masters," she greeted.

"Ahsoka." Master Windu greeted back as Master Yoda just nodded. "It's good to see you're healing well."

Ahsoka gave a small smile. "I am. Thank you." She got to the point. "Masters I was wondering if you needed me to report to you what happened."

"Unnecessary it is." Master Yoda said. "Used the Tristakine on you, we did."

"Oh." Ahsoka realized. "Did Master Skywalker see the Tristakine too?"

"Yes." Replied Master Windu.

Ahsoka didn't know how she felt about this. Anakin had seen her life. She thought about it more after she nodded goodbye at the Jedi Masters and left the room.

* * *

**A/N- I'm having a great day. My best friend and I are watching Parks and Recreation. Life is good. **

**On another note, as I said before the story, this fic will end on chapter 31. I also apologize if any of my medical terms are off. I'm not a doctor so, sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I actually got a review from someone who was proud of me for posting on time. Alright then. Thanks guys. I love you all so much for loving this story as much as I do. It means a lot to me. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 24

Anakin POV

The first thing Anakin did when he arrived back on Coruscant was go check on Ahsoka.

The second thing he did was freak out that she wasn't in her room.

"Why isn't she in her room?" He wondered. "Did they move her? Did something happen? Is Ahsoka-is she dead? Did she die when he was away? No, she was supposed to be fine."

Anakin was on the verge of a mental breakdown when a nurse came in. She took one look at the Jedi Knight and said, "She's not dead."

He was able to breathe again. As if anticipating his next question she said, "I don't know exactly where she is, but she's been walking around a lot recently."

"Is it safe for her to be walking around in her condition?"

The nurse shrugged her shoulders, "If she feels up to it. Which obviously she does." She looked up from her clipboard. "I think she said she was going to the library now that I think about it."

Anakin was gone.

* * *

He found her in the library like the nurse told him.

Ahsoka was sitting in one of the chairs in the main reading room of the library. She was reading her electronic tablet. Her drip was still attached to her arm. She must've sensed Anakin because she looked up after he'd been in the room for a minute.

Anakin walked over and took a seat in the chair next to her. "You look better."

"I feel better."

Anakin nodded as his Padawan put down her electronic tablet and looked back at him. "How was the mission?"

"It shouldn't even have been called a mission. We took down about 50 droids and then had to stay for an extra week and a half to clean up. It was ridiculous."

Ahsoka gave a small laugh. "It sounds like it. I still wish I were there though."

Anakin lost his smile and glared at his Padawan. "All in good tie Snips, you're still healing."

"I feel fine Sky-Guy!" Ahsoka groaned at the look he was giving her.

"Well you're not fine. You need more rest. You still have a drip that you have to carry around with you everywhere."

Ahsoka didn't respond. She only gave her master a very annoyed look. It didn't change his mind though. Anakin wouldn't let Ahsoka get back on any missions until she was back in shape.

That rule stuck for the next month.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka stood by on Coruscant as she was left out of the action. She was on the side line as her master went off on exciting missions. All the while she was out of the game.

After that month had gone by Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore. She was in good enough condition. She wasn't exactly strong, but she didn't have to carry a drip with her everywhere she went. Besides it was getting annoying only seeing Anakin on Coruscant when he was in the break between jobs. He would always spend his time watching over her.

Whenever they went to the cafeteria he would insist that she eat at least 3 trays of food. Ahsoka knew she was thin, but stuffing herself didn't seem like an ideal solution. She could only take in so much food at one time.

So one day when Anakin told his Padawan that he was being sent on another mission she responded by saying, "take me with you."

He glared at her, "You know I can't Snips; you don't have a clean bill of health yet."

Ahsoka was about to get on her knees and beg if this didn't work. "Oh come on. Just take me on the cruiser. I won't actually go down on the planet on the actual mission. I'll just stay up in the ship and watch over the whole thing with all the others."

She saw his strength melt away a bit. "Please," she added with a pouting face. Ahsoka hoped this was enough to throw him over the edge.

"Fine."

The young girl smiled at her break through and almost patted herself on the back. She was quite proud.

* * *

Later on that day Ahsoka walked onto the cruiser with a smile on her face. And Anakin of course. He was there too.

They arrived an hour or so early and the two of them had to sit in the main conference room alone for a while. In that time Anakin went over his plan for briefing the mission.

Ahsoka had to listen to her master say the same thing over and over for an hour. Finally when she was about to up and leave, others started coming into the room. Ahsoka immediately recognized them as the general's squadron.

"Commander Tano," Rex exclaimed when he saw Ahsoka. Many of the other clones behind him did the same.

Ahsoka smiled seeing the clones surprised to see her. It was a rare sight to see the squadron as shocked as they were now. They were all usually calm and collect as they were supposed to be in most situations. "Rexter," Ahsoka nodded at the Captain.

"It's good to see you Commander," Fives greeted as he made his way into the room. "Are you joining us on the mission?"

Anakin interrupted Ahsoka before she got a chance to answer. "No, she is not. Ahsoka is still recovering."

Ahsoka scowled over at her master. She hoped her frown told him that she could've said that herself. After she was done glaring at Anakin she turned back to the squadron. "I'm sitting this one out."

The clones nodded and made their way to their seats. As Rex made his way past Ahsoka he patted her shoulder and said, "It's good to have you back Commander."

She smiled at him and mouthed 'thanks.' When he smiled back she knew he got the message.

* * *

Anakin POV

After Anakin was done with the briefing he made some excuse up and sent Ahsoka to grab something from the other room. When she was gone he turned back to the clones.

"Commander Tano is here for educational purposes. She isn't assisting in any physical way on the mission. While we're down on the planet she'll be running communications up on the cruiser. As you all know she's still in recovery and I was reluctant to bring her on the mission anyway-"

"That's his way of saying I fooled him into bringing me along." Ahsoka interrupted. Anakin silently cursed how fast his Padawan was. "As for the rest of you, if any of you treat me like a weak and pathetic little girl like General Skywalker has taken so kindly to doing, I will personally take pleasure in hitting you in the gut."

The girl walked over to where Anakin sat and handed him the memory chip he asked for. She then sat back down in her seat. "Are we clear?"

The entire room responded with a unison of, "Yes Commander."

"Then you're dismissed," Ahsoka stated.

The squadron got up and left.

Anakin stared wide eyed at his Padawan. She only looked back at him when all of the clones had left the room. Her raised eyebrows seemed to ask "What?" in a brash way.

"You just embarrassed me in front of my entire squadron," he stared in awe.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Don't take it personally. You did the same to me."

She got up out of her seat and walked out of the room, leaving Anakin with his mouth agape the entire time.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

After a few days of traveling on the cruiser and making it to their destination, the mission began. It killed Ahsoka to still be on the side line but at least she was closer to being in the game than she was before. Maybe she could even make her way in at the end.

When the squadron went down to the planet Ahsoka stayed on the cruiser like she was told. She would've been disobedient like she always was, but she didn't want to risk being sent back to Coruscant. So she stayed and monitored coms.

It was a boring job. All she had to do was sit around and make sure the communications were working. So she pretty much got to hear about all of the action, and not be in any of it. It was frustrating.

Meanwhile all the other Clones that were still on the ship with her had important things to do as well. They were all rushing around and fixing things. Ahsoka wanted to be doing that. She couldn't leave com duty though. If something _did_ happen she would need to fix it.

After about 5 hours of consistent nothingness some excitement finally happened. A series of messages came in over the network.

"Rex, are the bombs set?" Ahsoka heard her master say.

Captain Rex responded by saying, "No General. We've lost the explosives."

Ahsoka nearly jumped out of her seat. She ordered the nearest clone to her to take over com duty and ran off to the armory. There she grabbed a bag full of bombs and ran to her fighter in the hangar.

She spotted R2 across the room. "R2 let's go!" She yelled over to the droid.

R2 giddily came over to Ahsoka and made its way into her fighter. Ahsoka patted her fighter before hopping in, "Oh it's been far too long."

She smiled and started up the ship. Once the engine was running smoothly, Ahsoka took off to the planet below.

* * *

When she and R2 made their way to Rex's position the look on his face could've broken glass.

"The General is going to kill me," he warned.

Ahsoka handed over the bag of explosives, "Don't worry. He'll kill me first. Then you can have a head start."

Rex reluctantly took the bag and handed it off to his men, ordering them to position the bombs. As they did Rex seemed to be lost in thought.

Finally he spoke but not all the words made their way out of his mouth. "So-Commander…"

"How was torture?" She tried to finish.

Rex said nothing, but by the look on his face Ahsoka could tell he meant something along those lines.

"It sucked." She plainly said. "I went insane, lost my hand," she took off her glove and held up her mechanical hand for the captain to see, "but I'm still alive, so that's an upside."

Ahsoka put her glove back on. Once she was done she looked up to meet Rex's eyes again. Rex looked like he had nothing to say. He probably didn't. Ahsoka didn't really want anyone to say anything either.

It was a thing in the past. Yes, it was awful but it happened. There's no changing that. Ahsoka had come to terms with what happened to her.

Before Rex got a chance to respond another clone came up to him and said that the bombs were in position. Rex turned on his com and said, "General the bombs are in place."

"I thought you lost them? Oh well- just get out of there and then blow the place. I'll meet you back at the ship."

"Yes General," Rex responded. He turned off his com and told the rest of his men the orders. The squadron started back towards the ship.

"Alright Rexter, I'm going back to my fighter. I'll take it back up to the cruiser." Ahsoka started to walk away but she felt an arm pull her back. She turned around to once again meet Rex's eyes.

"Commander Tano… I'm sorry about what happened to you."

Ahsoka smiled weakly. "Me too."

"And Commander…"

"Yes Captain."

"Thanks for saving my ass."

* * *

**A/N- So after I'm done with this story I think I'm going to take a break for a while. I decided that I'm going to make a little short story for my friend for Christmas. Either way, I've already finished writing this story and all I have to do is post them. -Saraphine**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so a few comments I've gotten.**

**Can you post everyday since you already have the chapters written?- No. I'm sorry. Truthfully, I love this story and I can't believe I've actually posted it, let alone come to an ending. So I'm going to try and make this entire thing last a bit longer than it would take for me to post every day.**

**I'd like you all to know that I post quicker than most stories. I post every other day with the rare exception, so I'm sorry. I know you're all impatient. I understand. I've read fanfiction. But I'll post when I post.**

* * *

Chapter 25

Ahsoka POV

Anakin found out. Of course he did. When everyone was back on the cruiser he questioned the crew well enough for them to give up Ahsoka. She couldn't blame them either. The General could offer consequences for those who didn't talk. So when Anakin approached Ahsoka on her way to the cafeteria, she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"You disobeyed my orders," he cornered her by a wall.

"Yes I did." There was no denying it. She might as well take the screaming from her Master. He'd yell at her for a bit then it'd be okay. Ahsoka considered playing the 'but I was tortured,' card for some sympathy.

"Are you okay?"

This was strange. It seemed that Anakin had skipped over the yelling part and went straight to being sympathetic. Ahsoka wasn't going to argue, this was a gift. She was just curious why.

"Yeah I'm fine." As if waiting for the word fine to come out of her mouth she started a coughing fit. Ahsoka hunched over and coughed into her arm. With her other arm she grabbed her lightsaber off her belt and fumbled with it. She was just about to open it and get her inhaler out when it was taken from her hand.

Anakin looked panicked as he tried to open her lightsaber (which he didn't even know how to do) and get her inhaler out. Meanwhile Ahsoka was still coughing and it was getting harder to breathe.

She snatched the weapon from her master's hand and skillfully opened it. When she got her inhaler out Ahsoka took a few puffs of it.

Meanwhile Anakin seemed to be questioning her, "Have you had your weekly shot?"

Ahsoka nodded and took another puff.

"Have you had your Ectohazmith treatment this month?"

She nodded again and put the inhaler back in her lightsaber, then her lightsaber back on her belt. When she felt calm enough again she glared at her master. "What the hell was that?"

"You were having trouble opening it," he explained simply.

"I was doing fine," she spat.

"You weren't. Are you sure that you've had your weekly shot. I can check with the medical bay-"

"Stop it!" Ahsoka screamed.

Anakin froze in his place. His eyes were wide, but not with anger. He was just curious as to what he said wrong. Ahsoka knew that it wasn't his fault, but at that moment she was too angry to care.

"I am fine! You have been treating me like a six year old for the past month and I've had to put up with that. Okay, you're just looking out for me. I get that. But this is going over the line! I have dealt with my condition myself, for as long as I've had it. I do not need you to help me!"

"Ahsoka-"

"No! Don't do that. I'm not done." Ahsoka demanded. "I kept my disease a secret from you so that this wouldn't happen. I don't want to be treated like I can't look out for myself. It's fine that you want to help, but you don't need to and I don't want you to. I want everything to be the same between us. I want to take care of my Ectohazmith myself and keep it a secret from as many people as I can. Can you _please_ respect that?"

Anakin's face fell as he began to understand. Ahsoka just wanted to be normal. He could relate to that. "I'm sorry."

Ahsoka let out a breath and nodded. "It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled. I was kind of in the moment."

"You're right though. You have this under control and all I'm doing is pestering you. I understand that you don't want everyone to know, and I shouldn't have tried to take control. I just don't want anything to happen to you… I couldn't save you the first time."

The young girl frowned. "You couldn't have done anything to save me. It wasn't your fault. It just happened."

"So we're good?"

She smiled, "we're good."

Ahsoka continued off to the cafeteria and behind her she heard Anakin remember how he was originally going to yell at her when the conversation started. "Wait, weren't- you still went down to the planet when I told you not to!"

The young girl laughed and quickened her pace. "I can't hear you!" She yelled back over her shoulder and kept walking.

* * *

A few hours later Anakin came back to give Ahsoka the stern reprimanding she knew was coming. He met her in the main conference room where she was hiding out in.

"You went down to the planet when I told you not to." Anakin didn't bother sitting down. He did better at castigating her that way.

She tried to argue her point, "but your squadron lost the bombs."

"But I told you not to go down to the planet," he insisted. "And I'm trying really hard to be mad at you when I'm not that mad. So why don't we settle this with you and me walking out of here and if anyone asks, I yelled at you for not following orders."

"Alright," Ahsoka smiled up at her master. At times like this, she remembered why she liked him so much.

"Don't smile," Anakin asserted.

Ahsoka wiped the smile off her face and turned it into a toothless grin. Her master couldn't object to that.

* * *

Anakin POV

About a week later Anakin was given another mission. It was another small one but still, he wondered what he was going to do with Ahsoka. She would insist on coming along like last time, only this time she would want to actually be in the mission, not just monitoring coms.

He considered not telling her about it but he knew that wouldn't work. She'd find out somehow; she always did.

He was confused and decided to consult his former master. Obi-Wan may have something to say on the topic.

"You should let her join the mission," Obi-Wan said to his former Padawan.

Anakin suddenly regretted his decision to confer with Obi-Wan. He didn't seek him out looking for his real judgment. Anakin just wanted someone to agree with him that Ahsoka shouldn't be in the field. Obviously that wasn't the case.

The Jedi Knight straightened up in his chair. "But Obi-Wan- she can't. She's still recovering."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "She got a clean bill of health from Dr. Reed a few weeks ago. All they told her was to take things slow. Obviously she's ready to back into the field."

"She _isn't_ ready though. More rest never hurt anyone and that's what she needs," Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan only sighed and looked at his former Padawan. "Anakin, it seems that it is _you_ that isn't ready to let her back into the field. You don't want to risk losing her again so you're trying to keep her out."

"I am not."

"You are though. You're pushing her out of action because you don't want to risk her getting hurt again. It's okay. She and I feel the same way about you, but that doesn't keep you out of trouble. If you keep Ahsoka out she'll find her own way into missions and those will be more reckless than if you just let her in."

Anakin hated that he was right.

* * *

"I'm going on another mission later on today." Anakin announced to his Padawan. The two of them were in the library. The Jedi Knight realized that his Padawan did spend most of her time in here.

"And yes you can come too," he said even before she could ask.

At this she was shocked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping open. "Really?"

"Yes," Anakin tried to speak as though it were nothing when in reality it was difficult for him to willingly put his Padawan in harm's way again.

Ahsoka smiled up at her Master. "Well then, when do we leave?"

* * *

Ahsoka POV

When her master told her she could join the upcoming mission she knew there would be cautions and he would have conditions. She just didn't know they would be such strict conditions.

"I don't need a babysitter Master," Ahsoka complained. She knew it was going to get her nowhere. Anakin's mind was set. Still she had to try.

He didn't even bother turning to her as he responded. "I don't care. You'll do what I say."

"I'm sure Rex doesn't want to babysit me either."

"Too bad."

* * *

Being babysat by Rex and in the field was still better than not being in the field. Rex understood that Ahsoka didn't want him to be her caretaker and Ahsoka understood he didn't want to have to babysit her. They were in agreement.

She wouldn't do anything completely reckless and try to get away. In return Rex would give her some space. He still stayed by her side most of the time though. Rex was afraid of Anakin and what the general would do to him if he found out he let Ahsoka on a lose leash. And believe it or not he was still cautious about the Commander's condition. She'd been tortured for a long time.

Ahsoka understood Rex's concerns and didn't do anything wild. Another reason for her tranquility was that she really was still recovering. She was well enough to be in the field, but she was still getting used to walking on her legs again and using her partially mechanical hand.

Rex's squadron was just heading back to the ship when they were ambushed. They weren't attacked by droids though, no the droids were all destroyed. The mission was over with.

They were ambushed by some species that inhabited the planet. They were ravenous looking creatures and they were ready to attack.

"Damn uninhabited planets!" Rex cursed as the troop ran to cover.

The squadron found cover behind a few large rocks. Shots were fired and the creatures started going down. Ahsoka got out there and drew her lightsaber. She took down 3 of the monsters and then went back to cover.

Ahsoka fell down beside a shooting Rex. She would still have been fighting if she weren't in pain. Instead she was clutching her aching hand. And it wasn't her mechanical hand. It was her other one; it was the right one.

The young girl was worried. She didn't want to take off her other glove and see the damage. What could be wrong with her hand? This was supposed to be the one hand that was fine. Why wasn't it acting like such?

"Are you alright Commander?" Rex asked in the middle of a reload.

"Fine," She held her hand and tried to stop the pain. Rex seemed hesitant but accepted her answer and went back to his attack.

Ahsoka just told herself that she had to make it back to the ship. Everything would be fine is she could hold out until then. She just had to make it back to the ship.

It was hard, but she did. Ahsoka made it back to the ship. She kept telling herself that she wasn't going to lose it on a mission. She _would_ _not_ do that. She was stronger than that and her hand could wait. She could push through the pain, even though with every passing moment it became more insistent.

Back on the ship the first thing Anakin did was give a victory speech. The entire time Ahsoka was just waiting for it to be over. Her hand started to hurt more and more and she needed to talk to her Master.

She didn't even realize when he was done talking and the group dismissed because she was too focused on what her eyes were seeing. She had pulled off her glove and was now looking at the hand that was causing her the pain. Her eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

Anakin POV

Anakin walked up to his Padawan that was balanced against the back wall. She didn't leave with everyone else after he congratulated them on how the mission went, so she must have wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Snips what-" He froze when he saw what her eyes were focused on.

Anakin looked at his Padawan's hand. Her fingertips were turning black and so were her veins that ran up to her wrist. Whatever was happening, it wasn't good.

The Jedi Knight saw the young girl look up at him. Her eyes were full of different emotions, one of which he recognized as fear. He watched as the black in her veins stretched farther than her wrist. They started to stretch up her lower arm now.

Anakin didn't understand. His Padawan was supposed to be fine.

* * *

**A/N- Since I didn't post yesterday, I'll post tomorrow as well for you all. So there's something you can look forward to. And you all should know that I'm supposed to be doing homework but instead I'm posting this for you. -Saraphine**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is your chapter as promised. Besides I finished homework early so I had time to post. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 26

_ The Jedi Knight saw the young girl look up at him. Her eyes were full of different emotions, one of which he recognized as fear. He watched as the black in her veins stretched farther than her wrist. They started to stretch up her arm now._

_Anakin didn't understand. His Padawan was supposed to be fine._

Ahsoka POV

Anakin half carried half dragged Ahsoka to the medical bay on the ship. There he contacted Rex and told them to get back to Coruscant ASAP. When they finally reached the medical bay Ahsoka fell down onto the bed there and Anakin looked around for a medical droid.

"There's no droid Master. It's charging."

"Then what do I do?" He raised his voice.

Ahsoka saw him look back at her with his eyes wide. On the way to the medical bay she'd come to terms with her hand. It hurt yes, but torture hurt a hell of a lot more. Right now she had to put on a show for Anakin. He was the one who was freaking out.

"Go into the cupboard." He did. "Look for a red bottle. It should say Wetradine on it."

Back when Ahsoka used to spend all day reading a few of those were medical books. It was good to know that if being a Jedi ever stopped appealing to her she could be a nurse. Photographic memories are great.

Anakin fumbled around looking through all the bottles for what Ahsoka requested. After a minute, and a few broken bottles as well he pulled out the right glass. "This one?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka pointed over to the counter. "Now get a syringe." Anakin went over to where his Padawan pointed and grabbed the first needle he saw. "No, one of the ones still in a bag. It has to be sterile"

"You didn't say 'still in a bag.' You just said a syringe," he snapped back over his shoulder.

Ahsoka wasn't in the mood for games either. She may have been calmer than her Master but she was still on edge. It was _her_ well-being at stake after all. She would've gotten the supplies herself is she though that Anakin would even let her stand on her own. "I thought it was implied."

Anakin walked back over to where Ahsoka sat. "Well it wasn't."

"Alright, you know what," something inside the young girl snapped causing her to nearly yell this.

"What Snips?" Anakin yelled back. He lowered his voice and filled the syringe with the Wetradine. "I never should've let you on the mission."

"That's not fair!" She yelled. Anakin shook his head and injected her with the needle. Ahsoka was about to argue more but didn't get to finish because right then, some serious shit went down.

* * *

Anakin POV

As soon as the needle came back out of Ahsoka's skin and all of the Wetradine started to course through her veins something happened. Ahsoka was propelled across the room. It was as if someone were using the force, but there was no one there except Anakin and Ahsoka and neither of them were doing it.

Anakin's eyes widened as he saw his Padawan shoot through the air and become pinned against the far wall. She was held there, a foot off the ground with no control over what was happening. Her body was straight as an arrow and confined to the surface as though she were a paper tacked to a board.

The only thing she was able to do was scream when she was being thrown through the air. As soon as her body hit the wall, she lost consciousness.

By the time Anakin made his way over to help his Padawan the unidentified force released her and she was crumpled on the ground. He tried to shake her shoulders but she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

When the ship landed on Coruscant Anakin was the first one off. With Ahsoka in his arms he sprinted to the medical wing. His legs complained at the weight but he ignored it and kept going. Ahsoka had been unconscious for half an hour and was still breathing as far as Anakin could tell. He didn't know if that would last.

He spotted Dr. Reed at the medical wing and she started yelling orders for Ahsoka to be taken care of. She was taken from him and brought into surgery. Dr. Reed stayed behind to ask Anakin some questions.

"What happened?"

Anakin started from the beginning and told her everything from the moment he saw Ahsoka's hand turn black. The entire time Dr. Reed nodded and wrote on her clipboard. When he was done she told Anakin to go tell Master Plo Koon (he had a feeling she told him this just so he would have something to do) (she could've just as easily commed the Jedi Master instead of Anakin going and finding him) and that Ahsoka would be out of surgery in a few hours.

Someone must have commed Obi-Wan because when Anakin came back to the medical wing with Master Plo Koon he was sitting in one of the waiting chairs. While Plo Koon went off to see what the nurses could tell him, Anakin sat down next to his former master and put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry Anakin. She'll be fine." Obi-Wan comforted when in reality he knew nothing of what was happening to Ahsoka.

"She's supposed to be fine. This is supposed to be over with."

Obi-Wan sighed and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Anakin, you know that things like this are never forgotten. This is part of Ahsoka's life and history now. She was tortured for more than half a year; that's not going to change."

Anakin shook his head in his hands. "She might die." To that Obi-Wan couldn't say anything too. It was still a very real possibility that the young girl could die. Torture has a reputation for haunting even those who survive. "I never should have let her into the field."

"Really? Why not?" Obi-Wan raised his head at this. "You thought she was ready, whether you'd like to admit it or not. She thought she was ready. Is it her fault that this happened? I'd think not. It just happened. There's no reason behind it." Anakin hated it when Obi-Wan was right. "I understand that you're angry and confused but imagine how Ahsoka must feel. Everything that she's ever relied on has betrayed her in the past months. She saw everyone she's trusted turn against her. She lost control of her own mind and with what you say happened, her own body too."

"Anakin, this entire thing is just a test that has to be overcome."

* * *

Two hours later Dr. Reed came out and said that Ahsoka was stable. She said Ahsoka was still unconscious but Anakin could go in and see her. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon had to stay in the waiting room though-something about only one person can see her at a time? It was a stupid rule.

Anakin took the opportunity though. He got up from the seat and walked down the hall to where Dr. Reed said Ahsoka's room was. When he got in he saw that his Padawan really was still unconscious.

Quietly he walked over to the chair beside her and sat. The entire world seemed frozen at he stared at the young girl he'd come to know so well. He looked down at her still face and saw how much she'd changed over the past years he'd known her. She was even stronger now than she was back then. She was tortured by the Separatists; she had to be strong.

Anakin was interrupted in the middle of his train of thought by a small voice. "Am I in the medical wing _again_?"

She sounded annoyed as she put the emphasis on 'again.' Anakin couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Yeah Snips, _again_."

An irritated groan escaped his young Padawan. "I'm tired of being here," she complained.

Anakin put on a small encouraging smile for his Padawan. In truth he hated the medical wing as well. Well, he didn't hate it so much as he hated Ahsoka actually being a patient there. "Yeah it has a weird smell."

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she turned to her Master. "You smell it too?" She threw her head back on the pillow. "Thank the force. I thought I was going crazy…_again_."

The Jedi Knight was thrown off guard. He didn't like talking about the time Ahsoka wasn't in her right mind. He just tried to stray away from that topic. "Yes, I smell it too. It smells like hydrogen peroxide and decomposition."

* * *

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka actually laughed at the truth in that. During the time that she and her Master were laughing she glimpsed down at the hand she'd last seen as black. The Padawan now saw that it was no longer a hand. Where her skin should have been there was only a mechanical hand in its place.

Another mechanical hand.

She sighed at the loss and then turned back to Anakin. She didn't bring it up to him. It was nothing to cause a fuss over. What's done is done; there's nothing anyone can do about it.

"So, when are you breaking me out of here Sky-Guy?"

Anakin frowned at his Padawan. "Sorry Snips, I can't. You have to stay here for a while. The doctors want to make sure there's nothing else wrong before they give you a clean bill of health."

"Yeah but-" Ahsoka thought about complaining but her mind told her not too. If anyone was insisting on keeping her in the hospital, it was Anakin. Trying to argue with him would be a worthless cause.

She would just have to stay in the medical wing for a while.

* * *

**A/N- I just finished 2 seasons of Arrow and am now watching the current season online. There's an episode tonight. I'm way to happy about this. Anyway, relax all. Ahsoka is going to be fine...for now. There's only five more chapters left :,( -Saraphine**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy Halloween. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka stayed in the medical wing for the next month. In that month, while she was lying in a hospital bed (she felt perfectly fine by the way) Anakin was on exciting and life risking missions.

Ahsoka was jealous.

She wanted to be out in the field piloting ships and fighting droids. Instead she was stuck in that damn medical wing.

* * *

Anakin POV

Anakin wished he knew about Ahsoka's extensive knowledge when he first met her. Yes she was staying in the medical wing until the doctors cleared her, but Anakin still had her working.

Since Ahsoka used to read so much he'd learned that she'd read a lot of tactic books as well. Now a day, in between missions he would go to his Padawan and ask her what plan of attack she thinks he should take on the next mission.

She hadn't failed him yet.

Every time that Anakin came to her with a different land layout and options for plan of attack, Ahsoka had input. She had different strategies and ideas for where to send the troops in at each time.

Anakin hated that Ahsoka still wasn't beside him in the field but like Obi-Wan said, he was still kind of happy. He didn't want Ahsoka getting hurt again. He didn't want to risk losing his Padawan again.

That's why he was happy about the work she was doing from the medical wing.

She was helping out a lot, and still out of harm's way. The only thing Anakin was nervous about was when Ahsoka would come back into the field.

"No don't take that route." Ahsoka sat up a bit in her hospital bed. "Send troops in from these two corners and lead the main attack in through the back gates. They'll think it's coming from the front."

Anakin followed his Padawan as she pointed to different spots on the hologram. When she was done and looking up at him he said, "That's brilliant."

Ahsoka smiled at the compliment.

"Really Ahsoka, I never would have thought of that. It's an amazing strategy." He marveled as Ahsoka's smile grew wider. "I have to go tell the squadron. I'll be back later Snips."

He waved goodbye to his Padawan and left the room.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka couldn't stay in the medical wing. Anakin could make her stay on Coruscant but there was no way he could make her stay in that bed 24/7. That wasn't happening.

Whenever he left on missions Ahsoka would roam around the Jedi Temple. It was nice to stretch her legs.

One day she even found her way to the main conference room. She went in to find that the only person in there was Master Plo Koon.

"Master Plo," Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw the Jedi.

Plo Koon was more serene that the young Padawan. "Ahsoka," he nodded his head as a greeting. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Ahsoka quickly said. "Perfect actually."

"Ready to go back into the field I assume?"

Ahsoka gave a small laugh. "Yes actually. But it's no use trying to tell Master Skywalker that."

Plo Koon shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Give it some time. He'll come around."

The Padawan shrugged back and looked warily at the Jedi Master.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Plo Koon realized that Ahsoka may be talking to him for a reason.

"Yes actually." The young girl started to nervously fiddle with her fingers. "I was wondering if… when I was presumed dead- did you send word to my family?"

Plo Koon's face softened and nodded in understanding. He took a few moments to collect his thoughts and then spoke. "No, word was not sent to your family. We decided that it would be best for them not to know."

Ahsoka relaxed. "Thank you. Truthfully Master, I didn't want them to know anyway. So thank you."

Plo Koon nodded at the young girl. Ahsoka had nothing else to say so she bid the Jedi goodbye and left the room.

About a week later, Ahsoka was still out of the field and walking around the Jedi Temple. Currently she was heading to the cafeteria to get lunch. She had to admit that it was nice to actually be able to walk around and not be stuck in her hospital bed. She only had to do that when Anakin was on Coruscant.

What Ahsoka really wanted though, was to be in the field.

That wasn't happening for another month though. The doctors were still running tests on her even though she felt perfectly fine.

In the middle of her train of thought Ahsoka turned a corner and ran into someone. It was the usual second of stumbling and trying to balance herself; then Ahsoka saw who she ran into.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin nearly gasped. "What are you doing?"

Ahsoka did the first thing she thought to do and bumped up her confidence level. "I'm going to the cafeteria," she said bravely as she lifted her head up.

"You should be in the medical wing, not here." Anakin put his hand around his Padawan and tried to turn her around.

Ahsoka shrugged off his hand and looked at her Master. She was not going to let him just lead her back to the medical wing. She was done staying in that stupid hospital bed. It was unnecessary and downright foolish. "No Master. I'm fine. Even the doctors said that I could leave for a while if I wanted too."

Anakin looked more sternly at his Padawan now. "Yes, but you're still recovering Ahsoka. Now I'm going to take you back to the Medical Wing before-"

She drew her hand back from his grasp. "No. I'm tired of lying in a hospital bed all day." She lowered her voice from the yell that it was. "Put yourself in my shoes Master. Would you be able to sit in the medical wing all day every day?"

This seemed to get through to the Jedi Knight. His face softened as he looked at his Padawan. "No," he finally said. "I wouldn't."

"See? If you want to make sure that I don't go insane again, don't make me stay in there. I-"

Ahsoka sensed something.

She tilted her head a bit and looked at her Master. "Do you sense that?"

"No. What is it?"

"I…" Ahsoka's eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head again. Slowly she walked back around the corner and saw-

Her eyebrows widened.

"Ahsoka?"

* * *

Anakin POV

Anakin turned the corner right after his Padawan. He was just in time to see the young boy who looked around 14 years old speak to Ahsoka.

"Who is this kid?" Was the first question that Anakin asked himself. "How does he know Ahsoka?"

He noticed that the boy was Togruta and silently considered the possibility that Ahsoka may be dating this boy. He shrugged it off though. Anakin was sure he knew his Padawan well enough to know that she didn't have any interest in dating.

The boy didn't let Ahsoka get word in. He continued speaking. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here. It's just that… months ago I got a letter saying you were dead. And a few days ago I got another letter. It said that you were missing in action at the time and that now you were found." The boy took in a strangled breath as tears started to fall down his face. "I had to see you- I had to see that you were actually alive."

Anakin looked at his Padawan see she was nearly in tears as well. Her arms were clutching her stomach in uncomfortableness. Anakin wondered who this boy was to make Ahsoka act this way.

Ahsoka didn't say anything in the silence so the boy spoke again. "Also- Dad died 3 months ago."

Ahsoka still said nothing. She was frozen in shock. Anakin wondered why. He wondered who this boy was and how he knew his Padawan. Then he realized what the boy had said. '_Dad died._' Not _my_ dad, just _Dad_. This was-

"Chance," Ahsoka gasped in a choked sob. She strode forward and captured her little brother in a hug. Chance hugged his sister back and they both started to cry into each other's shoulders.

Anakin didn't have the heart to break them up. Yes, this was against every rule in the Jedi handbook, but at the moment Anakin didn't care. He put himself in his Padawan's shoes. If he got another single second with his mother he would take it. He would also hope that no one got in his way.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka's brother was standing right in front of her. _Her little brother_. She could only cry. The young girl never thought she'd see her brother again, yet here he was standing in front of her.

It felt good to see him again, hell it felt amazing. Ahsoka hadn't felt this nice in a long time.

She wondered how he got word of her death last year. Plo Koon said her that they didn't. Ahsoka pondered on it for a moment and concluded that there must've been a mix up. The letter must've already been sent before the Council decided not to send word. Whatever the reason- Ahsoka was just happy that she was seeing Chance again.

She knew it had to end though. Her brother couldn't stay and Ahsoka had to stay. When the brother and sister finally pulled apart from their hug Ahsoka was still crying. She wiped away her tears and looked at her brother.

"You're married," she said as she noticed the ring on her brother's finger.

Chance blushed a bit, "Yeah."

"Primara," the Padawan guessed.

He blushed harder and nodded again. Ahsoka let out a small laugh in joy. Then Chance changed the tone back to seriousness. "Ahsoka… I know I just got here, but I already have a ticket on the next ship back to Shili. I figured I couldn't stay long."

Ahsoka took in a breath. "Yeah, of course. Um, I'll walk you there."

Chance smiled. "Okay, thank you." His attention turned to Anakin. "And thank you Master Jedi for letting me talk to my sister."

Anakin looked surprised that Chance actually acknowledged him. Still he nodded at the young boy and smiled slightly. Ahsoka looked back and mouthed 'thank you' to her Master before she led Chance to where his ship would be departing at.

* * *

"Ms. Mauline is good. Head over heels in love with the fact that I married Primara."

"She would be," Ahsoka laughed. On the way to the ship she asked Chance to tell her how things were on Shili. She was happy to hear that everything was alright. "I believe she owes me a few credits for that."

"You bet on me and Primara getting married?" Chance only seemed somewhat shocked. He was more laughing at the concept than anything.

"Of course I did."

Then he brought up the only topic Ahsoka wanted to avoid. "You already know that Dad died."

"Mmmm," she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I avoided him after you left and I didn't really see him much. Still-"

"He was our dad." Ahsoka finished. "I get it."

Chance sighed. "I was with him as he passed and I asked him if there was anything he wanted to say to you. He said that you already knew. What does that mean Ahsoka?"

"Before I left that night, Dad talked to me. It was the last time that I talked to him and he said that he was sorry. He said he was sorry for everything. He knew that I couldn't forgive him"

Chance simply nodded in understanding as the two of them arrived at the soon departing ship. "Ahsoka…" Chance fuddled with his fingers as he looked at the ground. "If you ever…I mean if being a Jedi at some point…"

"If anything ever happens, Shili will be the first place I go to." Ahsoka assured her little brother.

In truth it broke Ahsoka's heart to see her brother leave. She knew he had to, but it didn't make it any less difficult. It still felt the same way it had years ago when she first left. Awful.

* * *

**A/N- Tell me what you like about this story. Tell me what you don't like. I promise I won't take it personally. I just really want to know. -Saraphine**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm sorry for what this chapter is going to do to you all. I really am. Disclaimer-I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 28

Ahsoka POV

"What's going on?" Ahsoka walked alongside her Master as the two of them headed to the conference room.

"We were called to a meeting." Anakin said back simply as they turned a corner.

Ahsoka nearly rolled her eyes, "Yes, but do you know why?"

"No."

"You're lying."

He kept his face straight. "I'm not."

Ahsoka stopped walking. Anakin only took a few more steps before he realized she was no longer next to him. When he did notice, he stopped and tuned back to his Padawan. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You are lying. I know you and I know when you're keeping something from me. What is it?"

Ahsoka didn't know what went through Anakin's mind next. It must've been something along the lines of arguing with her would be pointless. Anyway, she actually got some of the truth out of him. "I don't know for sure, but I have a guess. And before you can interrupt me, no, I'm not going to tell you what I think this meeting is about. Just trust me Snips. If it's what I think it is, then it's nothing bad."

Ahsoka warily looked at her Master before she continued walking again.

* * *

The meeting started as soon as Ahsoka and Anakin walked into the room. It wasn't a small meeting either. It was a full house; every single Jedi Master in existence was there.

Ahsoka and Anakin stood in the center of the circle of chairs and all of the Jedi Masters (some holograms) sat around them. Ahsoka tried to stand proudly but she couldn't resist fumbling with her fingers in anticipation.

When Master Windu spoke the meeting began. "Ahsoka, do you have any idea why you're here today?"

"No Master." She tried to keep her breathing even. She knew Anakin said it was nothing bad, and she trusted him. But what if it was bad? What if this meeting was for something really bad? She tried to think of the last thing she did wrong.

"Let us tell you then." Master Windu took a breath and looked at the young Padawan. "The Council has met a few times and we have come to the decision that you are now able to become a Jedi Knight."

Ahsoka didn't have time to gasp because Master Windu kept talking. "We have come to this decision from the previous events that you have endured through and your recovery from those events. You have shown extreme strength the entire time and that strength deserves to be rewarded. Do you accept our offer of promoting you to a Jedi Knight?"

"Yes," Ahsoka failed to contain her excitement from her words. They came out half in a girly squeal.

"That's good to hear. The Council has also decided that for the next twelve months you are to still accompany Master Skywalker. As of now you are no longer a Padawan but we have come to this decision so that we can all still be assured of your full recovery. Skywalker will still watch over you, only now you are a Jedi Knight. Congratulations Ahsoka."

"Thank you."

The meeting ended there.

Everyone left the room, the holograms turned off and Ahsoka was left with her mouth gaping open in shock.

Only when Anakin started to laugh did Ahsoka realize she wasn't the only person in the room. She turned to her Master- _no_\- Master Skywalker. He was laughing whole heartedly now and Ahsoka was still wide eyed.

"Congratulations Snips." Anakin smiled and seemed to ponder on something for a second. "Hmmm, Master Tano," he seemed to try it out.

"It doesn't really fit," Ahsoka confirmed.

"No it doesn't." Anakin started to contemplate again and stared at his former Padawan. "Hmmm... I guess I'll just have to get used to it. I may just have to call you Snips forever."

She smiled. "Ahsoka is good too, Sky-Guy."

He clenched his teeth. "I guess you could technically call me Anakin now-"

"But that sounds weird…I'll have to make a gradual move into that." She interrupted before he could finish. Together they left the room and headed to the cafeteria to get some victory food.

* * *

The six months went by fast. Ahsoka was back in the field as a new full status Jedi Knight. She was strong, independent, and good at her work. Yes she was alongside Anakin the entire time but she had nothing against that. He was her friend.

Their squadron was in a golden age. Everywhere that they went for the past 6 months there was never a lost battle. They were on a winning streak and it was a nice way for Ahsoka to spend her first few months as a Jedi Knight. She never wanted to amazing feeling to end. She was doing what she always dreamed of.

After their most recent victory though, Ahsoka headed into the medical wing, which she never hoped to see again after her long recovery. She'd been having some trouble breathing recently and was sure that it was just her Ectohazmith acting up. She thought she'd just need a new inhaler.

So there the newly announced Jedi sat on the hospital bed as her two personal nurses, Jardie and Rohdyn, stood with Dr. Reed looking at her x-rays. Ahsoka noticed it had gotten silent quickly when the three of them were just jabbering with each other a moment ago.

"What is it?" She even smiled as she asked the question. She was thinking about the next mission she was leaving on tomorrow. Ahsoka had just had a new plan of attack strategy and made a mental note to herself.

Slowly the nurses and doctor turned around and greeted Ahsoka with dismal eyes. Jardie seemed to be on the verge of tears and Rohdyn was staring at the ground. Ahsoka only became more confused when Dr. Reed walked closer to her.

"Ahsoka…" She held the x-ray up and pointed to a spot. "Do you see this blackish layer around your heart." Ahsoka nodded. "That's poison that has leaked its way into your circulatory system. It's stayed there ever since you were tortured last year."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. She'd gotten better at staying calm since she became a Knight. "So what do we do?" She asked calmly.

Dr. Reed had trouble getting the words out of her mouth. "There is nothing we can do." She turned back to the x-ray. "It's in your bloodstream, tissue-everywhere. The poison is making its way to your heart and is already somewhat in your lungs. That's why you've been having more trouble breathing."

"But it's not that bad," she denied. "It was just a little bit harder to breathe, not much." Ahsoka thought that maybe if she could convince herself then… well you know.

"It's still there though Ahsoka. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do."

Ahsoka couldn't cry. She knew she should and she had the right to. She just couldn't. In truth, she always expected something like this would happen since the day she broke out from General Grievous's capture. She just never expected it to happen now. Her life had just taken a turn for the better and now…she was dying?

"How long do I have?"

"It's impossible to know. According to the x-ray, this isn't going to just get worse and worse. One day you'll just…"

"Die," Ahsoka finished. "That's great. I won't see it coming." she said sarcastically and then looked back at her doctor. "Guess. How long do I have?"

"I'd say you have about 4 months until every day is a risk." Dr. Reed had a hard time telling Ahsoka this. But the girl had to know. "You should be in good condition until then. Not much will start to deteriorate. You may start to get tired more often and lose consciousness a bit, but your breathing won't get much worse than this until…"

"Until I drop dead."

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry. I really am. -Saraphine**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so sorry. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 29

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka didn't want anyone to know that she was dying, especially not Anakin. He'd gone through so much during her recovery. She couldn't just tell him now that it had all been for not. She was dying. There was nothing to do about it except live the next 4 months cherishing every moment, because after four months she could drop dead at any moment.

* * *

Three months later Ahsoka was doing well. Sure it got harder to breathe here and there but she was tortured once. She could handle a little breathing issue.

For those three months no one new except the four people that were in the room the day she was diagnosed. Only when Ahsoka thought that maybe she actually could keep the secret did someone else find out.

She was just walking the halls with Rex. They were talking about mechanical engineering on their way to the cafeteria on Coruscant. Ahsoka glared at Rex, "You've never fixed a hyper drive? Rexter, that's the easiest thing in the book. It's not even half as hard as fixing a speeder."

Rex shrugged, "I've never gotten a chance too. There's always someone who gets there to fix it before me. Most of the time it was you Gen-" Rex looked back when he noticed Ahsoka was no longer walking beside him. He assumed she was just falling behind. He was surprised when he saw her leaning against a wall gasping for breath.

"General." Rex went over to her. "What is it?"

Ahsoka couldn't respond. She could only cough and gasp for breath. She'd already tried her inhaler enough times to know that that wouldn't help. Most of the time when these attacks came to her she was alone. This was the first time someone else was actually around. And worse-she couldn't escape.

She tried to say something along the lines of, "I'm fine," but didn't remember if she actually got the words out of her mouth. The only thing she remembered for sure is her body falling on the cold hard floor.

* * *

A familiar light blared in Ahsoka's eyes as she woke up. Underneath her she felt the hospital bed she'd once grown so familiar with. It didn't take long for her to sit up and for her vision to clear.

"How long was I out?" She rubbed her eyes still trying to get used to the blinding glare.

"Only about 15 minutes." Ahsoka's vision cleared to see Jardie and Rohdyn standing in front of her holding out a glass of water. She took it graciously and noticed the other figure in the room. Next to Rohdyn was a person Ahsoka never wanted to tell about her newest condition.

No it wasn't Anakin.

Ahsoka smiled warily, "Hey Rexter."

Rex didn't respond. He didn't even sigh or shake his head like Ahsoka expected him too. He just stood there with an expression that she couldn't read.

"Jardie and I will be back in a moment," Rohdyn said as an excuse to get out of the room. She had been caring for Ahsoka for a long time. She knew Rohdyn and Jardie well enough. They just wanted to escape the room and give Ahsoka and Rex a chance to talk.

After they left the room Ahsoka was the first to speak. "What did they tell you?"

"They just said you'd be alright."

His tone was stern and to the point. "What's going on Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka sighed. This was the first person she'd ever have to tell that she was dying. Somehow she found the courage to tell him. "There is poison running through my circulatory system from when I was tortured and there's nothing to do about it."

Rex said nothing. He knew what was coming next.

"I'm dying."

What is anyone ever supposed to say after you get news like that? Most people wouldn't say anything. This is the route Rex took. Other people like Anakin would go into denial. Except Rex wasn't Anakin. He was just another old friend that Ahsoka had to tell the bad news too.

"How long do you have?" Rex tried not to show any emotion in his voice but that was impossible. Ahsoka could see right through him. She'd known him for long enough to see that this actually was affecting him.

"I have about a month until every minute is life or death."

Silence.

"Rex, can you- I can't tell General Skywalker."

Rex's eyebrows shot up at this. "The General doesn't know?"

Ahsoka bit her lip, "no."

"General, you need to tell him."

"Rex you know I can't." She cut him off before he could get a chance to interrupt her. "Put yourself in my shoes. You'd do the same thing. I know you well enough to know that you would do the exact same thing I'm doing Rex. You wouldn't walk around telling people you're dying; you'd hold out and keep the damage minimal."

"Your right." Ahsoka almost got to feel like she'd won. "But I'd also want someone to talk me out of it too."

"And you're going to talk me out of it?"

Rex's glare focused, "I think you're the only one who can do that."

Ahsoka put her head in her hands and gradually ran them up so that they grazed over her face. "If I tell him, he'll put me in a hospital bed and then run off trying to find some cure that doesn't exist." She saw Rex start to object. "Wait. Just listen to me. I have scoured every book and server; there is no cure for a disease that doesn't exist. I'm a person that can't be saved Rex. I have different poisons inside me that have combined together and blended into my body. This has never been done before and there is no way out of it."

"I'd rather spend my last minute as a person with everyone that I've grown to be friends with, instead of being stuck to a hospital bed, dying alone while all my friends are who knows where looking for an antidote that is impossible to find."

She knew she'd won. A single look at Rex's face said that he had nothing else to say that could compare to that. "I won't tell him."

"Thank you."

Rex started to leave the room but turned around when he reached the doorway. "And Ahsoka," she lifted her gaze back to his. "I am sorry."

* * *

A month later Ahsoka still hadn't told Anakin. She couldn't. She physically couldn't do it. It hurt whenever she even thought about telling him. Eventually he became suspicious and Ahsoka had to tell him.

* * *

Anakin POV

Anakin followed his former Padawan one of the times she excused herself from the room. She'd been doing it for months and he wondered where she went. He followed her into the hallway in time to see her- coughing? She was coughing pretty badly. He had to do something.

He came out from his hiding place and walked up to Ahsoka. She was leaning forward and nearly hacking her lungs out. Anakin didn't know what to do except pat her on the back and wait for it to be over.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

She didn't say anything when Anakin came out. She couldn't; she was coughing too hard. Between the coughs, she was trying to let air into her lungs. There was no point where she could try to explain to Anakin what was happening.

She wasn't just coughing. She was dying. And it's been four months. This could be it. She could die right now and Anakin wouldn't even know what was happening. That would be awful.

In the end the force gave her the miracle of not dying in that moment. She stopped coughing and was able to stand up straight again. Ahsoka leaned against the wall and caught her breath as Anakin stared cautiously at her.

"Are you okay?"

It was a harmless question. The answer wouldn't be as harmless though. No, she had to tell him. It was time and he deserved to know.

"No." Tears started to form in her eyes as she stared up at the only person who's always been there for her since she first met him.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?"

He didn't know what was wrong. He really didn't know. He should've known from the moment she was diagnosed but she was to stubborn to tell him.

"Just hear me out okay?" He nodded suspiciously. Ahsoka took a deep breath and looked at her former Master. "I went to see Dr. Reed a few months ago." She could've sworn she saw him stiffen right then. Still she continued. "After some x-rays they found toxins that've bonded into my blood stream."

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the awful look on his face. Ahsoka came out with it. "I'm dying."

It was silent.

Ahsoka knew it would be silent. She put herself in Anakin's shoes and she would do the same thing. Ahsoka wouldn't be able to say anything; she wouldn't know what to say.

"No you're not."

Ahsoka's attention spiked. She raised her eyebrows and turned to look more intently at Anakin. She wasn't expecting him to say that. "What?"

Anakin's look was still stern. "You're not dying." Ahsoka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know if this is a lie or if it's real. Either way you are not dying."

"Sky-Guy…"

"Don't. Ahsoka, stop it. I don't want to hear-"

"But you have to hear!" Ahsoka yelled. She lowered her voice once Anakin turned her attention fully to her. "I am dying and there is nothing to do about it. There is no cure-" Anakin started shaking his head in denial. "No, listen to me! I have come to terms with this and if you care about me in the least… you will too."

Anakin was still shaking his head. "There's a cure. There has to be. There's always a cure."

"In this case there isn't." Ahsoka was done with Anakin shaking his head. She reached out and grabbed her friend's arms. This caught his attention and his eyes connected with hers. Ahsoka saw the mix of confusion and sadness in his eyes. She also saw a hint of anger in them as well.

"Please don't make this harder for me than it already is Anakin. I don't want to regret telling you. Don't make me." Ahsoka couldn't do less than beg at that moment.

Anakin's face softened, "What do you want me to do Ahsoka? What am I supposed to be doing right now? I don't have a 'what to do when your Padawan is dying' pamphlet!"

"Well I don't have a pamphlet on what to do when I'm the one dying!"

She couldn't take it anymore. Ahsoka stormed off down the hall in the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N- So I've gotten a lot of reviews in the last chapter and most of them are along the lines of 'don't kill Ahsoka,' but one said something like 'I knew it. Her surviving would be too good to be true,' and I nearly cried at that. I know I've said it before but I'm sorry. I am. I'm so sorry. -Saraphine**


	30. Chapter 30

**Tomorrow I am going to post the final chapter around this time. It may be a few hours earlier though. I want you all to know that I'm sorry too. Just-I'm sorry. Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 30

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka didn't cry when she first found out that she was going to die. Part of her wanted to cry but another part of her stayed strong. In the end it came down to the fact that no tears came to her eyes. She wasn't able to cry.

She was only able to cry once she told Anakin.

After Ahsoka stormed away she went back to her room and cried. Once the tears started they couldn't stop. She cried nonstop for half an hour until she heard a faint knock on her door.

Ahsoka tried to wipe away her tears before the person outside came in. When she saw it was just Anakin her attempts to cease her crying stopped. She just looked down and avoided his gaze.

Anakin didn't speak. He just walked over to the bed and sat down next to his friend. "I'm sorry."

Ahsoka just started crying harder at that. Tears fell down her face like it was nothing.

In an attempt to comfort her Anakin put his arm around her. "I'm not going to let you die Snips. I'll find a way to save you." He looked at his former Padawan. "I always do."

Her hands wiped away the tears on her face as she looked up at Anakin. "But don't you see? I don't want you to save me." Ahsoka saw he was about to interrupt her so she kept going. "I know you don't understand and explaining it to would make no difference."

"I don't want to die. But even more than that, I don't want to feel like I'm dying. I can't tell you how awful I'd feel if my last minutes were spent in a hospital bed with wires hooked up to me and everyone around was just looking at me like I'm some dying puppy. I can't do that." By then she was crying again.

* * *

Anakin POV

Anakin understood. He hated that he understood.

Ahsoka didn't want to be treated like a weak dying person. She was just like him in that way. Anakin had to put himself in his friend's shoes. He would be the same way.

Still that didn't stop the voice inside his head from telling him to run off to his ship and search the universe for a cure. He couldn't accept that there wasn't a cure. But for Ahsoka's sake, maybe he could.

"So what do you want to do?" He looked down at his friend once again.

Slowly she lifted her head and caught his gaze again. "Do you want the truth?" Anakin nodded and Ahsoka sighed. "All I want is to pretend like this isn't happening."

Anakin slowly nodded. "Alright. We can do that." Anakin stood up and held his hand out to Ahsoka. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took his hand; he helped her up. Together the two of them left the room.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

Anakin led Ahsoka to the hangar and positioned her in front of a starship.

"What are we doing here?"

Anakin started to walk on board the ship but stopped when she spoke. He turned around and looked at his friend. "We're going on a mission. Now come on." He waved for her to follow and boarded the ship.

Ahsoka hurried to catch up with him.

* * *

Ahsoka followed Anakin into the main briefing room and sat down in an empty chair. She raised an eyebrow at him as to ask what they were doing here.

In response Anakin handed his friend a file and said, "Read it. The squadron will be here in 15 minutes for a briefing."

Ahsoka smiled. Usually Anakin would never let her brief a mission, even after she became a Jedi Knight. He liked the sense of control it gave him and it was leverage for him. Now all he was trying to do was make Ahsoka smile again. Well it was working.

She took the file and read over it a few times. By the time she'd gotten a good grip on it the squadron entered the room. They all took a seat and Ahsoka started the briefing.

* * *

Anakin POV

Ahsoka was dying. She didn't want to acknowledge it. She didn't want Anakin to acknowledge it. And there is no cure.

These are the facts.

Anakin hated those facts. He hated everything about them.

The only thing he didn't hate was Ahsoka.

Part of him had to stay strong and put on a show for his friend. She was the one who was dying. He couldn't make everything about him. Still it was hard to keep a smile on his face when at any moment he could lose her.

This was one of his closest friends and it hurt him so much that there was nothing he could do to stop her death. Not only was there nothing to do, Ahsoka didn't want him to do anything. She just wanted to act as though nothing was happening. Anakin hated that; yet he still understood it.

That's why he put everyone on the mission in danger and acted out.

* * *

Ahsoka POV

The mission was going all according to plan. Well it was, until Anakin ran off.

He abandoned the group he was leading and just ran off to chase after someone.

Ahsoka's com rang. "General Tano, General Skywalker has left the group."

"What do you mean? Where did he go?" Ahsoka snapped back at the clone on the other end of her com.

"He asked if we were alright without him and started off towards the west side of the ship. He's headed towards the engine room."

"Do we retreat General?"

Ahsoka sighed. "No, continue the mission." She turned to her group. "Fives, take the bombs. Tell Rex that he's in charge until I get Anakin back."

Then she took off running towards the engine room.

* * *

What was Anakin doing? He was putting the entire squadron at risk not just himself.

When she got to the engine room she quietly snuck in just in case there was anyone else in there.

It was dark and quiet. She couldn't hear a single noise. It was suspicious. Slowly she rounded a corner and-

"Hello little one."

Ahsoka was pinned against the wall. She was held above the ground by a mechanical hand that was wrapped around her throat. She struggled to breathe as she got a look at her captor. She already knew who it was the second she heard his mechanical voice.

"General Grievous."

"Ahsoka Tano." He marveled. "I never thought I'd see you again little Padawan, but by the looks of it you've gotten an upgrade. A Jedi Knight now?"

Ahsoka would've given some witty comeback if his grip hadn't tightened around her neck.

"You escaped me once, don't think you'll do it again." His eyes nearly tore into her soul with the gaze he was giving her. "It'd be an honor to add your lightsaber to my collection."

In the second that Ahsoka had to think about it, she thought she'd much rather die this way than having her heart give out because of the torture she'd sustained last year. This way she'd die in action. She'd die because she couldn't beat General Grievous, not because she'd lost control of her own body. She'd prefer to die this way.

It didn't work though. The mechanical man was torn away from Ahsoka and she fell to the floor. There she curled up into a small ball and watched the scene going on next to her.

It was Anakin. He was fighting General Grievous. The two of them slashed their lightsabers at each other with absolutely no mercy.

"Ah Skywalker, I see you've found your Padawan again." Anakin ducked as General Grievous swung his lightsaber at him. "Truthfully I doubted that she could've been put back together after what _I_ did to her."

Anakin frowned and viciously swung back at Grievous. He was silent except for the angry grunts that escaped as he attacked.

"I see you're still angry though." General Grievous was just trying to intimidate Anakin. "Tell me has she ever been able to look at you the same way? I wouldn't think so the way you were as a hallucination." He swung again at Anakin and this time knocked the lightsaber out of his hand. General Grievous hit Anakin with enough power to knock him into the far wall.

He started to walk over to the nearly unconscious Skywalker but was stopped when Ahsoka stood between the two of them. There was something in General Grievous's eyes that seemed odd to Ahsoka. It was even stranger when he took off running out of the engine room.

Ahsoka didn't go after him. She planned to live to fight another day. Instead she went over to Anakin.

"Are you alright?" She bent down next to him.

Anakin put his hand to his head and groaned in pain. "Yeah I'm fine."

"That's good. Now, what were you thinking! You could've gotten everyone killed!" Ahsoka spat.

Anakin slowly stood up. When his head was clear again he looked down to see that Ahsoka had her arms crossed. She was frowning up at him.

"I was going after General Grievous. Now that I think about it afterwards it doesn't seem like such a good idea."

"You're damn right it wasn't a good idea!" Ahsoka yelled again. She was going to continue until a loud boom echoed throughout the ship. The ground shook underneath them. "That's our cue. We have to get back to the ship."

Anakin looked smug due to his avoiding Ahsoka's reprimanding. She turned to him, eyes narrowed once again. "Don't think we're done having this conversation."

* * *

Later, as Ahsoka promised, she finished the conversation. Ahsoka met Anakin in the briefing room where he was sitting. She stood in the doorway and frowned at him.

"I assume we're finishing that conversation from earlier?" Anakin guessed.

A sigh escaped Ahsoka. "Why did you run off Sky-Guy?"

"That's why." His voice rose a bit. He saw Ahsoka's confusion and clarified. "No one is going to call me Sky-Guy anymore after you're gone, and I'll have no one to call Snips. You'll be dead." There was weakness in his voice and he probably hated that. "I know I can't be selfish right now because you're the one who's dying, but I still…"

Ahsoka could've sworn she saw a tear fall down his face. "I'm sorry."

"But it's not your fault Ahsoka. You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault, it's mine."

"Anakin, it's not your fault either. You can't blame yourself for what happened to me. No one would blame you."

"If it's not my fault then why do I feel guilty?"

Ahsoka's face softened, "Because you're my friend. Now I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"When I'm… dead, I don't want you to get reckless. I don't want you to lose it and run around risking your life on every mission. I need you to promise me that you're going to be alright or at least close to alright."

It was hard but somehow Anakin was able to say, "I promise."

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry its been a few days. I'd keep this story going on forever if I could. I love it that much. But it can't go on forever. Tomorrow I'm going to post the final chapter and... well we'll see. -Saraphine**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars or any of its characters. This is the last chapter. Read more in the authors note.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Ahsoka POV

Ahsoka's story didn't wrap up neatly with a bow on top. In reality the day she died was just like any other. The sky was clear and Coruscant was just as busy as any other day.

* * *

They'd just come back from another mission. It'd been a month since Ahsoka told Anakin that she was dying and everything was alright- well except the fact that she was dying. That was like a silent mercenary.

Ahsoka lived every day of her life these days waking up and accepting the possibility that any moment could be her last. It sucked but somehow she was able to get through it.

The entire squadron was just getting off the ship. Obi-Wan had joined in on this mission so he was there too. Ahsoka was talking to him and Anakin about something when she saw Padme in the hangar about 20 feet away.

Anakin smiled and quickly sprinted up to the Senator. They started talking about something as Ahsoka continued the conversation with Obi-Wan. They'd just beaten a group of Separatists and gotten back a planet the Republic had lost long ago. In that moment, life was good. But that can all change.

Ahsoka felt a wave of dizziness wash through her. A sudden sharp pain laced through her chest as she fell against the nearest thing she could balance herself on- in this case it happened to be the wall of the ship. She struggled to stay standing on her two legs that screamed in agonizing pain.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled as he came closer to Ahsoka and tried to help her balance.

The Jedi Knight's head swung in the direction of his former Master and Padawan the second Obi-Wan called. Ahsoka knew what was happening. She also knew that Anakin had probably grown keen to listening for his name in fear that this exact scenario would play out.

He rushed over to where Ahsoka was balancing herself on the wall. Padme followed behind and gently told Ahsoka she should lie on the ground.

She did so and her two friends crowded around her. Obi-Wan went off quickly to com for a doctor. Ahsoka wanted to tell the Jedi Master it was no use. She could feel that she was dying. She didn't know how; she just did.

Padme and Anakin sat next to Ahsoka on both sides. She decided that if these were her last moments, she still had some stuff to say. "Hey," she looked at Anakin, "if this is it-"

"Ahsoka don't say that." Anakin ordered in a shaky voice while Padme was on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Anakin, don't argue with the dying girl," Ahsoka tried at a weak joke. No one laughed. "Listen I said _if;_ didn't I? So hear me out. If this is it, I want you to take care of her." Ahsoka nodded her head over towards Padme.

Now they were both nearly in tears and equally shocked. Anakin and Padme's eyes nearly popped out of their head in surprise.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry it's not obvious. I've just been around you two for long enough to figure it out." The young girl couldn't help it when a tear escaped her eye. She was dying; she had the right to cry. No one would blame her for not staying strong. Not to mention the immense pain she was in. It was as if she were being tortured again. Only this time it was so much worse. "I want you to remember what you promised me, Anakin. You're not allowed to get reckless after I die." She choked on the last word and turned to Padme. "And you're not allowed to let him. Got it?"

They both nodded.

After a moment Anakin spoke. "Snips… I'm sorry." Ahsoka could tell that he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry this happened. I'm so sorry. You know I'm proud of you _right_?"

The pain only got worse in each passing second. Ahsoka had more trouble hanging on to reality as each moment went by. "This is it," she thought to herself. "This is the end."

And in the end it _was_ just a normal day on Coruscant. The sky was blue and bars were getting ready to open in another hour. Nearly everyone else in the hangar passed by that small starship with the two people kneeling next to their dying friend without knowing in the slightest what was going on.

The hard truth is that life moves on. A person is only remembered by the mark they made on their small little world. Ahsoka felt proud of her mark.

She had been an apprentice to Anakin Skywalker. She'd traveled the universe. She'd escaped her drunken father. She'd joined the Jedi Order. She'd killed Savage Opress. She'd been tortured by General Grievous and survived. She'd become a Jedi Knight.

That was a good life.

Ahsoka managed a small smile towards Anakin and answered his earlier question. "I know. I'm proud of you too Sky-Guy."

If Ahsoka were to look back on her last words, she'd be happy. In those few words Ahsoka was able to tell Anakin everything she wanted him to know. She was able to tell him that she loved him and that he was the reason she was the strong, independent, trusting, amazing person she was today. He told her that he was proud of her and she said it back. Anakin needed that sometimes. Sometimes he needed to not be the solo person he was and be able to accept other peoples love.

He needed what she said. He needed her to be proud so that he didn't feel like he failed her and everyone else.

Ahsoka looked back on her life in her final moments. She looked back to the times when her mother was alive and they used to dance together with their free spirits. She looked back to Chance, her brother that used to be her only reason for living. She looked back to Plo Koon finding her and realizing that she could actually be more in life than a girl living in a small town on Shili. She looked back to meeting Anakin for the first time and thinking that she hated him. Then in time she grew to love him through all the reckless missions, not letting her do briefings, disobeying orders, saving lives. Ahsoka grew to love him and trust him more than anyone else in the world.

She didn't want to leave. More importantly she didn't want to leave Anakin. She knew that she was just as important to him as he was her. She feared what would happen next. Where would Ahsoka go? What happens after death? She didn't want to know. She feared for Anakin. What would he do without her? Could he really hold it together?

Looking up and Anakin and Padme's face, Ahsoka wasn't afraid anymore. Rex, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan had found their way to the scene too. Now they were all around the dying girl. Sure the fear wasn't completely gone but how could she be so scared when everyone she loved was around her. She couldn't be afraid with that much love surrounding her. That was the last thing she ever saw.

After that the world just slipped away from the young girls grasp. She was left completely vulnerable to whatever was next for her.

* * *

**A/N- I don't know if anyone is going to read this or if your all just going to hate me. If you do hate me; I understand. I really do. I want you to know that I'm still sad too but this is the way I choose to wrap up my story. **

**I don't think that Ahsoka could have lived through Order 66. I think that her death would've been a big reason that Anakin went to the dark side. That's what I think and that's why I chose to end my story this way. **

**If your all still reading and not just completely mad at me by now I'd like to tell you that this story isn't completely over. In a few months I'll make a sequel story about Ahsoka and how she'd immortal through the force. That'll be around the time of the new year. For now, I'm going to take a break and read a few books. But if you'd like check my account in a month or two for that. **

**Lastly I want to thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews. It means so much to me that you actually liked my story. That's every authors dream. I'm proud of my work and I'm happy you all liked it too (well besides this final chapter). I also want to say that I AM SORRY it ended this way. I really am. **

**If you all want to... leave a review. Yell at me. Hate me. I can take it. It shows me you care. No matter what PLEASE leave me a review. I will love you all forever if you do. It would mean the world to me.**


End file.
